The 30 Year Old Virgin
by Tessela
Summary: Marriage and women was not something on Itachi's mind. That scared not only the elders but his father and brother are worried about his asexual behavior and keeps threatening him with an arrange marriage so the last thing he needed was this annoying loud mouth girl stepping into his life and changing everything, even if it's suppose to be for the "better". AU
1. Sweeter Than Honey

**.\\.**

Chapter 1

**O**

Sweeter than honey

**.\\.**

He stood at the center of the wall of glass, thick light poured through the room, bathing it in luminous rays of sunshine. His eyes watched the city below, carefully watching the people as they come and go out his line of vision. And then he sighed.

"Father," His words, rich and dark like chocolate. The heaviness of them bounced off the glass and echoed through the room like a tone of music. The figure behind him lounged leisurely, the chain of smoke from his cigar floated and curled before vanishing in the air. "What brings you to my office...unannounced." He slowly enunciated the last word angrily. If his father heard it in his voice, he didn't make it clear. Fugaku knew Itachi hated when he would drop by without an appointment or phone call, he also knew his son's tricks and ways to skip out when he _would_ make the effort to tell him, now he chose to come in by to surprise and catch the Uchiha before he could run. Itachi knew nothing good came from his father's visits, and only knew he would be highly irritated after his father pried information about anything in his personal life he wouldn't tell his mother, which is why he skipped out on his father's visits, nothing but a headache came out of it.

Fugaku took a long drag of his cigar, the smoke curling from his nostrils like a dragon as he slowly opened his narrow eyes to glance through the blinding rays of light to watch the unmoving figure in front of the window. Putting out the remaining stub, he rose from his seat and languidly marched his way to stand next to his eldest son, looking opposite of his eyes, he watched the overhead of the city, the planes and blinking lights of up top buildings seemed more interesting than the people below his son scouted intently. "You have always been a blessing to the clan." His father started. Itachi was all but familiar with his father's lectures, this was his introduction sentence; the opening of the Pandora box. Itachi glanced at him from the corner of his eye, and slowly dragged them back to their previous place, downward.

"As so I've been taught to know."

His father seemed dissatisfied with his response. "Sasuke has already courted a young lady from under the consultation of the elders. A date as already been set. They are talking about what to do with you, next. As the heir to the clan, it is a must..." '_So this is what he came for,' _Itachi bitterly thought. The elders has always pushed for Itachi to marry someone under their approval and each time, Itachi has gotten out of it by throwing his self into his work to the point his schedule is day and night and his bedroom is in the next room over. He doesn't leave his office. He doesn't interact outside, he only watched the people as they freely go, having not to be chained down to a life made of cards dealt to you by someone else of the same esteem as you. Calling themselves elders because age and not lords because of spirit. They like to entrain the thought that they are, though.

"I'm too busy," He said his signature line, the line that got him out the courtship with the Uzumaki female, Karin, out the courtship with the Hyuuga heiress-Hinata, the line that got him out a courtship with the Yamanaka heiress-Ino, even out of one with the prime minister of Suna- Subaku no Temari. But he doubted the line will not get him out of this, now.

"The elders has taken that into consideration. They are giving the company and your work to Sasuke and Shisui until you are married and if they are specially upset-until you've had your first born." Fugaku watched from the corner of his eye as his son's face unwavering to his words, only the slightest of his eyes narrowing and the throb of a vein in his neck showed his discomfort in this.

"How many agreed to this?" He said through clenched teeth

"All."

"Ridiculous." He sneered. "They seem to not get the concept that I am not ready to settle down with just anyone. _Especially_ with anyone of their choosing."

"They are open to compromise but only if in the end, they are getting what they want in a time's notice." His father sympathized only a little with Itachi. His son was knee deep in work constantly, knowing little of the motive behind his sudden outrageous work ethic, but knowing it did wonders for their company and for the police force. He felt Sasuke or Shisui for that matter wasn't ready to take on such a precious company that needed the constant care Itachi poured into it night and day. He along with his wife, Mikoto were against the idea of forcing Itachi from his work but his beloved was more concerned with his health than the well being of the company in the hands of his nephew and youngest son.

"What compromise?" He breathed out irritably, the elders rarely made such deals unless blood was on the table or in his case, a wedding ring and he was very skeptical to their proposal.

"They will let you marry a woman of your choice but you have only six months, that includes months without work. This building is not allowed to let you step foot past the lobby. Your mail will be forwarded to the compound and you will live in the main house under your mother's dire wishes." Fugaku watched the throbbing of the vein in Itachi's neck, the stress in his eyes as he closed them momentarily before opening them again to seek comfort in watching people below. "Son..." Fugaku started.

"A man of your caliber should not be troubled by simple things such as vows. You have a whole company and an army of men at your disposal. Stress should be the last factor controlling you. Perhaps you just need the comforts of a woman to help you relieve some of this tension." The way the word rolled off his tongue made Itachi cringe. His father found it amusing Itachi was referred to amongst the elders as asexual. Itachi didn't find men or women attractive, he would blow off super models, turn down dates with actresses and not even subjecting him self to the sweet pleasures of a woman. To toy with him on his 18th birthday, his brother bought him a dominatrix, curious to see if that was Itachi's cup of tea. Itachi had calmly turned her down, apologized for the waste of her time and allowed her keep the money and called it a night. His brother and father on the other hand, took the pleasure to indulge in the taste of the forbidden fruit, leaving their wives at home to gallivant with another woman and come back smelling of fresh soap and no regrets.

Itachi had to scoff. "I don't want to bed a lowly concubine, especially not one my father had bed previously behind the back of my mother." Venom dripped from his words. His father's eyes narrowed warningly, he took a firm step closer to Itachi.

"Boy, you speak freely like again that and I will relieve you of your tongue." His father roared. Silence thickened between them, Itachi was not too quick to break the hush that washed over them. He watched a black Ferrari drive past a red light and someone running for the bus across the street. The two came in close contact by a hair as the Ferrari whipped past the woman who's prime obligation was to chase after a vehicle instead of avoiding being hit by one, for a moment, he left like the woman; running for a bus he could never catch.

"Now..." His father seemed to find his composure, straightening his jacket and tie, his eyes cut to Itachi. "You haven't even lain with a woman and yet you judge my actions?" His father scoffed as if what his son thought of him was absurd. "I will let your words slide...Only because you do not know the pleasures of a real woman." His father smiled nostalgically. "It is sweeter than honey."

Itachi felt a little ill inside.

"Be it as it may, you will be happy to know I have prior engagements to attend to." Fugaku turned his wrist to glance at his Rolex before straightening up again with his hand behind his back, general style.

Fugaku turned sharply on his heel, he arrogantly strode towards the door of the expansive office, the light of the room seeming to make it appear he'd been cornered without an escape when Itachi felt the exact same way. "Ah, I almost forgot to mention." He finally broke the silence. With his hand was on the knob and the other behind his back, Itachi couldn't help but know his father never forgets anything, so he must have intentionally left this out.

"You have an appointment at the hospital in an hour. Lady Tsunade insists on checking your erratic breathing patterns."

"You understand that I have someone who informs me about things of that nature." Irritation washed over the eldest Uchiha, is that what his father intentionally left out? What was the point? He didn't ask his reasoning for uselessly reminding him something he would've found out eventually from his assistant.

He watched his father close the door behind him, listening for the sound of the click.

_**.\\**__**.**_

_Thanks for reading!__, _

_If I play my cards right, all the chapters will be posted up at a timely fashion of once a week (if I'm not lazy or too indulged in my other two Sakura x Itachi fics)_

_My chapters aren't this short but I cut this chapter in half to have fun with the second one, so yea..._

_Keep your fingers crossed!_

**Beta Wanted**

_Thanks for reading!_

_R&R and tell me what you think._

_-Tess_


	2. Kids, Tobacco and Nicotine is bad!

**.\\.**

Chapter 2

**O**

Kids, Tobacco and Nicotine is bad for you! mm'kay?

**.\\.**

Sakura stood on the balls of her toes and stared carefully at her reflection. Her fingers worked diligently in her hair, tying a large lock of pink hair around a cylinder curling iron, snapping it close. Her fingers squeezed the lever and smoke rose from the iron. Her left hand grabbed her mascara wand and stroked her lashes multiple times. She ignored the dripping toothpaste oozing from the sides of her mouth and into the bowl of the sink, just grateful it didn't fall on her crisp red blouse.

"_SHIT!_" She hissed. Some toothpaste dribbled down her chin. She had clumped her lashes together from excessive coats of mascara. Sakura reached for her clean mascara declump wand and raked it through her lashes. She sat down her brush and continued to brush her teeth quick and forcefully, causing her gums to bleed then she quickly spat into the sink and ran some water in her mouth until it was clear when she spat it out again.

Checking the time, Sakura darted out the bathroom like a bullet, almost diving over the couch for her heels. In a fit, she strapped the uncomfortable shoes on, careful not to scratch off the gems on her freshly painted blue toenails. She clacked all the way to her coat-rack, and yanked her lab coat from it's extended wooden limbs. In whirl of white, she stretched her arms through her lab coat, gave one last thorough glance in the mirror next to her key rack, patting her delicate pink wide-barrel curls in her hair and straightened her perfect symmetrical Chinese bangs and model-style-walked her way out the door. Walking down the street, she was greeted with her usual perverts and their whistles and the dirty glares she was given by every other woman who dared to brush shoulders with the medic. She glanced at her watch.

Technically, Sakura wouldn't say she was late per-say but Tsunade firmly told her to be on time to work an hour earlier than necessary. But being late wasn't something new to the pinkette. She didn't like to commute to work by car, she preferred walking. Especially on warm days like so, did she enjoy a relaxing walk to work before she's crammed in a stuffy room filled with patients and rude people. Don't get her wrong, she _adored_ her job as head nurse and knew it from the time Lady Tsunade took her under her wing, that this was her passion and helping people was something she took pride in but sometimes it can be exhausting and have it downsides.

Today in particular, Tsunade had called her in early to prep for her new patient. From the small briefing she was told over coffee with, her new patient was not only a hunk in shining armor, but he was a pompous ass too which is why Tsunade was quick to give her a formal letter in the mail about keeping a calm temper and high patience. The man suffered from a common disorder found a lot amongst children; Asthma. Most of the time, children would grow out of it, but it seemed to follow her patient to his adulthood and instead of being more controlled, his attacks has become more frequent and out of control to the point, he could have one anytime, even in his sleep.

**.\\.**

"You're late." Tsunade glared at her student from across the room. Sakura smiled meekly, unfazed by the aura radiating off of her Shishou.

"Well, excuse me for stopping to _smell the roses_." Sakura rolled her eyes. Even though she had a heavy work schedule and was rarely outside the hospital, she _did_ indeed have a normal life outside of these walls and she had friends like Naruto who doesn't work in the Medical profession like she does. She even had her small fair shares of men calling her up for a piece of ass,(which she turned down every single one of them) and if that didn't justify her having a life, then she would like to see her shishou's definition of the term.

Inner Sakura slapped her hands on her hips in disbelief towards her Shishou. Tsunade-sama of all people should be understanding, considering her _late night calls _she answered to Jiraiya. Even the Godame Hokage has a life(shockingly) and _does_ answer to one man's booty calls in- of all places- her office.

Tsunade thinks no one knows of her late night sexcapes with Jiraiya in her office.

_'Oh, Everyone knows.' _Inner answered her thoughts with a rueful smile, shaking her head.

Tsuande was still not amused.

Sakura knew she had Tsunade where it hurts at the moment but it never deter red the Hokage; there's always _after_ the patient.

**.\\.**

Itachi sighed, the urge to smoke a cigarette burned hard in his throat as he could taste the faint tobacco and nicotine from his last cigarette still lingering in his mouth. He had to have one, his father's visit had tossed more unwanted stress on his shoulders. He was ready to leave, go back to his work and throw his self even harder into a project not even the elders could un-glue him from. This was an utter waste of his time, what possibly does that top heavy woman want with his asthma problem? It was normal like everyone else who has asthma: he couldn't do some sports, he couldn't overly exert himself and definitely couldn't smoke.

That last one, he admits, varies from time-to-time.

His eyes dart towards the door as he watched a girl saunter into the room, almost instantly he disliked her. She was already grating his nerves with her happy disposition despite all she did was walk thought the door, who could be that happy over probably nothing? Sakura plopped into a rolling chair, flashing a smile towards Itachi's way, he did not return the gesture however, blowing her off. Her makeup was elaborate and precise but regardless, her face distinctively reminded him of a cake.

Tsunade came trailing in and unlike Sakura, Tsunade didn't seem happy about life. The top heavy woman came to Sakura's side and yanked the woman harshly out the seat, mumbling something along the lines of 'get your bony ass up' as she did so, the pinkette shot her a dirty look while her mentor cross her legs warningly and gestured to her patient.

"Good morning Hokage-sama." Itachi greeted, shifting his eyes to the other woman and her loathsome pink hair.. "And whoever you are." Sakura ignored his rude comment and picked up a clipboard from the nearby table, sweeping her eyes over it, she bit her lip in thought, instinctively twirling a piece of pink hair in her fingers.

"Uchiha-san, this is myhead doctor, Sakura Haruno-sensei. She'll be your new permanent doctor. I have informed your father about my plans with your condition. I assume he passed this information onto you?" Tsunade smiled, lounging back into the chair, comfortably she watched the blank face of the Uchiha as he lazily dragged his eyes over to the pink hair girl again, assessing her from head to toe, average face, average body, perhaps average personality? Not his cup of tea. He turned his eyes back to the Hokage disbelievingly.

"Are you sure there isn't anyone, else?"He said. The blond woman to erupted in laughter.

"I see. Well, I understand your pain, Uchiha-san, she can sometimes appear not the brightest crayon in the crayola box." They both turn back to Sakura, watching her as she peered hard at his medical chart, her fingers absentmindedly twisted a strand of her hair and the other hand held the chart mere inches from her squinting eyes. Anyone, besides Tsunade would think she's some bimbo filled with hot air the way she scanned his charts in awe, but to Tsunade, she could clearly see the fascination on Sakura's face. "But I assure you, Sakura is best at what she knows." Partially why she chose her for this task was because Sakura wasn't use to this kind of work, normal asthma could easily be cured with an air pump but Itachi's condition required something more than that. She had complete faith in Sakura, knowing her as an eager girl with a thirst for knowledge.

That and Sakura has no-life and she insistently barging in on her own life. The girl needs to get out more.

"I was just informed that I had an appointment." Itachi knew his father withheld some information from him. However, he disliked the idea of putting his medical condition-or any serious illness of it- in the hands of this _ditzy idiot_. He wouldn't trust her to chew gum and walk at the same time, let alone cure any of his diseases. Itachi could see the visible disapproval and slight sympathy coloring across Tsunade's face, something more was stamped with this pink package he was getting.

"So he didn't tell you, your arrangements?" She carefully enunciated each word. He shook his head, Tsunade quirked an interested eyebrow, a sly smile breaking across her face. "Well, the arrangements were for Haruno-sensei to live with you as a personal nurse, to checkup on your condition and to constantly monitor it." Tsunade could see the visible discomfort straining on the Uchiha's face as he twitched it in annoyance. Tsunade chuckled.

"It was your father's suggestion, Uchiha-san." Tsunade shrugged and Itachi nearly dropped his poker face in shock. _OF COURSE! _His father was behind this all along. No wonder he left so abruptly after their conversation, he wanted to get things _nice and ready_ for Itachi, either that or the coward didn't want to face Itachi when he found out the news. Either way, Fugaku will not get away with this, he'll play his father at his own disgusting game.

Sakura wasn't so delicate with the news; she was flabbergasted.

"What!?" Sakura's head snapped from the chart, like Itachi, she wasn't aware of this under the table agreement either. "Lady Tsunade, may I have a word with you?" Sakura gestured towards the door, Tsunade sighed for the umpteenth time, her apprentice could be one of the smartest and well educated woman in Konoha when she wasn't too busy being a thorn in Tsunade's perfect ass.

"No, you two are as of this moment are technically living with each other, so there is no secrets between us now. So whatever you need to say, get it out in the open, here." Tsunade gestured with her arms open wide to the open space around them that she wanted Sakura to 'let it out' in. Itachi's eyes narrowed as the pinkette's face turned red before she released air from her nostrils.

"It's nothing important except for the fact, this morning I lived in _my_ own home with _my_ own mortgage and now I'm going have to drop all that to live with a total stranger? That's rude that you didn't even tell me about this _other_ piece of information when you told me about this patient. Is my safety not a priority?" Sakura rested her hand on her hip that she poked out. For a moment Itachi thought she had a brain amongst all that hot air.

"That is under control. Shizune has offered to house sit for you and as Hokage-" Sakura hated how she position drop like that "- I get the last say in what the bank does with your home. And as for your _safety_ precautions, Itachi's family is majority Konoha police. Unlike his brother, Sasuke, Itachi owns a large corporation that is a major life line for Konoha's economy. So, you're in safe hands." Sakura gawked, unable to say anything to protest this living arrangement. She hated the spot she's been force into but all her loop holes has been patched.

"Hokage-sama, I must object this decision. I don't find this living arrangement necessary. Isn't it simpler to just have my checkups here instead of going through the trouble of living together?" Itachi didn't quite sit well with the idea of _her _in his home. For all he knew from the brief time they're together that she cannot be trusted with a scalpel or even house hold appliances, why should he go through the trouble to constantly watch her when she would probably kill herself walking with scissors turned downwardly.

"No. I find this living arrangement a great idea and besides, your condition is beginning to worsen and we need someone there in case you were to have an attack in your sleep, then we will have someone nearby to assist you." Tsunade's mind was clearly made up, but he continued to pry for more options.

"Then can you give me someone _else_. Perhaps Shizune?" Tsunade scoffed, offended he would even suggest her hand-dog. Shizune never left her side.

"Is my ears deceiving me or is the great Uchihas settling for less? Sakura is top of her game, even surpassing Shizune." Tsunade raised an arched eyebrow, the classiness but deviousness of the way it was waxed suited Tsunade well. Itachi seemed displeased with her assumption, his frown deepened.

"Am I invisible? You seem like your not going to be easy to live with either." Sakura muttered. She leaned against the desk, her arms crossed and anger settling in her fierce expression. She didn't like the way Itachi picked over her like food. She knew a million more patients she could be operating on with even dreadful illnesses, way worse than some asthma. What was going through her mentor's thick skull when she decided to give her time to this ungrateful Uchiha, distinctly different from his brother in appearance, but they were right up there with their ass-holerly.

"So, what's your answer, Uchiha-san?" Asked Tsunade. She and Itachi ignoring Sakura's comment altogether.

"Fine." Uttered Itachi, he knew no way around Tsunade's decision, only through it. He imagined living with her couldn't be that hard since probably watching her trip over a flat surface would be more interesting to watch with his new-found time. This took Sakura off guard, she half expected the Uchiha to continue to weasel his way out of this. But he took this like the bigger person and agreed. It left her feeling a little childish to deny help for a patient. Tsunade's eyes dart to her apprentice for her final say.

"I agree," Sakura moved to be next to her mentor. Tsunade pleased with this decision now in motion, clapped her hand together in delight.

"Perfect. Now, since that's over, time for the real stuff. Don't think you came all the way down here just for that. It's time for your examination." Sakura handed Tsunade his chart. As she peered over his records, she clicked her tongue thoughtfully. "Okay, this examination will be conducted by Haruno-sensei, have fun." Tsunade stood up to give Sakura and Itachi alone time, her heels clacked sharply against the floor as she left them alone right away a thick silence swelled between the two.

Itachi sat with his arms crossed, watching as the medic stared back at him. It annoyed him instantly how she just stood there as if she was just some object meant to decorate the room. "Well, unless you can bionically hear my breathing pattern, I doubt standing there is doing either of us a favor."

_'Smart ass' _She bitterly thought, snapping back to her work. She took out her stethoscope and pressed the bell against his chest. Sakura could expect many things to come from this living arrangement, sex will not be one of them. She wouldn't dare let this _creep_ touch her, Uchiha business tycoon or not. She listened to the steady beat of his heart and silent but choppy _whooshes _of air he made every other second. That was definitely not normal. Sakura took the plugs out her ears and reached for his chart, jotting down notes.

"So?" Itachi asked, drumming his fingers impatiently on the edge of the seat. A glass of Brandy and a Cuban cigar was calling his name, after hearing these news he probably will need quite a few bottles to truly accept his predicament. He wondered how his mother was going to react to this, since she requested Itachi to move back home during his _objective._ Mikoto would, absolutely no doubt, have a cow over the thought of a woman playing nurse to her son in her home. "Hurry and reiterate to me what I already know, I have places to be."

"I have a few questions." Sakura spat back, rolling her eyes. She has dealt with rude patients before but Itachi was downright disrespectful. "Don't be quick to assume what you don't know, you might hurt your ego." Itachi scowled. Sakura hid her triumphant smirk behind her paperwork. Score one for pink.

"So, are you sleeping well, getting full eight hours of sleep?" Sakura's tone had shifted into full medic mode. Itachi sighed, feeling said sleep creeping up his spine at that very moment. He never gets any sleep. Probably about two hours max, sometimes less than thirty minutes. Itachi shook his head, seeing the pinkette shake her head disapprovingly, writing more notes.

"Are you eating right, at least three time a day, two snacks in between?"

Itachi shook his head again, not even bothering to lie about his unhealthy appetite. His meal portions were very slim and majority of the time, he opted for plain rice for breakfast and shrimp fried for lunch and chicken fried for dinner.

"How many cups of water do you drink?" Sakura eyed him questionably, what type of human could he be? Itachi pondered her question for a second. He mostly drank energy drinks and coffee, if he was in a good mood, the closest thing to H2O he would have was tea. Itachi simply shrugged. Sakura breathed a string of profanities underneath her breath, scribbling more note, furiously.

"Do you exercise?"

"Yes," He answered. Finally, something good, she nodded her head. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

"What do you exercise?"

"My authority..."

Sakura was close to losing it. She did not realize how angry she was beginning to get until the pencil in her hand snapped in two, the eraser end bounced off her cheek and dropped to the floor. He was insufferable! A grade 'A' smart ass. Sakura pursed her lips to a hard line and spoke through gritted teeth.

_'She did walk into it'. _He thought with bitter humor. He could see the annoyance in her face as she strained to keep it professional but failing miserably. A vein throbbed underneath her eye and frankly it was quite unflattering to her already unflattering cake face. He inwardly chuckled before checking the time on his Platinum Rolex then he sighed. She was dragging this on longer than needed. He will toy with her a little bit more before he leaves.

"How many hours do you work?" He could answer this one easily, he should know how long he keeps himself pent up in his office and to his work. Her questions were starting to annoy him, nothing pertaining to his ultimate health issue-asthma.

"I work 23 hours a day, 7 days a week. I don't engage in _coffee breaks_ or any of that absurd time wasting activities. I sleep a certain time before our companies' stocks opens." Sakura nearly lost her composure. Not even a world renowned doctor works that many hours! After scribbling more than she anticipated about her patient, Sakura excused herself with a small smile. She stormed back in her office, throwing the door back until the knob thumped the wall. The abrupt noise caught Tsunade off guard, having been on her cell phone, she darted her eyes to the cause of the noise, murmuring something into the phone.

"HE CAN'T BE HUMAN!" Sakura barged in saying. "His body...no wonder he has problems! His body must be ready to break down, it's medically impossible that it hasn't already!

"I imagine it must be holding on to a shred of life." Sakura shook her head. She could guess why he's so grouchy. His whole body must be screaming mercy for him to rest. Sitting in that chair must be wonderful for that poor man right about now. Sadly, Tsunade didn't share Sakura's horror.

Tsunade whispered a sultry goodbye to the person on the other line and tucked her phone away, a smile playing on her burgundy lips. "Do you believe in knocking, Sakura? 'Cause if not, I will happily throw your ass out your own office." Sakura ignored her mentors halfhearted question/threat, she began pacing the floor. "Well Sakura, Mikoto has grown too worried about her eldest son's health and I suspect it's more than just asthma that's supporting whatever is wrong with him. It's probably depression or stress."

"It's your job to help him conquer the foul demon he has over his head."

Sakura stared at her chart in thought, avoiding her mentor's teasing eyes, did she think this was a joke? Who thought she would be capable of something a psychiatric ward could easily fix. "He thinks I'm an idiot."

"Maybe you are." Sakura glared at her long time friend and mentor, anger settling in her eyes. Traitor. Before Tsunade could apologize (or not) Sakura slammed the door behind her, walking back into the room with Itachi.

Itachi had been putting on his jacket. A cellphone to his ear, he murmured something to the person on the other line. Sakura cleared her throat, announcing her presence despite he still didn't glance to look at her immediately. "Your examination isn't done."

"I'm afraid it is, I have prior engagements to attend to." Itachi brushed pass Sakura's pixie frame, moving for the door, it opened before he could touch the knob. Tsunade entered the room with a wind of arrogance blowing with her. She blocked the exit and gestured to the tiny woman he left near the examination chair.

"Aren't you forgetting your baggage?" Sakura shot a glare that wasn't as menacing as the one twisted on Itachi's handsome face. After what seemed like a long stare off, Itachi glanced back at Sakura, defeated.

"Sakura Haruno, is it?" Asked Itachi, as if letting the taste of it settle on his taste buds before making a face. Perhaps too sugary. "I am sure my mother and father is expecting your appearance tonight and I am sure you have packing to do so hurry and get your things because I have business to take care of and you are not going to be a hindrance to me." His voice, stern. It left little room for objection. After a few low grumbles from Sakura and Itachi, they huffed out the door, leaving Tsunade to her self. She sighed heavily. Her phone buzzed the chorus from Still Into You by Paramore. She mentally cursed Sakura for changing her ring-tone to this young people's music. She was too old to have a teenage crush.

"_Hello?_" Her voice was low and sensual, knowing good and well the person on the other line. "Now, where were we?" Tsunade plopped down in the rolling chair, hearing a deep quilted voice on the other line as it chuckled heartily in her ear.

Somehow she knew Sakura was onto something when she changed her ring-tone _specifically _for a certain person.

"Jiraya, please, tell me more about this _wondrous_ sake you've stumble upon."

**.\\.**

_I felt this wasn't my best chapter,_

_After long mulling over chapter two, I can say it's done! _

_I suck at humor, I guess even though I have great humor_

_Just about anything makes me laugh._

**Beta Wanted**

_Thanks for reading!_

_R&R and tell me what you think._

_-Tess_


	3. Thank God, They Have Air Conditioning

**.\\.**

Chapter 3

**O**

Thank God, They Have Air Conditioning

**.\\.**

"This is the Uchiha main house. This is where you'll be staying for the duration of your time here." Itachi announced as the medic lumbered into the house. She let out an exasperate sigh of relief upon the first gust of wind that blew her way from their air conditioning machine. She gave a silent prayer of thanks to the Kamis for making the person who created the air conditioner, she was extremely grateful for their presence on this Earth for once. She just wanted to roll around on a bed of ice cubes and have them chill her body until she was frozen solid.

However Sakura couldn't indulge in their free air conditioning for long, an observant Uchiha watched the young girl as if she was an alien from another planet but she didn't care. The weather had rose higher to almost 100 degrees and despite the pathetic air conditioner in Itachi's limo, she was still sweating like Kami knows how and she ruined her hair. It had gotten dirty and greasy from her oily sweat. She deserved to relish this simple gesture, even if it is just air.

Sakura deposited her bags on the floor of their foyer. She put her hands on the back of her hips and took an eyeful of the room. Tsunade was right on something; they were extremely loaded. "So where is my room?"

"My mother made sure to make you up room upstairs, follow me." He gestured for her as he descended up a spiral crystal staircase, mumbling 'If I had the choice, I'd give you the backyard' underneath his breath as he stepped. Sakura glared evil daggers at the back of his skull, not missing his snide comment.

"I heard that, you asshole-"

"Hey Ita-kun, I think I broke your brush, can you give me anoth-...why hello there." Shisui's breath dropped into a mere whisper at the sight of the pink beauty on the stairs lugging her suitcase. Her face was glowed with perspiration as she lugged her suitcases up the stairs, her curls were drooping but the expanse of pink hair stuck and clung to her angelic face, making a beautiful halo of pink around her. Her sun-kissed skin was a blazed with a soft pink blush that crept up her neck and bloomed across her face whilst she puffed her cheeks out in aggravation as she struggled up the stairs.

Shisui was too captivated with her beauty to notice the brush from overhead as it hurled towards him. With an audible '_boink_' the brush bounced off the thick locks of his hair and onto the floor with a dull thud. While the elder Uchiha rubbed his head soothingly, he looked up to see his assailant glaring down at him. "It would be unwise to keep your mouth open Shisui, you were beginning to drool and mother just cleaned the floors."

"Who is that angel?" Shisui breathed, staring at her figure as it slowly disappeared behind the upstairs foyer.

"It would be nice if you at least carry my bag, I mean sheesh, I'm your doctor and all but does this house believe in common courtesy?" Sakura groaned, moving down the vast corridor. She noticed distinctly that their house was made up of traditional customs and influences from other villages, like Suna. For instances, she noticed that his family owned a sand grained portrait of a man that was clearly made by an artist from Sunakagure and the portrait was simply beautiful but the man in it bore a great resemblance to said heir and already multimillionaire that walked in front of her with an air of arrogance blowing with their air conditioner. His aura was suffocating; it was so powerful. The portrait and the man both looked as if they had a stick shoved highly up their anuses.

Sakura nearly toppled over and fell as she struggle to stop with Itachi's sudden abrupt halt. He turned around and walked to the place where she stood, easily gathering her once heavy suitcases and lifting them with little difficultly, he then turned and continued onward as if he never stopped in the first place.

"I hope now you can keep up."

They moved further down the hall, stopping in front a red wooden door. Itachi opened the door and ushered her inside, depositing her bags on a nearby table before turning to face an astounded pinkette who stared at the room with wide open eyes and a mouth that hung ajar.

"You and Shisui already have a lot in common." His comment snapped Sakura out her reverie, she's never seen such a spacious room, it was big enough to cover her living room _and_ bedroom. They weren't even in her bedroom yet. Sakura continued to marvel and look around as Itachi led her out the sitting room and to a very beautifully hand painted shoji door that Sakura could tell from the detail and handiwork that it was a very expensive piece and her wallet would thank her if she kept very careful with opening such a delicate piece of art. "This is your bedroom, right next to it is your bathroom. It leads two ways; from your bedroom or from this door right here-" he gestured to the door to his right. "And your closet is right through that door." He gestured to his left.

"I'll leave you now to unpack, dinner is promptly at seven, but for your sake, be down there by 6:50." As Itachi turned to leave, the door in the next room busted open. The person who've done it entered with a loud greeting that startled the medic and made the man next to her visibly tense upon the abrupt entering.

"Hey Ita-kun, Oba-san made some tasty shit for you to give the doctor lady!"Shouted Shisui from the other room. Itachi cringed at the level of his voice; it could carry all the way to tea country. "Is she even here yet? Where is she and was that her side-lackey on the stairs with you? Did you see how that girl looked? Oh my goodness what I'd do to get a piece of that-" His sudden outburst was cut short as he turned the corner to come face-to-face with said 'doctor lady' and his cousin. Itachi instantly smirked at his cousin's mistake.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno-sensei and you must be Shisui Uchiha-san. I've already heard so much about you. I am that woman you saw on the stairs. I am also the 'doctor lady' that you spoke of. Thank you." The medic grabbed the plate from his grasp and turned to bow at the younger Uchiha. "Thank you again for allowing me in your home and having me as your doctor. I will be sure to be down for dinner at 6:50 p.m.-" She turned again to face a stunned Shisui who had yet to move from his planted spot. "Oh and about that _other_ comment you made, I am more than a piece of ass and frankly, you couldn't get this piece of ass if you got on your knees and praised it. Good day gentlemen." She cocked her head to the side with a pleasant smile before turning on her heel and sliding open her bedroom screen, all the while a wide grin was plastered on Itachi's face whilst he shook his head disappointed at his cousin who in returned blushed, feeling like a deer in headlights.

"You were extremely smooth, Shisui."

He huffed,"oh shutup...It was a minor slip-up."

"Sure it was..."

**.\\.**

"But Shisui, are you taking care of your own health?" Pried Mikoto to a sweating Shisui.

"Yesssss, I am, I assure you, Oba-san, I have no STDS or any other nasty diseases."

"Can someone please pass the asparagus?" Asked Sasuke.

Sakura grabbed the bowl of steamed rice and began spooning some onto Itachi's plate. "Here, eat up, Itachi."

"No, stop it. That is too much food."

"You have to eat it, now stop fighting me."

"What did I just say? Is all that pink hair dye corrupting your brain?"

"...But Shisui, these women and your lifestyle..."

"Um, I still haven't gotten the asparagus..."

"Shut up and eat it and that is doctor's orders!" Sakura forced a spoonful of rice towards Itachi who firmly grabbed her wrist and glared back.

"Stop trying to force food down my throat."

Sakura glared back. "I wouldn't have to force you if you would just cooperate!"

Sasuke began to grow impatient."Um, excuse me...You guys."

"Shisui, you better be careful with the women you are sexually with." Fugake pipped in.

Itachi scoffed under his breath. "Hypocrite..." He breathed.

"Itachi, eat!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm telling you, I'm always safe-"

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE PASS THE FUCKING ASPARAGUS!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fuck it," Sasuke hissed. "I'm going to go eat at Naruto's." Sasuke stood up and angrily threw his napkin onto his plate.

"Don't you mean to go _eat_ Naruto?" Itachi nonchalantly corrected.

"Shut the hell up, Itachi!" Shouted Sasuke before turning to storm out the dining room, leaving an awkward silence in his wake as everyone deciphered what the hell just happened.

"Looks like someone needs their tampon." Said Shisui after a tense moment.

Mikoto shook her head. "Shut up, Shisui."

**./.**

Sakura stood at the sink whilst dishes were piled neatly to her left. She held a dry wash cloth in her hand as she was handed another damp bowl from the person to her left who cleaned the remaining food particles off another bowl. An awkward silence swelled between the two and it was becoming suffocating. Sakura did not make the effort and she thought Itachi wasn't going to either to start conversation. She figured he was deeply embarrassed of his brother's actions tonight and was probably thinking even more it was bad idea for her to even come.

He held a concentrated expression as he worked unconsciously on the dishes, wiping the bowls precisely before passing them over. Sakura could see from the corner of her eye, the far away look on his face, as if he was in the deepest thought imaginable. But upon the turning of the faucet, water ceasing, Sakura turned to find the Uchiha still staring deeply into the murky dish water.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, tonight. That almost never happens and I don't know what possessed Sasuke to act out like that." Itachi apologized. The sudden comment surprised Sakura as her mind began to buzz, trying to come up with an answer. She really didn't find what Sasuke did all that bad but at the same time, she still did find it inappropriate for the occasion.

"It's alright, really. I've been in school with Sasuke since the academy, I know how he operates, this was just typical irritation at its finest." Sakura chuckled and Itachi raised an eyebrow. So she already knew about Sasuke and his weird sporadic tempers over meaningless things?

Itachi didn't know why but he somehow found that an immense relief, but he did. However, Sakura is still a guest and he still acted very rudely and made the family look bad. Anger began to boil in the older Uchiha's blood at the thought of his brother getting angry over the petty things and making such a scene. He could have dealt with the circumstances better than that, instead he stormed out like a child and made the family look bad.

Sakura could see the tension in Itachi's body. His body tensed and his brows furrowed tightly together. His lips hardened into a straight line and a pesky vein throbbed beneath his eye. He was actually beginning to turn pale, Sakura noticed.

Something wasn't right.

Itachi felt as if an elephant was sitting on his lungs. His breathing was becoming heavy and hard and his eyes began to blur before him, the murky water fogging and shifting in his vision as his body swayed without his knowledge.

His head was killing him, his breathing was hurting him, the room was beginning to feel like a sauna. His chest felt painful. The room began to slowly darken around his vision. A ringing in his ears drowned out the screaming as a blur of pink rushed to his vision.

"Itachi!" Screamed Sakura as Itachi's body began to give out, falling onto her pixie body. Sakura with all her might attempted to support his body. His head fell in the crook of her neck and she could feel his blazing hot skin against her cool neck and knew something was definitely wrong.

"Shisui, help me!" Sakura screamed for the elder Uchiha. He made no haste as he rushed into the kitchen after her call, Seeing Itachi unconscious and collapsed on Sakura, he moved to grab his younger cousin's slack body from her grasp.

"What happened?!"

"I don't know exactly. One minute we're doing the dishes, then he started talking and the next minute he passed out." Sakura didn't understand the panic in her voice, she's seen way worse than this. She's hauled off patients who were slaughtered or severely injured yet this man passed out and she's ready to faint along with him. She made deep shallow breathes as she slowly calmed herself. Shisui took and slung Itachi's body over his shoulder and motioned for Sakura to follow.

"He is so damn stupid..." Growled Shisui under his breath.

"Is this something that happens often?" Asked Sakura as they moved towards the staircase. Shisui was mentally grateful that Mikoto had went to bed before this happened, the poor woman is already running herself ragged with Fugaku, she didn't need the added strain on her poor heart.

"More than you'd like to know. Itachi isn't so open with his health. Something like this, he would brush it off and we would never know." Explained Shisui. His face grew grave as he talked about Itachi's ill health and his closed off life. Sakura noticed how those two looked even at first glance, close like brothers. Shisui definitely took the big brother role when it was necessary but she could tell from his personality and Itachi's, that usually Itachi would be the one digging his cousin out of trouble.

Shisui opened the door to a pitch black room and submerged his self in the darkness. His heavy footsteps padded through the room but Sakura stood at the threshold of the doorway. She didn't want to intrude into his room but the medic side of her was calling out and she had to answer to it.

"Come on in, I laid him in his bed so you can go and work your stuff. Just call if you need anything, my room is down the hall to your left." And with that, he left her to her work. The medic stared blankly off into the pitch black room. No matter how many degrees she earned, the many awards she's accepted, the countless lives she's saved, she still couldn't understand why was she so scared to be in a room alone with another man. Her heart pounded in her chest and her legs felt wobbly like jello at the thought, but she couldn't let this minor phobia get in the way of her work. Sakura has worked on males before but she never did it alone, come to think of it, she's never even been alone with another male.

'_Just do it!_' Her inner coached on. But she her body wouldn't cooperate. she felt small and insignificant like a child while she balked at his threshold.

The medic took a shallow breath and looked down the hall where Shisui walked. , and put one leg in front of the other. He needed her right now, his life was in her hands and if she didn't act now, she will never forgive her self if something happened to him while in her care.

Her body broke into cold sweat, the sound of her heart blasting in her ears but she continued on in the darkness. She followed the sound of his labored breathing and ignored the many nerves in her body that was panicking within her. They screamed for her to turn back and leave but her medic side quelled their cowardly screams. Sakura found herself at his bedside, she groped in the darkness for skin and felt what she thought was his arm. She traced down the limb and found a wrist, then a hand and she touched that hand and could feel the race of his pulse. Then she almost yelped.

His hand had grasped hers and held it tightly. Taken aback by his sudden movements, all her earlier fears were quickly dissipated as she suddenly realized; he needed her, and badly. His body was slowly turning on him, exhaustion was settling in his bones and his body could take no more of the constant torment and strain he put on it. He reminded her of a child that played in the snow until he got sick.

With his hand still tightly clasped around hers, she used her free hand to grope in the dark for a lamp, when feeling something close to it, she moved to find and a switch and soon the room was lit with a soft glow and she could see her patient better.

His body was flushed and his skin was soaked in cold sweat. His chest roughly heaved as he struggled for air and Sakura instantly felt sympathetic at the sight before her.

"Don't worry, Itachi. I will make it all better." She whispered before she went to work, removing his shirt and going into full medic mode.

'_I understand now, I won't stop until you're all better. I promise._'

**.\\.**

_I had to cut this chapter into 3 other chapters because it was almost 13 pages long when I wrote it._

_I felt it was pretty rushed near the dinner part because I was up at night when some weird paranormal shit happened in my living room then in the kitchen with things falling off the china cabinet and glass tables. _

_So I was extremely freaked out and left that part pretty chopped but never the less, I love the reviews I've been getting, please keep them coming, they motivate me to get these chapters done!_

_Tell me whatcha think!_

_~Tess_


	4. Broad- The sophisticated term for being

**.\\.**

Chapter 4

**O**

Broad- The sophisticated term for being called a bitch.

**.\\.**

_Thank you to_**_ Sakuraxoitachi, AwaitTheRise, Kushinaxminatogurl, sasusaku3623649, angel897, DiizGiirlJess, Dattebayodobe, Guest, Silverwolfighter00, _**_and _**UchihaJennifer**_for your wonderful reviews on my last chapter, I loved the feedback!_

**.\\.**

Like every Saturday, two women sat at their usual table, ordered their usual breakfast; granola parfait with low-fat whip-cream and served with a cherry on top and talked their usual gossip. Never once have they missed a beat with their short meetings every Saturday at the quaint cafe at the little corner leading to the Medical district. It was the only cafe that was built near the Hospital and like the two of them, many of the doctors, nurses, and students flock here every time hospital food was getting to them or the other small restaurants were just not giving the right atmosphere.

Sakura glanced at her blond friend through thick lashes. The medic hasn't even attempt to make a dent in her parfait unlike her friend who was halfway done with the small slender float. They always seemed to find things to talk about, whether it be about Sakura and her patients or Ino and her latest achievement or discovery in her field of science. She still would never understand what she gets out of being botanic scientist, it seemed too..._simple _for someone like Ino to get into. But Sakura merely shrugged her shoulders in understanding, knowing her friend may be thinking the same thing about her idea behind becoming a doctor when both of them at one point thought of becoming a housewife to a boy they had a foolish crush on when they were young.

_'Good thing I came to my senses.'_ She thought, how absurd it would be if she ever fell through with her childish dream. Her eyebrows knit tightly in thought but abruptly they shot up at the sound coming out her friend's mouth.

"_bwaaaaaauuuuurrrrpppp..._Excuse me." Ino blatantly burped in front of Sakura's face, knocking the pinkette out her thoughts with full force as her face twisted in disgust, shaking her head to hopefully shake away the smell whilst a blond cackled with glee.

"_God Damn!_" Sakura used her hand to fan away the horrible smell that came with her friend's loud outburst. "What was that for?!"

"You were looking off into space like some weirdo. Now listen because I was in the middle of telling you about me and Kiba's _spicy rendezvous_ in my office. I swear he threw all my slides on my floor and ripped off my lab coat like an _animal_." Said the blond, her last word dripping with erotic tingles. Sakura rolled her eyes, leave it up to Ino to mix business with pleasure with her boss of all people. Kiba was a burly muscular man that from she knows worked on the field in martial arts until he was teenager and then later joined the Science profession when he graduated the Academy at a young age. His work is tightly concerned with animals and cures for their diseases and illnesses. Ino instantly found an infatuation with him first time she laid eyes on him, he was the man she clung after her ugly divorce with the man-who's-name-shall-never-be-spoken-of.

Sakura was happy for her friend but couldn't help but feel a little concerned for what Ino said earlier about said slides that were thrown across said floor. Oh the cross contamination! She shivered at the dreadful thought, her neat-freak senses was kicking in.

The medic shook her head in the middle of the blond's epic story of sex, plants and how they rolled naked on her desk that Sakura distinctly remembered eating a sandwich off of. What the hell! Did she get _any_ work done with her clothes on? "Ew, I haven't even touch my parfait yet and I feel like I'm gonna hurl!"

Ino scoffed and rolled her eyes a dazed grin still stretched across her face.

"You should watch out Ino before you have _three _kids before you're 27." Sakura scolded, clicking her tongue at her friend who took visible offense to her warning.

"Pffft, I'm not stupid Sakura, I use protection-sometimes. Besides, so what if I do get pregnant again? Kiba is a great father figure with Hajime and Kotaru, what's more if a little girl or boy grace my body again?" She shrugged, contemplating the idea of bringing the subject of children up with Kiba. They seemed pretty serious about each other and have been slowly taking it to the next level, so why not? Sakura took a spoonful of her parfait to occupy her mouth, she didn't have much to say on the subject. Ino caught on her to her friend's discomfort rather quickly, watching her in amusement.

"So what's up with you? If my memory serves me right, you did say to me over the phone that you've gotten a promotion, but you didn't too sound happy about it. What could be worse than being in a room with sick germy people, billboard brow?" Ino blew her coffee and sipped it happily, her eyes watching the pinkette from the rim of her cup. Sakura's eye twitched at her friend's little pet name for her. Old habits never change it seemed. She sighed, knowing she cannot contain the news herself and have been secretly waiting for the right moment to announce it and here was her chance to tell her friend her big news.

'_Here goes,_'

"I have an Uchiha as my patient." She said in one breath.

"..."

"Ino-"

"Get the hell out..."

"What?"

"You're a damn lie!" Ino's eyes were as wide as saucers as her jaw hung in shock. She was taking the news better than what Sakura expected.

"I swear on Konoha's proud flag, Tsunade put me in charge of babysitting an Uchiha!" Sakura rested a hand across her chest for emphases on her point. Ino still looked shock but Sakura could see the gears turning inwardly in her mind, her wild imagination taking root.

"Oh my Kami-sama, can't you see it, Sakura? Your shishou is trying to pimp you out to the nearest _patient_ who will pay the hefty dollar for your _services._" Ino busted out in a fit of laughter, causing her coffee and their two slim floats of half-eaten granola wobble in the process. Sakura tried to quell the noisy laughter coming from her friend by trying to cover her mouth but the blond continued to laugh albeit cackle at her own friend's expense.

"Ino!"

"Oh yea, I bet you'll be needing some condoms for your little _promotion._" Ino reached for her Prada bag whilst the heat in Sakura's neck rose all the way to her hairline in a deep red blush that competed with the color of her hair. Sakura could only _feel_ the eyes that watched them as Ino pulled out a film roll of Ecstasy Condoms from her purse. In a haste to hide them, Sakura reached over the table and quickly snatched the roll before anyone recognized them. The embarrassment she would have to forgo to explain this if someone from the hospital saw this little scene playing out.

Despite that, Ino had no shame!

"It's not like that, damnit! And geez-louse if any body needed these, it would have to be you!" Sakura tucked the rubbers in the pocket of her shorts, understanding now what all the crusty old philosopher men mean when they say maturity does not come with age(Ino is the perfect example of this). Anyone could have seen these and thought so ill of her intentions, for Kami-sama sake, she hasn't even really been touched _down there_ why the hell should she need rubbers that would probably expire like the last ones she was given?

After the blond's laughter died down, she wiped pesky tears from her eyes and smiled unapologetic to her friend who shook her head at her eccentric friend. "So who is he? Which lucky Uchiha did you bag?"

Sakura sighed irritably, both at her friend and at the answer to her question. "Itachi Uchiha." Ino stared incredulously at her friend upon the sound the Uchiha's name. It was obvious Sakura nodded her head too at her friend's disbelief, she could only wish it was a joke too.

"The ice king? Honey, even if you weren't lying, I still don't believe you." It was Sakura'a turn to look baffled. The nerve of this woman! Ino has told Sakura countless stories that were so far fetched, you wouldn't even try to believe them yet she couldn't wrap her mind around the concept of Itachi being her top patient. Was she not worthy of him?

"If you don't believe me then you probably wouldn't believe that I have to live with him too as part of my task."

Thats when Ino nearly lost it.

"What?!" Sakura cringed as her voice went an octave higher. Ino could be so dramatic but this is why she loved her. "Oh my gosh. Keep those condoms, you my friend, are going to be needing them more than me!"

"Trust me Ino, there will be none of that going on. His personality is shockingly way worse than yours. He's a prick, smart mouthed and inconsiderate of my feelings. If you think I'm that desperate then you've got another thing coming! I swear the man is as much a gentleman as Sasuke was a happy person."

In the midst of their laughter, Ino's phone buzzed in her pocket. Upon pulling it out and checking the screen, her face lit up and she giggled to herself. "Well, my good friend, I'd love to stay a little more and chat and I wish you all the best but it's about time for me to be heading to meet the boys. Kiba took them to the lab to look at gross things boys tend to find 'cool'."

"Tell Kotaro and Hajime that a wedgie is waiting for them next time I see those wannabe know-it-alls!" Sakura yelled as Ino waved a good-bye before slipping out the door. Before she knew it, Sakura's smile began to fall as she felt a small pang of sadness at the sight of Ino's retreating figure.

She couldn't help but feel a little bit lonely now, how could she be so foolish to forget that Ino had her own life? She had two troublesome kids, an asshole ex-husband and a current steamy boyfriend to tend to and Sakura had no one of her own to answer to.

Aside from work, maybe her life was a little bland?

Or maybe it was all in her head, she has plenty of friends and family to hangout with just not at that exact moment. Besides, she has her own agenda to do. She has a whole Uchiha to take care of speaking of said man, she had to run to the h ospital anyway and prepare a medicine bag for Itachi. She had a lot of things to do, she had no time for her friends anyway.

Sakura continued to tell herself that.

Sakura paid for her and Ino's breakfast and slung her messenger purse over her shoulder and left the small cafe.

Yes. She had too many things to do.

**.\\.**

Saying Itachi was a morning person was laughable.

He _hated_ mornings.

He hated them more than he hated his father, more than he hated his cousin and more than he hated paperwork. Who ever made it the bright idea to wake up at the ass crack of dawn should be mercilessly carried outside and slapped repeatedly with an alarm clock.

As harsh as it sounded, it was nothing compared to what was waiting for him- or _who _he should say- later on today. He rolled over in his Temper Pedic mattress, a dull groan rumbling in his throat. At that moment, he understood the Naras and their unwavering laziness, this day was indeed a recipe for trouble. Slits of sunlight peered through the narrow gap of opaque blinds and cut across his sweat sprinkled chest. Itachi grimaced at the uncomfortable heat and turned his bare back to the blinds.

Another thing he hated- contrary to popular belief- was heat. Unlike the rest of the Uchihas (besides Shisui) who are incest-bred, heat tolerance was low in the main household. A birth defect which is common with the Uchihas who still incest-breed is their unnatural ability to produce large amounts of body heat and tolerate it. Touching their skin for a long period of time could make anyone feel as if they were hugging a furnace naked. Shisui's father was the first Uchiha to break the family tradition of incest-breeding by marrying a woman from another village by the name of Kokoro. And Shisui's father was deemed a traitor until Fugaku became the second Uchiha to break the tradition by marrying outside the Uchihas but Mikoto held rare blood albeit royal due to the fact she is a direct descendant from one of the originals who founded the clan and help in the development of Konoha as a village which is why no elder ever objected to their union and welcomed her with open arms.

In result, this is why Itachi, Sasuke, Shisui and even Mikoto are susceptible to heat and the worse part is Fugaku was generally the one turning _up_ the heat during the summer.

The thought of it made Itachi thrashed around in his bed exasperatedly searching for a cool, comfortable spot.

He hated summers.

**.\\\.**

After long deliberating whether or not to make an appearance, Itachi founded his self lumbering to the kitchen. He was greeted by the intoxicating smells wafting from a pot on the stove. Too tired to even open his eyes, he languidly moved to be behind the figure at the stove. It's been far too long since he's been around to taste his mother's home cooking and he looked forward to her morning breakfast spread.

"Good morning," He muttered. He didn't see her jump as he attempted to rub sleep from his eyes with the heel of his hand.

Or should he say, _he _jumped.

"Holy shit!" The man behind the stove screeched as he jumped into a full rotation to face his younger cousin. "Dude, what the hell was that for, you damn near sent me into shock!" Panted the ever dramatic Shisui as he held his hand over his erratic beating heart. Eyes wide as saucers, his face quickly shifted from shock to anger.

"What in the fuck-piss were you doing?!" Itachi cringed at the deafening sound coming from his cousin's big mouth. He had the right mind to tape it shut.

The younger Uchiha was in no mood for his cousin's pique banter. "Shut up, why must you be so loud in the morning?" He sneered to the hard headed Shisui. He swore anything he said to him would always go through one ear and come out the other- matter-of-fact -go _over_ his head is more like him.

Did he ever mention how much he hated his cousin?

Shisui flipped his hair over his shoulder, scanning over his cousin's condition. His brows furrowed and his arms were crossed firmly over the other. Itachi squinted his blurring eyes, before his lips opened to make a comment towards the older Uchiha's hair, he had remembered instantly. He had forgotten Shisui was letting his hair grow out for some odd Shisui-will-always-be-the-only-one-to-understand reason. The mass of thick ebony cascaded down his back in sharp ringlet curls that bounced and made it almost seemed like he had more of a perm than his own natural hair. Another thing he seemed to inherit from his mother; her hair texture was very different from an Uchiha's bone straight hair.

But Itachi did not even have the strength to question Shisui's logic, knowing that's just what opens the Pandora Box. He merely sighed and rolled his eyes, he _did not_ come home to this.

Technically speaking, he didn't have any intentions in coming home at all.(But that's beside his point)

"I miss one hair appointment with my stylist and you're ready to take me on our honeymoon. Dude. Not cool. You almost broke Guy Code._"_ Shisui sighed before his usual goofy smile made an appearance once again. As Shisui ran a hand through his thick ringlets, Itachi squinted his eyes and upon further examination of his cousin's appearance, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Was his cousin was wearing...Makeup? His eyes were heavily lined with eyeliner and his face looked...powdered. Was he also wearing eye shadow? He thought of how ridiculous his cousin looked like and made a face of disgust that did not go unnoticed by the ever 'observant' Shisui.

Itachi scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself, Shisui. Not even Orochimaru wants what you are offering. But on the other hand, is there something you're not telling us? If you're going through another phase, do please let me know if you want me to contact the support group again. Or at the very most, the psychiatrist? This looks a little more severe than just playing in Sasuke's makeup bag." Shisui looked comically offended. Itachi rolled his eyes and began spooning steamed rice into a bowl.

"One-your brother, to my knowledge- doesn't own a makeup bag. Two, if you _must_ know." Shisui started. He brush aside his young cousin's remark whilst Itachi raised an eyebrow; here comes his Shisui-will-always-be-the-only-one-to-understand logic. "My female_-friend_ says the black goes great with my eyes and brings out the dark blue that lurks with it." Shisui batted his eyes.

"I believe she lied to you." Itachi pulled out the utensil drawer, rummaging for his favorite chopsticks.

"Shaddup! You're just mad because I have a girl who I can plow on Saturday nights while you jag off at home to cosplay porn!" Shisui yelled. Itachi ignored his cousin, too annoyed at his stupidity to answer or even remark to his statement.

"This wouldn't happen to be the same woman whom you've slept with then proceeded to lay with her mother and said same woman who slashed your tires last week?" Itachi eased by his cousin with a haughty smirk on his face. He descended into the living room and sat at the crystal dining table in the middle of the dining hall, a flustered tongue-tied Shisui stumbling behind him with an air of frustration as he tried to get his case a part.

"Actually no it's not! She was crazy, like a screw loose. I'm never making that mistake again but that's not my point. Even Sasuke has bitches lining up!" Shisui followed Itachi into the dining room and hovered over his cousin whilst he chewed his plain rice.

"Yes, but unlike you, Sasuke prefers plowing _boys_ on Saturday nights."

"What makes you think Sasuke bats for that team?" Shisui shuddered at the thought of Sasuke bending over a guy. Itachi scoffed unaffected by the visual in his own mind. "Besides, isn't he getting married to a woman that the elders chose?"

"That means nothing, as if I don't know my own brother." Itachi quietly chewed as Shisui mulled over what his cousin said. If anyone knew Sasuke like he did, they would know that he was exactly like his father; a womanizer who gets what he wants and takes it if he has to, never sleeping in the same bed, if you will. He couldn't see Sasuke giving up a life of women to dominate another man.

It made him inadvertently shudder at the vivid image in his mind.

"Ew," He concluded, vehemently shaking the images out his brain. "Isn't he getting married, why doesn't he just come out the closet?"

"Why do you ask stupid questions, Shisui? Do we not live in a political family that upholds the image of a squeaky clean background? Are we not famous for being famous? Do we have a reputation for nothing? A hair out of place on this family's resume would mean death to us politically and socially."

"Besides, marrying a woman outside your village and race is another thing." Itachi eyed Shisui, knowing well of his father's disgracefully traitorous action against the clan and how reluctant they were to accept his marriage and Shisui's birth altogether. "Confessing to the world that you would not have women is a whole other Pandora Box to open." Shisui pulled up a chair whilst still in his musings, slowly nodding understandingly.

"Sasuke would crumble under their scrutiny."

**.\\\.**

"Hello everyone!" Sakura greeted as she came through the automatic Hospital doors. The usual nurses at the desk glanced over at Sakura and gave her a wide smile, one in particular standing up to meet her at the table.

"Hey, stranger. Haven't seen your face around here in a while." Said Ayami. Ayami is one of Sakura's good friends and co-workers. She had her usual luscious platinum locks tied securely to the nape of her neck, her long braided ponytail wrapped around her bun many times.

"Yea, its good to be back." Breathed Sakura happily. She felt almost at home, instantly. Being away from the hospital for a long time could take it's toll on Sakura but her work was needed elsewhere and upon seeing that situation yesterday with Itachi's body shutting down, she knew his condition is way worse than what he lets on.

After the medic signed in, she took an elevator all the way to the top floor and opened up the dark room. Someone had shut the blinds when she left and did not opened them back. She hated darkness and gloomy surroundings, she didn't like to surround herself in a lot of sadness and dread.

The irony of it is, the job of a medic is to be around sadness and dread because people are in pain and fighting for their life.

But that's one of the reasons why she became a medic, to help others so they would not be in pain anymore, so that all the sadness around them will be gone and they can go on to continue to live their life to the fullest without an ounce of sorrow.

Sakura hurriedly yanked open the blinds before the dreadful memories flooded her mind. She had no time for that right now. Her once dark room is now lit up by the natural light of the sun, it basked the room and touched all exposed space of wall. It crept up the floor and splashed against stacks of papers, cornering shadows on the other and ends.

Maybe she was better off having kept the blinds closed.

Papers were sprawled and stacked high on her red wood desk. Portfolios and folders littered her floor along with scattered papers and documents. She noticed she had stepped on a trail of them from the doorway, all having the evidence of her dusty brown shoe print puzzled and overlapping onto multiple sheets.

_'Geez, looks like Tsunade carried on a little too much with her visit from Jiraya.'_ Inner whispered disgustedly. She was as horrified as Sakura at the mess that Tsunade and Jiraya made. It was going to take her ages to clean and refile a lot of the papers that were scattered. She couldn't even decipher her papers from the day she left from the day she started at the hospital.

Inner gaze on, feeling the surge of anger boiling in her host's body. The inner conscious braced herself as she felt the first wave of anger washing over Sakura, the medic had many stages of anger that she passes through and stage one was just beginning.

'_Stage 1- Scream_' She muttered, almost frightened by Sakura's unhappy disposition.

Taking it from the diaphragm, the medic breathed in with the biggest breath of air she has ever taken and in one fine huff, she screamed with all her might.

"TSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUNNNAAAAAAAAADDDDDDEEEEEEE!"

**.\\\.**

Meanwhile, the said middle-aged woman felt a slight tickle of her nose and instinctively swiped at her nose.

"I don't know why, but I think Sakura hates me now..." She muttered whilst her fingers flew across the screen of her phone. "...Oh well...I just got to make sure she doesn't see her office..."

**.\\\.**

Inner had gotten a little more terrified of her host's anger. Sakura had bypassed through stage 2, 3, and 4 and went straight for 5.

'..._Bitch fit._' Inner sighed.

Sakura paced the floor angrily, kicking up papers with her feet and having them flutter around her. "Who the hell does she think she is? Coming in here to have out-of-control sex in my office! MY OFFICE, of all places!"

"She is so insufferable!"

'_Yea!_'

"A total pain in the ass!"

'_Yea!_'

"I should go give her a piece of my mind!"

'_Yea-No, no, no! Sakura don't!_'

"What? Why! I thought you were on my side!"

'_I am, but lets not forget who we're trying to confront. Need I remind you the last time Jiraya and Tsunade got into a fight?_' Sakura balked, paling at the vivid memory of Jiraya flying down the hallway and toppling over Sakura. They both scrambled to get their feet but Tsunade was quick to turn the corner and with the sound of her heels clacking sharply against linoleum floor, the pervy sage was quick to toss Sakura off and run. She had landed on a nearby filing cabinet and had bumped her head off the wall but the look on Tsunade's face as she came like a bat from hell, flying down the hallway has haunted Sakura since that day.

"Maybe you're right."

'_I know I am, hon._'

"But how am I going to get her for this?" Sakura mulled, leaning on the edge of her desk with her arms crossed, one hand propped up holding her chin and the other tucked beneath her opposite arm.

Then the idea popped into her head.

**.\\\.**

"Welcome back my delicate flower!" Shisui greeted, standing up to meet Sakura at the threshold of the dining room. He scooped up her pixie frame and hugged her tightly, spinning her around the room. The medic, taken aback by the sudden gesture held onto his shirt for dear life while her legs swung in the air. She hoped he didn't bump into anything.

"Its nice to see you too, Shisui." Sakura muttered into his chest. Itachi watched with a stoic expression, but on the inside, he was fuming at his perverted cousin and the drunken grin that was stretched on his face. Shisui was warned to keep his hands to himself when around Sakura, the last thing he needed was the clean up another mess that involved paternity and another girl who demands compensation for having his child.

Not that he thought Sakura would be one of those girls but the woman could easily be a problem if Shisui went to bed with her. His cousin is a known whore who bed hops and many women- knowing this, mind you, -still grows an emotional attachment to him long after he's warmed their bed and gotten what he wanted. A strong Uchiha trait he's inherited which is beyond unlike his father who is as faithful to his wife as Itachi to his work. (Even though it took a while for Shisui's mother to whip his father out his man-whoring life.)

"Shisui, don't you have _my_ job to do?" Itachi droned from his mug of tea. His statement pulled his cousin out of his musings, shooting his younger cousin a knowing smile even though a lick of hatred burned behind his eyes. But as quick as it was there in a blink it was gone and replaced by his happy exterior before Itachi could notice.

"Right you are, cuz-o, right you are." He agreed. He lightly set the medic on her feet, helping steady her spinning head and bracing her before he entirely lets go. Sakura stumbled and swayed, her emerald eyes widely open but the room continued to spin out of focus. She stared at the three grinning Shisuis in front of her and swung at the one on her left. Feeling satisfied as she came into contact with skin slapping against her hand.

"Ow, that was my cheek!"

"Good!" Sakura willed herself still, her eyes still not completely done seeing doubles. She spied the first chair that didn't look in multiples and plopped down in it then she bent over in the chair and pressed her head between her legs and groaned. "My head and my stomach hurts now."

Itachi chuckled while Shisui nursed his bruised cheek. "You never fail to be stupid."

"Oh shut up and pop your pills, you _Hikikomori_."

**.\\\.**

_**All mistakes are mine (even in last chapter) and will be fixed when I feel up to it. Right now just smile and pretend its right.**_

_Hikikomori,_

_If I'm not mistaken, that word means in Japanese, a modern day shut-in. Preferably young adults who live as a modern day hermit._

_-cough, cough- fits Itachi well -cough, cough-_

_R&R You guys, its been a tough week, I need some lovely reviews in my life right now. ;-;_

_~Tessela_


	5. Lions, Tigers, and Bears

**.\\.**

Chapter 5

**O**

Lions and Tigers and Bears don't scare me shitless, but I know something that does

**.\\.**

_Thank you to **Crimson dragonx, Doujin-Maker (x3), 1ItachiUchiha, SilverWolfighter00, Zenbon Zakura, river of the sand, and Momijii **for your wonderful reviews last chapter, I love the feedback and keep 'em coming!_

**.\\.**

"Thanks again for cutting my hair, sweet Sakura. Your hands are gentle like a mother's touch yet keen and precise like a Samurai."

"You're welcome Shisui, anytime." Sakura laughed nervously, taken aback by his blunt and shameless flirting. Sakura combed another piece of hair and held it between her middle and index finger, measuring the length of the hair with another lock that she previously trimmed. Long locks of hair littered around Sakura's feet as more strands of hair fall from Shisui's head.

_Snip-snip_

The sound of the scissors were not music to Shisui's ears. "Damnit, Itachi! Why did Fugaku make me cut my hair? It was beautiful the way it was!" Cried Shisui from his seat. He huffed a few more times before shaking his head causing Sakura to groaned in irritation when she lost her place in his hair.

"Stop moving Shisui or I'm going to leave you with a mullet!" Sakura demanded irritably.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you skipped all your hair appointments." Itachi rolled his eyes before going back to the business magazine he was previously reading.

"Actually, you're starting to look like you need a haircut too, Itachi." Sakura interjected, amused at the look of horror that quickly flashed across Itachi's face at the sound of her words. It was true, Itachi's hair was exceedingly long down the expanse of his back. His bangs starting to caress his collarbones and his ponytail sitting higher up at the base of his head, keeping his hair at a length of to his elbow.

"Yea I've noticed that, you need a haircut too!" Chuckled Shisui before it dawned on him. He took a double take of the length of Itachi's hair soon the eldest Uchiha was became _livid_. "Whoa, whoa, what the hell?! Your hair is _way_ longer and yet he wants me to cut mine?!"

After a moment of thought, he admitted that his hair was beginning to be longer than it use to be but being pent up in an office all his days without the luxury of a barber could be taxing on one's image. He unconsciously ran his fingers through his long ponytail, having it fall over his shoulder. This gave Shisui the wrong idea that he was teasing him and caused him to release a string of curses, all that were ignored by Itachi and made Sakura give a questioning look about his vocabulary. "You may be right, Sakura but I would never let an amateur near my hair." To his pleasure, she scoffed angrily and continued to trim Shisui's hair, albeit a little more aggressively now.

"Itachi, stop provoking her. She might actually give me a mullet." Shisui frowned deeply at the thought of it.

_Snip-snip_

Itachi drifted back into his musings with his elbow on the table and his cheek resting on his knuckles, watching the medic's sheer concentration on cutting his hair and the look of utter enjoyment on Shisui's face at the perverted thoughts going through his mind about the medic. Itachi suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at Shisui's childish infatuation.

A few moments later, Sakura stepped back and eyed her handy work with a satisfying grin. "Okay Shisui, you're all done. Tell me what you think." She handed him a mirror and the elder Uchiha began to examine his self, running his hand through his hair a few times to get the feel before smirking deviously at himself. She had kept cut his hair back to it's previous length before he grew it out but made the only difference in the back where his hair stopped at the nape of his neck, a small tail peeking out from the otherwise perfectly align hair.

"Well Sakura, you may be an amateur to _someone_ in this room, but you're spot-on to me. You've capture my stunning looks perfectly. Maybe I should get haircuts more often." He remarked with a wink towards the medic. The elder Uchiha stood up from the kitchen stool he sat in and stretched his body, feeling a satisfying pop. He was relieved when he was able to move again, the chair had been horrible and unmerciful to his ass and back.

Just then, Mikoto appeared through the threshold of the living room. She had a suspiciously-innocent smile and a bright lime green umbrella in her hands. She moved to stand in front of Itachi and out Sakura's way as she swept the hair up from the floor, catching her eldest son's eye immediately.

"Itachi, can you run a few errands for me? I have a whole list made up for you." The Uchiha matriarch pulled a long slip of paper from the pocket of her navy sun dress. Itachi suppressed a groan; he hated shopping. He had people who did it for him because of the simple fact he hated shopping but he knew his mother wouldn't hear of his complaints. "Oh and take your lovely friend, Haruno-sensei with you too."

Itachi's frown deepened. He had no intention of taking the young medic with him but knowing whatever his mother says goes, he turned to the medic who opened the trash can to deposit the scraps of hair. However, upon hearing her name, she was paying full attention to the conversation and turned to look at them when she closed the trash.

"Okay," He simply said in a monotone voice. Mikoto smiled, unfazed by her son's bad aura. She handed Itachi the shopping list and turned to Sakura and handed her the umbrella.

"It feels very humid outside, I don't need a weather man to tell me what's going to be today so I want you two prepared. I assume you're taking the limousine?"

Before Itachi could confirm, Sakura swiftly cut him off. "No, we are going to walk."

"Excuse me?" He turned to eye the medic in disbelief.

"Walking is a form of good exercise. With all the food you're consuming, you need a way of burning it off." She explained. The housewife was indifferent about the situation and smiled anyway.

"Excellent! Well you two get a move on so you could get a head-start before the rain starts." She said, giving them a shoo gesture for emphasis.

**.\\.**

"It sure is bright out today." Observed Sakura, cupping a hand over her eyes for shade when she glanced up at the bright blue sky. Itachi looked up from the children in the streets he was watching to cast a look at the sky, listening to the pinkette talk but not entirely taking in her words.

He was too busy lost in thought. He was anxious to know what were the elders' plans on finding him a bride. How did they think he was going to find a girl that he approved of in _six months_? He was known as the asexual Uchiha for a reason. He had no interest in any women in Konoha, he had no interest in men at all and he found no one sexually appealing to his eyes. He figured this was probably their plan all along to get him to cede and allow them to give him a random bride of their choosing.

Knowing full well the reason behind them pushing a bride onto him was not because of the line of future heirs to the head but because of the many traditions being broken with his father and Shisui's father. They feared putting too many outsiders in the clan may spoil the rich blood and history. Him having strong characteristics of his own father with a stubborn, rebel-like personality put him at risk for what decisions he may make and that will throw off the Uchiha tradition and blood severely since his mother was a small percentage of Uchiha, which made him majority Uchiha and his children if he chose outside the clan would be less than 50%. Those numbers would be okay if he were a normal Uchiha but he was soon to be _head _Uchiha so those numbers were disastrous.

"So," Started Sakura, pulling him out of his musings "what was it like?"

"Hm..?"

"Y'know, how was it like owning your own company? Being a big business tycoon?" She clarified.

"Better than this."

Sakura felt a snide remark on the tip of her tongue but she swallowed it down. '_Be professional_' She mentally coached her self whilst her inner snickered in a corner. "Can you be more specific?"

"Why do you want to know about my business?"

"Just curious," she replied, feigning innocence.

"Well don't be," He replied back harshly to her displeasure but that didn't deter the medic.

"And that's why I _won't_ stop talking. You need to learn some people skills." Said Sakura with a pleasant smile. Itachi glanced her from the corner of his eye before rolling them (this was starting to become a habit). She was truly annoying, but he found himself playing into her games.

"Fine," He started. "It wasn't a very enjoyable way of life but it was rewarding. I got triple the work done versus how I would've been had I decided to live outside my office. The hours were long, yes, but the investments, stocks, and business abroad was profitable enough for me to continue."

"But your health was not being properly taken care of." She added, causing the Uchiha to nod. He agreed that his health was not in the best of shape.

"That may be true but in the world of business, if it doesn't make them in any way look good, don't expect a '_get well soon_' card to be on your nightstand when you're ill and bedridden. Our relationships with other corporations are very cut-throat and strictly business orientated. One false move and you could lose all your investors with just one ailment if they deem you incapable of carrying out their business and giving them what they want; a profitable investment."

"But that's...that's,"

"That's the world of business, Sakura." He shrugged. Why did she care so much and why is she so nosy in his life?

Sakura was not satisfied with his response. She looked down at her feet as she walked, biting her thumbnail in thought. She didn't like the sound of what he said, this could mean that he's probably been experiencing this for a while and just now getting help for it. Sakura stole a quick glance at Itachi's face before he could notice.

Who could live that like?

"Where are we going exactly, Sakura?" Asked Itachi after a moment, pulling Sakura out of her deep musings. After realizing they were just aimlessly walking, Sakura gasped and blushed deeply, feeling slightly embarrassed. She pulled out the sheet of paper from her purse and swept her eyes over the slip.

_Grocery Shopping list, _The first line read with a list of fruits and vegetables and other items. Sakura slightly cracked a smile at the last line Mikoto added.

_(And get things that you like too, Sakura~!) _She wrote in her neat, fancy, penmanship.

"So we're going to the grocery store first." Said Sakura. Itachi simply grunted his reply and continued onward. They crossed a few more streets and walked down multiple blocks until they came up to the parking lot of a small, modest grocery store. The duo crossed the parking lot quickly and stepped through the doors of the store, instantly greeted by the high AC. Sakura felt the refreshing chill run down her spine but knew she would regret later on having worn a short sleeve V-neck that day. The Uchiha followed closely behind as the pinkette grabbed a buggy and steered them down an isle of the store. He watched with disinterested eyes in everything and everyone he seen. However the business-tycoon didn't miss the lusty looks and the usual checking-out glances from women and mothers that he passed by. Sakura too did not miss these looks but was given hateful glares and evil looks from the females who soon spotted her next to the Uchiha.

"They think we're a couple." Groaned Sakura more to herself than him.

"Thank you, captain obvious." He replied in a monotone voice, grabbing a box of cereal and throwing it in the cart to Sakura's annoyance.

"I'm happy you're starting to eat more Itachi, but we're sticking to a list first before we get anything we don't need." She said sternly to Itachi's utter annoyance. Sakura took the box of 'Kunai Krunchies' and reach to put it back on the shelf.

"Who's paying for it?" He said in irritation as he grabbed the box and tossed it back in the buggy. Not one to make a scene, Sakura let his childish behavior go and pushed the cart along, grabbing various items and checking them off the list. Itachi at times would grab his own items and toss them along in the buggy. He didn't know why but he found a small amusement, a _very_ small, amusement in making the medic angry. The Uchiha at times found himself suppressing a smirk when he would throw a random item into the cart and caused the medic to at many times give him an evil glare or sigh irritably, but she kept her professional manner and did not complain or protest at all.

Until they steered into the soda and beverage isle. Sakura stopped the cart in front of a stand of _Pepsi_ drinks and plucked up two large 2-liter sodas, remembering the permission Mikoto gave her for getting her own things. But just as she was getting her soda, on the other side of the buggy was a stand for _Coca-Cola_. Itachi grabbed two 2-liters of his own and the two simultaneously turned to deposit the two drinks but quickly stopped upon seeing the others choice.

"Excuse me, but we drink _Coca-Cola_ in this house." Said Itachi firmly with a blank expression. Sakura gave her own resentful look to him and the drink.

"I'm sorry," She started in a sarcastic voice. "But I've been drinking _Pepsi_ all my life and frankly, it tastes much better than that _bland_ soda you like. For once you should drink something with flavor." Sakura dropped the two bottles into the cart but her bottle was quickly picked back up by slender pale fingers.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Demanded Sakura as Itachi walked to the stand to place the beverage back.

"I'm happy you're warming up to us more Sakura, but we're sticking to a list first before we get anything we don't need." Replied Itachi sarcastically, using the medic's sentence against her.

"Well..." The medic blushed, slightly at lost with words. She huffed and pushed the cart along, intending on leaving a smirking Itachi behind.

He chuckled, "Is someone mad?"

**.\\.**

Itachi held the door for Sakura as she walked out and followed behind her until he was in-step next to her. The sky had began to blacken with gray clouds that splashed against the sky, tainting a once beautiful day with it's gloom. Sakura glanced up at the sky and felt a few droplets of water speckle onto her face. '_Oh these clouds are looking really dark_.' She thought cautiously. Soon she remembered the house mother thrusting an umbrella into her hands and felt instantly grateful for Mikoto's great intuition.

"Hey, Itachi," Sakura nudged the taller man lightly with her elbow to get his attention. Itachi turned to face her, mildly annoyed that she disturbed him from his thoughts again. "It's about to rain. I'll carry one of your bags and you can handle the umbrella." She suggested whilst she felt a few more drops.

The Uchiha did not seem happy with that suggestion and shook his head. "I am not completely incapacitated, Haruno-sensei. I can carry my own bags. Give _me_ your bags and _you_ carry the umbrella." He decided. Sakura sighed before letting the thick-headed Uchiha get his way, handing him her bags and pulling the green umbrella from her purse and opening it just before the drizzle turned into a downpour of rain. Sakura felt a song on the tip of her tongue and unconsciously she parted her lips and sung.

"_Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day, I want to go out and play, rain, rain, go away,_"

Itachi turned instantly to glare at the young medic but the comment stopped dead on his tongue when he saw the look of enjoyment on her face. She had a tender smile as she continued to sing, the sound that emitted from her lips were soft and sweet and for a moment he did not protest it like he initially wanted to but instead he said nothing and turned head forward. He would tolerate it just this once.

Besides Sakura's singing, they walked in relative silence. It was a comfortable silence; no one was quick to break it. The rain continued to pelt down mercilessly over them but that too was comfortable to listen to.

They eventually returned to the Uchiha compound and was greeted by a familiar tuff of blond hair that opened the door for them. Sakura's eyes widen slightly before settling again. Naruto came to visit. She briefly wondered was this visit for Sasuke or for her? He donned his Hokage uniform, slightly damp from the rain that he was surely caught in before he came, water still even dripped from his hat that hung from a holster on his belt to dry. The blond cracked his signature grin at the sight of Sakura and opened the door slightly wider than before to give them space. The rain was beginning to pelt down harder, the gutters running over with water and the trees dancing with the wind and moisture on it's leaves.

The sky began to grow angrier as it blackened the clouds and attacked the lush land beneath it, and soon a flash of light skittered across the sky and following it a violent clash of thunder. The sound made Sakura jump but it went slightly unnoticed by the Uchiha but blue sparkling eyes caught the small gesture.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura greeted, her voice slightly shaken with fear but still curious about his sudden visit. Usually Sasuke would leave to go to Naruto's apartment or office in the Hokage tower but it was slightly unusual for Naruto to show up. Naruto stepped aside to let the medic and Uchiha through the door. They quickly took off their shoes and Sakura closed the dripping umbrella and sat it to dry.

"Yo, I was just waiting here for you to come back." Naruto seemed to tense upon seeing Itachi next to his old friend but Sakura did not seem to notice, her mind racing with thoughts. Instantly she understood this must be important if he had to make the trip all the way here.

Sakura turned to Itachi and handed him the rest of her bags. "Go start taking out the groceries." She instructed. Itachi stared baffled at the young medic but did not protest as he gathered her bags in his hands. Naruto relaxed even more after they were left alone, leaning on the wall behind him with his arms crossed against his chest. He looked more mature than Sakura remembered.

"So," he started. "How's this Uchiha thing working out for you so far."

"It's interesting, I got my work cut out for me here." She remarked. He nodded his head understandingly, looking down at something far more interesting on the floor.

"Well I just-kinda heard Tsunade was pimping you out. I had to come see this for myself." He said nervously before looking up with a sheepish grin and rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I'm happy to see those womanizers haven't gotten to you."

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up, he was concerned about her? Naruto came all the way from all his work in the Hokage tower just to check up on her? Did the Uchihas really have that bad of reputation?

"Thanks for the concern Naruto but you know I'm a big girl, right?" She said with a small smirk, causing the blond to turn red at her comment.

"I know...JEEEZ... I'm just...making sure Sasuke or that bastard Shisui for that matter hasn't...you know..._messed_ with you." He stuttered in embarrassment. Sakura smiled tenderly at him, causing the blond to blush before grinning widely. He sighed heavily and regained his composure before talking again. "You're like my little sister, I have to make sure you're not in dangerous territory. These Uchihas are known to pounce on their prey." He warned.

"And when they do, don't you think I can fight them off?" She chuckled, raising an eyebrow at his assumption that she couldn't handle herself here. "They're charming ways don't easily get to me anymore. I'm almost immune to them."

Naruto nodded his head understandingly but still had a hint of doubt. "That may be true, but I just want you to be safe, okay, and if any of these bastards try to put a move on you _Shisui Uchiha _especially, let me know and I'll get Kakashi-sensei and we'll both beat the shit out of them for you!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his words. Hokage life seemed to have not changed Naruto one bit. The blond man once seething with a passionate fury, calmed at the sweet sound of Sakura's laugh. He blushed profusely, haven't heard the sound of her voice in a while but relieved when she was still able to laugh so freely despite all she's been through. All his work in the tower, preparing his coronation and Tsunade stepping down in a matter of days have pulled him a lot from his social life with Sakura.

Just then a bright light beamed through the small oval glass on the front door and a splitting sound of thunder rocked Sakura's ears. The roaring sound frightened Sakura and caused her to run into Naruto's arms in fear of the violent sound. He frowned as he wordlessly held her, her form shaking with fear in his arms.

"I'm...sorry..." She whimpered. Naruto frowned, he was fully aware she was afraid of lightning but terrified of thunder.

"Its okay, Sakura-chan but the question is are _you _going to be okay? I can stay here the night and crash if you want. I'm sure granny wouldn't mind if I keep my robes on for another day." He then smiled again as if his worried demeanor vanished into thin air. "Besides, I'll be wearing these same robes for the rest of my life now, might as well break them in right now!"

"Its alright. I'll be okay. Its only just a little thunder." She whispered but he could still hear the fear in her voice despite the smile of reassurance she gave him. She didn't want him to put all his important work on hold for her, she felt guilty with just knowing he came all the way across Konoha just to see her.

As much as she hated him to go, Sakura hugged Naruto a little while longer before parting and watched him go his separate way out the door. She frowned at his retreating figure, missing him terribly already, it felt its been years since she has seen him. Last time they spoke was when it was announced he was next in line for Hokage, soon after that he became exclusive and extremely busy with learning the politics of their country and readying him for his rightful seat. She turned to walk from the foyer and passed the dining room to the kitchen where she spied Mikoto watching Itachi from the doorway sneakily. Sakura lightly rested a hand on the her back.

"Oh!" The housewife screamed, startled. "Oh my, it's only you Sakura." She breathed, a hand going up to rest over her heart.

"What are you looking at Uchiha-san?"

"Itachi is in the kitchen _taking out groceries, _I've never seen him do such a thing. Ever." Sakura suppressed a laugh but kept a smile. She walked into the kitchen as Itachi was putting away a small box. He glanced over a her.

"What is so funny?" He asked but doesn't get a response. She moved towards the remaining bags of groceries and began to take some out the bag, only to be stopped by slender fingers as they pluck the items from her grasp. He gave his own assuring look when she raised an eyebrow at his actions. "I've got it."

"Fine," Sakura sat at the table and watched him as he unpacked the last bag which were mostly canned items. She watched the muscle he had flex in his arm as he reached to stack a can in the cabinet and found herself staring intently at it. How could he have that type of muscle if all he did all day was sit at a desk and stare at a screen?

A thought crossed her mind and she quickly pushed it out before it would cause a blush to bloom across her face.

Itachi was oblivious to the show he was giving the medic but he had his own business to attend to; organizing cans. How did his cabinet become so unorganized? Carrots with Peas and Mixed vegetables around Yams? It looked as if the Green Giant sneezed and blew everything into disarray.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Positive." He responded back, slowly getting aggravated when he found a can of french corn next to cream-style corn.

**.\\.**

A violent sound reverberated through the house. It made the chandelier above them swing back and fourth. The Uchihas and Sakura were sitting down at their dinner when the lights began to dimmer slightly before brightening again. Fugaku glared at the lights in annoyance whilst his wife looked worried that the power may shut off. Sakura however had turned stone-still in her seat mid-stabbing of her steak. Her breathe was hitched in her throat but the organ in her chest pulsed furiously. She could swear that Itachi could hear it when it he looked across the table to give her a questioning look.

She returned back to her food and slowly began cutting her meat once more. Itachi stared at the pinkette curiously. He noticed when they heard thunder, Sakura instantly stopped what she was doing and sat like a statue in her seat.

"Damn storm, at this rate, it will only get worse." Growled Fugaku from his seat at the head of table.

"Have places to go, I imagine, father?" Asked Itachi from his seat next to his mother and across from Sakura. He did not look up to meet Fugaku's gaze but Sakura didn't miss the unmistakable venom in his words. Fugaku seem to not have either.

She didn't know the exact relationship between them but from the small interactions Sakura witnessed between them, their relationship seemed strained but they both were satisfied with it like that. Fugaku glared haughtily at his son, his face wrinkled in disgust at Itachi, as if he was beneath him.

"That is my business." He simply replied. Itachi said nothing afterward, letting the subject go.

With the exception of heavy rain, the room was eerily silent and Shisui didn't do well with silence.

"SO!" He started loudly. Everyone's head snap towards him at the end of the table next to Sakura and across from Sasuke. "Speaking of business, I just sealed a deal with Kiri and they agreed to give us plentiful land for us to break ground on." Announced the Uchiha happily to the Patriarch's delight.

"Excellent news, with that we can expand the company over in Kirigakture and that should more than triple our sales. Perhaps we can even so much as buy up more land over there and spread out over the map, this may be our chance to finally dominate their economy." He mused excitedly. All the conversation about the company seemed to make Itachi's demeanor even more sour than it already was and Sakura noticed. It didn't help that Sasuke even joined in the conversation, seeing as though he and Shisui were sharing the company while Itachi was on leave.

Mikoto listened to her husband happily speak about the news and at times put her own input in, leaving Sakura and Itachi the only two people not speaking at the table.

"How is my health?"

The question took Sakura off guard as she looked up to meet cold charcoal eyes in front of her. 'Was his eyes always so dark?' She wondered idly.

"Your health actually seems to be getting better. Your eating portions are good and so are the meal choices. I'm starting to see your body slowly filling out with the proper fat you need so soon you and I will be hitting the gym often to get you burning off unnecessary calories." Sakura didn't mention that he looked toned enough in the arms from what she saw, but she didn't want him to know she was staring at him. He nodded his head at her words, holding onto everything she said as if it was scriptures. Sakura thought perhaps he wanted to know just to quell the tension around him between his father and him but little did she know he only wanted to know how long he would be until he gets back in good health and gets started on getting back his company.

"I'll admit, you are making good progress but if you don't lower your stress and relax once in a while, all of this would be in vain." She warned, narrowing her eyes in emphasis. Stress was number one thing in Itachi's health. She realized it was the trigger for a lot of his ailments, especially asthma. She figured the more stressed out he becomes, the more violent his asthma can be. His body in other words, is slowly turning on him. His mind is telling him to push himself and endure but his body is reacting another way. The more stress his mind puts on, the more strain the body is put under and soon if its pushed too far, his body will not comply at all and she's already seen evidence of that happening. Forcing himself is only worsening his health and when anxiety and asthma go hand-in-hand, it makes a deadly circle.

"I have no time to relax, Haruno-sensei. You must understand there is a time limit I'm on to get back in good health. I have no time to be _relaxed_." He replied harshly, his brow furrowing in anger. The elders were licking their chops and anticipating the moment he would fail them. More than his pride was on the line and he could not lose this and his company. Its exactly what they want.

"Good health takes time, Itachi and if you want to be fully recovered then you're going to have to do this _my way_ or else I'm not stamping anything with my name that says you are free to be released from my care." Sakura shook her head. What did he think, that she could just snap her fingers and he's back to normal? It doesn't work like that and he needs to understand that.

"How long is this going to take?"

"As long as you need me."

"Technically I don't ne-"

"Yes... you do... And the faster you understand that, the faster we can start making more progress because you have a long way to go and a long list to go through. I want to help you, I really do, but it takes both sides to want to help. Help me, help you." She concluded and left it at that. From the head of the table, a pair of charcoal eyes watched the interaction between the medic and his son curiously.

"Sakura Haruno." Said a husky voice from the head of table. Sakura glanced up at the sound of her name and turned to the source. Fugaku was looking back at her with cold, hard eyes as he began to talk more. "Excuse our manners. You've been here for quite some time and we have not asked anything about you. Tell us about yourself."

Sakura didn't exactly know what to say. She figured being head of Konoha police he most likely did numerous background checks on her and even had a DNA sample of her somewhere hidden to track her down, but she never figured after that they would _ask _her about herself when they knew everything about her, perhaps more than she knew about herself.

"Well, I am a graduate of the academy, same class as Sasuke." She looked over towards the youngest Uchiha who was on his cellphone and not paying any attention. "I went to Konoha career academy high school and graduated top of my class with a diploma and a nursing degree as well. I attended Med-school in Suna and graduated top of my class there too. I completed my residency at the Konoha hospital. I am now part time head nurse but full time head doctor there. My mentor is Tsunade, she encouraged me to pursue medicine when I was younger and taught me almost everything I know when I did my residency. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have become a world renowned surgeon, she pushed me a lot to succeed." She smiled fondly at her memories of being a newbie. She remembered on her first day there she was in charge of buying Tsunade and all the other head nurses lunch for the rest of the month. She was _tormented _by the top heavy woman but soon they grew a great friendship when Sakura snapped at the lady for being so cruel.

**'**_**You need to grow some balls and be dominant if you want to survive in this field. People are going to tell you to do one thing when you know you need to do the other. You need to understand there is no room for mistakes, you're playing with lives here. Be assertive, demand your respect, just like what you did right now. If you stay under my tutelage, and listen to what I say, you'll do just fine. Just never do that to me again, next time I'll kill you.**_**' **She remembered her words clearly. That was the first time Sakura ever demanded her respect and really listened to the lady.

'_Oddly its also the day when you started to have anger problems.' _Her inner pointed out with a frown.

"That is impressive to be taught under the Hokage." Remarked Fugaku with a nod of approval. Itachi too was nodding his head along with his father.

"A world renowned surgeon," Itachi echoed. '_So she wasn't all hot air._' He conceded. She managed to gain his father's respect and his as well, she looked very young for a woman who hasn't been out of college for that long. He assumed she must have skipped a lot of grades when she was younger to get to where she wanted to be today quicker. He too skipped many grade levels and graduated high school at the tender age of 14 so he knew what it was like to experience that.

Mikoto excused herself from the table as Sakura continued on with telling a story about how she kept top of her class constantly with all the competition around her. His father was genuinely intrigue with Sakura, listening to her and at times remarking with praise or a comment of his own. He didn't know if getting his attention was a good thing for Sakura or a bad thing but he kept an eye open around him.

Mikoto returned back with a familiar 2-liter beverage. "Anyone want _Coca-Cola_?" She asked, holding up the bottle.

"No thank you, I'll have _Pepsi_." Sakura remarked with a smirk, lifting her glass that was filled with the dark liquid.

Itachi shook his head, his respect for her quickly flew out the window then. He scowled at her from across the table."Sakura, how many times will I tell you, we drink _Coca-Cola_ in this household."

**.\\.**

That night Itachi sat in his bedroom, sitting on the plush bench in front of his bed. He suddenly heard another clash of thunder and following that a loud thump in the hallway. Getting an idea of who it may be, he opened his door to investigate the dimly lit hallway.

"_God Damnit, son of a bitch._" Growled Sakura as she looked at the goods around her feet. She dropped her cup and a 2-liter of Pepsi in her startled state. Not realizing the pair of eyes watching her, she grumbled angry as she bent down to retrieve her items.

"Classy mouth, very professional." Itachi remarked sarcastically, leaning on his door jam but facing her direction.

Sakura huffed. "Oh, be quiet."

"Sakura," Itachi started, his tone serious. "Are you afraid of thunder?" The medic slowly stood back up but groaned in irritation when another item slipped from her grasp.

"Oh, just a teenie-weenie bi- AH!" She screamed as a particularly violent crack of thunder shook the house, she dropped everything again. Itachi frowned and winced slightly when she screamed.

He wordlessly moved from his spot to kneel in front of her, picking up all the things she dropped.

"What are you doing with all this?" He scanned the bags of potato chips and sugary candies.

"Um, just was about to go watch a movie to drown out the sound so I can sleep."

"Hm," He simply replied as he handed her back her junk food. Just then the hallway lights turned off and they were left in darkness besides the florescent light beaming from Itachi's room.

Sakura bit her bottom lip in thought. She really didn't want to spend the night alone in a big room with a big window and watch the lightning flash and scare the hell out of her. She also didn't want to be in the company of an asshole either. Weighing her options she decided to bite the bullet and ask.

"Do you think...you want to join me for a movie? I have _Ninja _and _Kung-Fu Hustle_."

"Hm...You would have to watch it in my room."

"What? No, why can't you come in my room?"

"My TV is bigger."

"And?"

"I have surround sound."

After a moment, Sakura sighed in defeat. "Fine, but don't try anything Uchiha-san, I can still kick and scream."

"I wouldn't dream of touching you."

Sakura followed behind Itachi took his room and deposited the snacks on his bed. "Have you seen any of these movies before?"

"I've seen _Ninja._"

"You'll like _Kung-Fu Hustle_, its really funny." She picked up the case and opened it.

Itachi did enjoy the movie, finding certain parts at time humorous and some very interesting. Sakura was able to peacefully watch the movie without the loud sound of thunder scaring her, eventually the storm died down and Sakura began to get sleepy when her nerves finally calmed. They finish _Kung-Fu Hustle _and was halfway through _Ninja_ when Itachi heard quiet snores from besides him. He turned to see Sakura sound asleep with once his throw pillows clutched against her chest whilst her chin resting on it. He turned back to the movie but soon was disturbed again when her sleeping form slouched onto his shoulder. Instinctively he wanted to shake her off his arm but instead he scooped the girl up in his arms and walked onto his opposite bed side where he rested her there. He had a king size bed so if he were to lay on the opposite side there would still be a substantial amount of space separating them apart but he didn't want anyone to get any ideas if they walked in, _Shisui Uchiha _especially. Instead he pulled the comforter off his bed and left her with the under sheet and braced his back for the couch.

**.\\\.**

"He blushed profusely, haven't heard the sound of her voice in a while but relieved when she was still able to laugh so freely despite all she's been through." _WHOA what am I hinting at? Anyone else caught that line?_

_I wasn't particularly happy with this chapter but I hope you guys liked it more than I did~! It took so long to make this one chapter because I kept wanting to scrap many things in here and add more things but its done._

_**Buggy- Its a slang word, a word commonly used in Chicago to mean shopping cart or baby carriage; anything that carries. I've lived in Chicago all my life and we rarely use the word 'shopping cart' but referring to it as 'buggy.' Same for baby carriage, we too call it a 'buggy.' Just for those who were confused with the term.**_

_**R&R **and give me your wonderful feedback, it really has me smiling when I read them and they **do **encourage me and keeps my mind formulating more funny lines and situations and ideas!_

_~Tessela_


	6. Kakashi

**.\\.**

Chapter 6

**O**

Kakashi Has A Weird Definition of Fun

**.\\.**

_Thank you to** Namerealsky, 1ItachiUchiha, angel897, Momijii, Mallomars, FliscentFiretail, Zoeyzowey,**_ and_** IridescentInTheDark** _for your wonderful reviews last chapter. They all made me extremely happy and even more motivated to continue on.

**.\\.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE. I'VE REACHED 100 FOLLOWERS AND 50 FAVES ON THIS STORY. So to show my gradtitue, I suprise you all wit this extra chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :D**

**.\\.**

Humid would be the word to describe the day. The atmosphere of heavy rain the night before still lingered in the morning air. The sun was yet again masked behind clouds but it's rays still manage to shine behind them, giving a soft but dull glow of the Earth. Morning dew drenched flowers and sparkled in grass, having the tiny rays of light peer through them and make it as if diamonds were nestled in the greenery. With humidity still at it's high in the air, the measly rays of light manage to produce a thin, mildly transparent rainbow that bent and loomed over in the sky as if it was touching down on Earth.

Automatic motors in opaque blinds slowly began to recede back, filtering in the dull light of day through. A slit of light slowly began to grow and touch the expanse of room, revealing all that was hidden beneath the blanket of darkness. Snuggled close with a navy pillow to her chest was a fair skinned girl dressed in a pajama top and matching bottoms. Her natural pink locks were disheveled and spread about like wavy vines stretching over the pillow beneath her head and the other ones next to it. The sheet of light slowly climbed over her form, brightening over her face and forcing her to scrunch it in annoyance to the sudden brightness so she turned over to her own shade. However she found that her slumber was soon disturbed when the silence was filled with the noisy sound of the AC as it kicked on. Sakura yawned, putting a hand lazily over her mouth as she rolled over onto her back. Seems life didn't want her to sleep in today.

Slowly she willed her eyes open and stared at the ceiling of the canopy bed and wondered when did her bed have a canopy? Her mind dismissed it however and she moved around a little more, feeling the touch of softness beneath her, her mattress was feeling like heaven this morning. She smiled tiredly as she finally sat up in bed and stretched her weary bones, feeling a satisfied feeling as she did so. Her mind slowly began to register the mildly familiar room and it dawned on her.

This was not her room.

Sakura jumped as she also realized this wasn't her bed. Looking around to see the owner of it, she didn't see Itachi in the bed with her so she calmed at that. Looking around the room, she didn't see him anywhere and slowly threw the thin undercover off of her and climbed out the high sitting bed, using a courtesy step-stool that was at her beside.

'_He probably woke up before you_' Inner said. Sakura quietly left his room and decided to get dressed and meet him later, walking a few doors down to her room.

Meanwhile in another house not far from theirs, was a man still finishing his morning fun.

Shisui held her waist tightly as he lifted and slowly lowered the woman on his length. After a few more pumps he felt her walls contract around him and her nails dug into his chest painfully as she reach her climax.

"_Shisui!_" She shouted loudly following with an exasperated moan as she lifted her head in sheer bliss. The Uchiha smirked triumphantly as he watched pearl eyes roll in the back of her head and her pink lips quivering in unspoken words as pleasure for the first time ripped through the woman and rendered her incapable of speech as her body arched beautifully in sweet rapture. Soon as if time resumed, her body unlocked from it's former position and leaned over the Uchiha, panting heavily with her pale skin now flushed red.

He pulled out and let the woman fall next to him on the futon, her naked body drenched in sweat. The Hyuuga female moved to his side and rested her dainty hand on his chest, rubbing small circles on his deeply defined pecs.

"You were incredible Uchiha-san. I've never had such a loving partner."

"Glad to be your first." He chuckled but was not entirely satisfied. There was one particular virgin he had hope to say those words to but she's too busy playing doctor with the wrong Uchiha. He glanced over at the young Hyuuga who looked to be in her mid twenties with disinterested eyes. He sighed before sitting up on the futon. "So Luna, don't you think its time for you to get ready for work? I mean if any Uchiha catches us..." He suggested but trailed off when he saw the look of hurt briefly flash across her face.

"You are right Uchiha-san. My clan will disown me if they find out and your clan will, as you say 'be a _fucking pain in the proverbial ass' _to you.. I will see you in the office later then, there are some important paper waiting for you to sign from Kirigakture." The secretary said in her soft, kind tone that he found so sexy. She raised from the futon to walk towards the bathroom to shower, walking over an observing Uchiha who smacked her ass playfully on her way to the door.

"And I hope to see you ass-out naked on top those papers when I get there." He winked. Luna blushed heavily before slipping into the bathroom. Moments later he heard the shower turn on and he sighed tiredly. The girl felt good and he hasn't actually had a virgin in a while but he still couldn't help but feel guilty about his thoughts while fucking her. He was thinking about Sakura.

Sakura, her beautiful bright green eyes and fair skin that would burst into an intense shade of red whenever he would say something sexual or flirty towards her. He just wandered so badly how she would feel underneath him or how she would sound when he would go down on the pinkette and taste her sweet flower. The thought and sensations from the mere thought of it sent him over the edge of unreleased tension built up in his groin from being unsatisfied by the Hyuuga girl in his shower.

He wasn't even able to cum, the satisfaction from good sex wasn't there anymore and he yearned to have it again. She was corrupting his mind, plaguing his every thought with those succulent pink lips that he urged to nip and lick. Ever since he saw her on those stairs, like an angel in the sky he wanted that angel to be his evil vixen in bed. But his cousin was the monkey wrench that was thrown in his plans. He didn't want Sakura near him in any way sexual and to make sure of that he got the elders on his side, backing him up to ensure their dastardly plans to turn on him weren't foiled.

Who also made it impossible was the head Uchiha himself, Fugaku. Itachi wasn't the only one who noticed the behavior exhibited from the Patriarch the other day. He found an interest in Sakura as well, it may not be sexually but he undoubtedly found a liking to her. All Shisui needed to know was why? How? What was his intentions?

The bathroom door slowly opened and a woman with his towel wrapped around her frame emerged from the steam seeping out the room. Luna moved to retrieve her scattered clothing and began to get dressed immediately, knowing full well the wandering eyes of her lover watching her. The best feature that he loved about Luna was she had a sexy dark blue dragon tattoo that started from her sex lines at the left of her stomach and the traditional dragon trailed up her delicate torso and stopped a few inches below her left breast. He watched the ink stretch as she moved to put her blouse over her and mentally said goodbye to it as it was soon covered by the mildly sheer clothing.

"Sexy," He breathed and watched as she smiled bashfully. After putting on her skirt and strapping her sandal wedges, she kissed the Uchiha good-bye and left out the room, leaving him to his thoughts once more.

However a certain busty and well endowed in the hips mother came moments later and peeked her head in the room, her rich hazel eyes looking at him worriedly.

"Honey...I just saw a _Hyuuga_ walk out your bedroom...Um..._Why_ was a Hyuuga in your bedroom? Are you sleeping with her? You know that's against trad-!"

"Mooooooooooooooooooooom," groaned Shisui like an adolescent teen. "Ugh, why are you in my apartment? This is my man-cave!"

"Well I just came to visit!"

"Mom, really? You live just a few houses down from me! We could literally stand out in front of each others houses and still make quiet conversation."

"I like a change in scenery."

"What scenery? I have dirty dishes and a bowl of condoms in the living room, mom." Shisui gestured outwardly with his hand for emphasis.

"About that, do you really need all those condoms?" The light caramel skinned woman asked. Shisui sighed heavily at his beloved mother. She could so intrusive sometimes.

"Mom...I am thirty-three years old...I am a grown-ass man. A _man_. A _handsome _man. Women _love _me. I _love_ women back. Are you getting this, mommy?"

"Well darling, I don't know many grown-ass men who still refer to their mother as _'mommy.'_" Shisui face palmed. "But I made pancakes so when you're done getting dressed and being a grown-ass man, you can come and get some." As Kokoro closed the door, she quickly opened it back up as if she forgot to mention something and pointed "Yea...make sure I don't see _that_ at the breakfast table." Shisui met where her finger was pointing and saw his boner making a tepee in the sheets.

"_Oh fuck_." He groaned when Kokoro closed the door. "Bad Kazu, bad, bad Kazu." He scolded his penis, pointing his and shaking his finger as if he was talking to a puppy that went on the carpet.

If Kazu could talk, he imagined it saying 'Its not my fault she didn't get the job done!'

Shisui sighed. "Well Kazu, looks like now we have unfinished business to attend to then." Shisui lifted the cover and moved his hand underneath to grab the shaft of his length.

"Lets find our happy place, shall we?" He rested his head back on his pillow and pictured a smoking hot Sakura with those sexy green eyes of hers and short pink hair wearing the most smashing outfit he's ever seen.

**.\\.**

Sakura came back in Itachi's room dressed and ready. She didn't find Itachi no where in the house so she assumed he was still in his room, somewhere. She searched the room until she found a relatively hidden walkway that led into another room and mentally cursed herself for not seeing it before.

His large flat screen TV was mounted on a wall in front of his bed but next to that wall was a small archway that led into his sitting room. She walked through the archway and turned to see the Uchiha relaxed on a large plush leather seat. One arm was resting on the head of the couch while his head was propped up on the arm of it. Sakura contemplated waking the Uchiha but knowing from past mornings that he was not a morning person. Sasuke and Naruto took pleasure in waking the Uchiha in certain mornings when the duo would crash at his parent's house. Once, Sakura saw them walking with pots and pans and making a ruckus that woke everyone in the house up and ended with the two running for their lives as the beast awoke from his disturbed slumber.

Tsunade's words rang in her head to be assertive and her own words rang in the back of her mind. With confidence she gripped the sheets tightly and yanked them off his form while yelling. "Wake up!"

The lack of warmth equipped with the deafening sound of her voice had awoken the Uchiha but very unpleasantly. He turned over and glared a bloodshot eye at her. She shuddered at the cold look but still stood her ground.

"You have five seconds to leave my room or else."

"Or else what?"

**.\\.**

Mikoto walked down the hallway, humming happily to herself. She had a towel over her arm with intentions to go wake her beloved first born. When she came towards his room, she didn't have time to even touch the knob when the door opened. Walking out was an already awakened Itachi and a protesting medic that was thrown over his shoulder. He sat her down on her butt in the hall and walked back towards his room and closed the door.

"Hey! Open this door now!" Sakura crawled back to the door, banging on it loudly. She wasn't aware of Mikoto's presence.

"Excuse me Sakura but may I try at getting him to open the door?" Sakura immediately gasped, startled at her sudden appearance but upon registering her words, she stood up and made room for the matriarch to work her magic. Mikoto handed Sakura a black Towel with an 'I' in gold cursive stitched onto it. She looked at his mother questionably but didn't say anything as she watched the woman knock on the door.

"Ita-kun, it's mommy." She heard a groan from the other side from the use of his baby name. "I have your towel and the only way you can get it is if you open the door." She said. Moments later Itachi opened the door to see a towel not in her hands but in Sakura's. He frowned at his mother for partially deceiving him.

"Give me my towel."

"No, you have to let me in."

"Why? Do you want to watch me shower?"

"If I have to I will."

"Admit it Sakura, you just want to see me naked." The Uchiha said with a stoic expression. The pinkette seething with embarrassment, threw the towel at the Uchiha who easily caught it and smirked. She hated that smirk and wanted to wipe it off his face so badly.

Mikoto watched the interaction with interest and chuckled as she continued on pass. They reminded her of another young couple that she use to know.

Sakura waited until Itachi emerged from the bathroom, his towel tied securely around his waist. Sakura couldn't help but raise eyebrows at his sculpted figure. His body was well toned with chiseled abs and strong muscle in his arms. How did he get a body like that from sitting in front of a screen?

"Leave this room." He ordered, pointing to his sitting room. Sakura tore her eyes away from Itachi as she rose from her seat on his bed and left into the next room. Moments later Itachi called her back over and she returned. He was dressed in a red tight fitting short sleeved workout shirt that showed his muscle definition and black sweats. His hair was unbound and damp down his body.

"Is Shisui coming with us?" Asked Sakura as she picked up a brush and stood on his bench to reach his height and began to brush his hair.

"Doesn't he always tag along?" Itachi muttered to his phone while texting his cousin. Sakura loved the feel of his hair in her fingers, like soft threads of silk. She idly wondered what shampoo did he use to get it so soft. After brushing it she secured it with a scrunchie and began braiding it into a french braid down his back.

**.\\.**

"Hey Ino," waved the young medic when her friend came into view from the hilltop. A man walking beside her, carrying her pink gym bag. She studied the man and instantly knew this was the infamous boyfriend she's heard all about.

"Sakura, this is Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba, this is my best friend, Sakura Haruno." Sakura held out her hand to the much taller and tanner older man. Ino was right, he was awfully handsome and he seemed nice. He grinned at Sakura, flashing a pearly fang as he shook her hand politely.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura." He said.

"Yo, everybody I'm here!" Announced Naruto as he soon came up the hill, his usual side-kick trailing behind and an unfamiliar looking man that Itachi took instant interest to. He had spiky gray hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity. He wore a sweatband over his left eye and a black mask over his mouth. He had an impassive look on his face but Itachi could see his eye vigorously scanning the landscape.

"Naruto!" Yelled Kiba as he moved from Ino's side to greet the blond.

"Hi dad!" Yelled Sakura as she waved at the man coming into view. "Long time no see!" She ran and embraced him in a tight squeeze. He crinkled his eye and rested a hand on his young daughter's head.

"Nice to see you in good health as well, Sakura." He commented.

"Thank you for coming, I really needed you." She said. Sakura knew she was no match for these men so she called someone who had great experience with getting anyone into shape.

"Anything for my little girl." Kakashi remarked like any father would. "So, tell me about your patient."

"Nothing much that's important to you. Just be careful with Itachi, he has asthma. Don't over exert him." She warned.

"So that means I'm going to work them _twice _as much." He laughed, shutting his book and shifting his lone eye over to inspect the work that has to be done.

"What?!" Sakura shouted when he ignored her warning.

"Her father?" The two Uchihas said in unison as they looked at each other than back at father and daughter.

"That can't be her father, he doesn't even have her hair color!" Whispered Shisui to Itachi as they watched Sakura talk to the older man.

"I don't even think Sakura has her _own_ hair color."Replied the Uchiha bitterly, doubtful that the pinkette had her natural hair. They watched Sakura walk into the middle of the grassy field with Kakashi next to her.

"You guys, this is my father Kakashi Hatake." Sakura introduced. Before Itachi could say anything Shisui stepped forward with his hand poised and ready to shake.

"Hello. My name is Shisui Uchiha. I am great friends with your daughter and she's a wonderful person, I am honored to be in your presence." Said Shisui with a straight face. Sakura raised an eyebrow in question but her father looked on with a blank face.

"I didn't really ask for all of that but thanks for informing me. Its nice to meet you both." He shook Shisui's hand then shook Itachi's.

"My father has been working with Konoha's military force for a long time. He's very well known for his work and also very much known for his excruciating workout routines that he puts his platoon through. I knew I couldn't train you by myself Itachi, so I got someone that could help!"

"Okay so if you haven't already, take off your shirts and tie up your shoes in double knots. We're going to be doing some good ole fashion warmups." The man crinkled an eye but the group of men with the exclusion of Naruto (who was elated), all shuddered at the look. They could feel the aura of death radiating off of him.

"YES! I haven't had a Kakashi workout since high school!" The future Hokage shouted happily as he re-knotted his shoes. The older man chuckled as he took out a small book from and began to flip open a page.

"Yes, Naruto. However there is no teachers here and no limit to what I can do. I want to see all you got." Shisui flinched at his words. He quickly realized Sakura's father was creepy, scary, and a badass all in that order.

"Have fun!" Sakura waved her arm in the air at their retreating forms. They walked to an oval blacktop in the middle of the track field and moved into a formation.

"You know they're dead, right?" Ino interjected. Sakura continued to wave but kept the smile on her face as she replied. "Kakashi is going to kill them, brutally and mercilessly."

"Yep," Sakura turned moments later and smiled at her blond friend. "But I still have faith in them." They walked over to the track field. They stretched for a few minutes before finally starting around the field with a light jog.

Meanwhile

Shisui felt like he was going to pass out any minute. He struggled to push his body up and maintain himself from falling as he lowered himself back down. Sex wasn't even this energy consuming. He panted heavily as he stayed in ready position to do catch his breathe.

"Shisui what are you doing?" Kakashi came strolling over to his side with his small book in his hand.

"Resting...I'm...all...out of...breathe." He panted heavily.

"You're telling me you pathetic excuse for a man cannot even perform one thousand push-ups in the speed I want?" The gray hair man clarified.

"Yea, I'm telling you that's _impossible_." Complained Shisui from his position.

"Is it?" Kakashi confirmed for a final time, glancing at Shisui.

"Yes," Shisui huffed back firmly.

"All of you stand up. Sakura, front and center!" He shouted and the pinkette instantly took a detour from her jog and ran onto the small field. She stopped in front of the group of men.

"Yes, sir?"

"Drop down and give me 1,000 pushups." He ordered impassively.

"Yes sir!" Sakura dropped down into ready position in male push-ups. Kakashi came to stand next to her and rested his foot at the upper part of her back whilst he pulled part of his weight on it with his reading hand, poised with his porn novel. '_Here dad goes showing off, again._' Sakura thought, rolling her eyes. "Permission to begin?"

When given the permission, her body instantly moved up and down effortlessly in the speed of a heart beat. Shisui's jaw was in his lap and even Itachi raised eyebrows at the speed the medic went on with the added weight. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba however looked on bitterly and scoffed. They could have done those reps easily. She was showing them up.

When she was done, she lifted from the ground panting heavily and drenched in sweat. "Is that all, sir?"

"You're dismissed." Sakura smiled at her father before running past Shisui who still stared dumbfounded at the medic. "Anything else you want to prove me right on, Shisui?"

"No...nothing at all." The Uchiha shook his head slowly as he fell back into ready position.

Kakashi chuckled from his book. "I think I'm going to like you a lot, Shisui."

"What was all that about?" Asked Ino when Sakura came back. They were in the middle of a story when Kakashi had her run to the field.

"Nothing, dad was just having his fun."

"Fun? Kakashi has a weird, sick definition of fun." She pointed back over and Sakura nearly gasped. Shisui was the only man in pushup position but on his back carried her father with one foot propped up and the other hanging out. He was reading his porn novel casually as if he was sitting not on a person but on a nice bench. She could see the eldest Uchiha struggle as he lowered down, his arms shaking and muscles bulging. He breathed in heavily and puffed it out as he slowly pushed himself back up emitting a loud grunt as he did so until he finally had risen back up.

"One," Kakashi deadpanned.

After their warmup Kakashi started them on martial arts. He had them partner up and do a simple kick and punch exercise with one person doing a kick and punch combo while the other blocks the blows. It may look simple to the untrained eye but he watched Itachi steadily in this exercise.

Naruto and Sasuke took turns with their combos. After Naruto performed his, Sasuke went straight into his and they went back and forth at impressive speeds.

Itachi performed his punch combo, ending with a kick. Shisui winced at the pain and shook the stinging feeling out his hand. "Ouch, dude, that hurt."

Interest sparked in the gray hair man's eyes as he watched from his blocking position with Kiba. After the scientist performed his last one, Kakashi broke away and steered towards Shisui and Itachi. "Shisui, work with Kiba." He instructed and took the position where Shisui was.

"Itachi. I want you with all your energy to punch and kick me. Don't hold back, I can take it." He assured. Itachi nodded before doing his own combo, Kakashi was impressed with his form and the quickness in his hits but they still were missing something. "I want you to centering on each blow you deliver. Focus the energy. Keep your good energy stored up and pass on your bad energy. Stress, strain, anger, depression, sadness. Those are unnecessary energies that you don't need. Pass them on to me. You need motivation. Your drive is weak. Instead of passing on your good energy, give me all the bad. Concentrate on a certain thing and let it go." He said. Itachi did as he was told, he focused on the elders and their manipulation on him. He passed the energy into his fist and collided it against Kakashi's, passing the energy on. The man grunted in mild pain, feeling his punches growing more powerful. He released the stress on his health, his company and other small things that bothered him. Finally ending with a kick, he put the remainder of all his bad energy in his foot as he thought of Fugaku and all the women he slept around with. He thought about his mother and at times hearing her cries in her room in the middle of night. He focus the hatred that burned for his father into his foot and with that, he swung it and kicked with everything he had.

Kakashi actually had to put _effort _into blocking Itachi's blows. Everyone had stopped to look at their spar. Even Sakura and Ino stopped on their run to watch. Sakura knew of this exercise. It was a form of stress relieving. By transferring all your energy to the next person, its as if you're disposing all your impure energy and keeping all the positive. Kakashi avoided Itachi's final blow, leaning his torso back as the kick brushed past him. His speed was impressive and when he really put his mind to it, his strength was also a force to be reckon with.

"Okay," Said Kakashi, pulling everyone from their musing on the spar that transpired moments ago. "Its lunch time."

"Woot, Foooood!" Cheered Naruto, "Sakura, you packed something for us to chow on?"

"No, actually when a certain mother heard her two sons were going to work out, she took the liberty of making lunch for the group, herself. She should be here, right about. Now." Sakura pointed to the slim black limousine that pulled into the parking lot. Mikoto busted through the door before the chauffeur could even get out his, a large wired basket in her arms as she came towards where the group was.

"I hope I'm not late! I ran to that little noodle shop that Naruto likes to get his food since I know its the only thing he'll eat." She said, setting down the basket and opening it. Naruto couldn't contain his own excitement when Mikoto passed on a bowl wrapped in plastic and a pair of chopsticks to the blond.

"Man, Mikoto, you always have my back." He ripped the plastic from the steaming bowl of noodles and dug in happily. Soon everyone received their own lunch and sat on the ground around the oval blacktop and talked.

"So how are you two feeling?" Asked Sakura as she sat down next to a depressed Shisui and an unusually peaceful Itachi.

"When are we going home?" The elder Uchiha muttered sullenly into his grilled cheese. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. He wouldn't believe how often she heard that phrase after her father's platoon soldiers went through his version of conditioning.

"I'm actually enjoying myself," Remarked Itachi with a small smile that nearly took Sakura's breathe away. She's _never _seen him smile before. He looked so handsome, she wished he would do it often.

Mikoto reached into the basket and pulled out numerous small glass bottles. "I didn't know whether you guys wanted lemonade or carbohydrate replenishment. So I thought why I don't I just make a lemonade flavored carbohydrate replenishment!" She handed each person a glass. Shisui inspected the yellow liquid questionably. "It may be a little sour though. I didn't know do you put sugar in something like this."

"Why didn't you just buy lemonade flavored _Gatorade_?" Asked Shisui, he opened the drink and sniffed the liquid before drinking it. His face puckered at the strong tart flavor. "Good Kamis! A little sour?"

"It tastes _perfect_. Mikoto, you should make this exact same blend whenever we do our sessions." Kakashi crinkled an eye at the matriarchwho blush bashfully, resting a hand on her heated cheeks. Sakura and Ino exchanged looks before going to stand next to her father.

"You dirty old man," said Sakura as she shook her head ashamed of her father.

"Yea, you pervert, how would Anko feel about when she learns her _boyfriend _was flirting with a _married_ woman." Said Ino.

"Actually, I am not that old, and you two don't know the difference between a compliment and flirting?" Said Kakashi in defense to his age but he didn't deny the pervert part. He still gave the girls an innocent grin behind his mask and rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled awkwardly.

Sakura wasn't buying it, preparing a good lecture for him when they get on the phone tonight. "Yea, right."

"Anyone noticed how he drank that and still have a mask on?" Asked Shisui out of blue. "I mean, how do you drink with a mask on? Am I the only one thinking about this? Did anyone else see him pull his mask down? How the hell is your cup empty?!" Asked Shisui exasperatedly with an arm gestured over towards the older man. He looked around and notice everyone shaking their heads or saying no, none really caring about it. He turned back to Kakashi and saw his lone eye crinkled in amusement.

"I see now Shisui, you're going to be my favorite student."

"WHAT?!" Screamed Naruto and Shisui simultaneously, Shisui could feel the color draining from him while Naruto felt like he's been kicked in the gut.

**.\\\.**

Please excuse any mistakes. they are all mine.

I wrote this chapter in one day and I hoped the quality isn't affected since I only had one morning to revise it. I'm celebrating my 100th follower and my 50 favorites. Yesterday it was exactly at those numbers and I wanted to thank everyone for following and favoriting this story. It means a lot to me!


	7. We're Friends, Right?

**.\\.**

Chapter 7

**O**

We're Friends, Right?

**.\\.**

Thanks to **Guest**,** Momijii, Guest, zoeyzowey, 1ItachiUchihagurl, IridescentInTheDark, Jennyanimelover, Edove, cathyscloud9, realsky, river of the sand, CrazyMoo22 (x2) ** for your wonderful reviews last chapter, thank you SO much!

**.\\.**

Itachi handed a steaming mug to the pinkette next to him, watching her as she blew lightly over the hot liquid. "You're being awfully nice this morning," remarked Sakura skeptically. He had made her coffee before she even asked. Very un-Itachi-like, indeed. She eyed him questionably as she put her mug to her lips, taking a slow sip of the dark liquid. Just yesterday he was tossing her out of his bedroom, but now it seems he turned a new leaf and offering her coffee? Something didn't smell right or her name isn't Sakura Haruno.

...And it is...

She enjoyed the sweet flavoring of french vanilla cream that was perfectly blended with the right amount of sugar. Itachi gave her a stoic look as he poured his own cup of coffee. "I am always nice, you just haven't noticed." He defensively replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Sakura nearly choked as she fought down a dismissive snort.

"That's a big, fat lie, since when does constantly calling me a bimbo, air-head, and good-for-nothing, _nice_?" Sakura didn't quite understand if that was Itachi speaking or the medicine she was having him take but either way, he was talking crazy. This was the man who takes scissors away from her constantly and double checks her work to make sure she didn't make any errors. He even protested taking the pills the first time she distributed them to him, claiming she might have gave him some type of drug that could potentially kill him. He was always making snide comments and criticizing her and her hair every day. Nice, her ass. She shook her head in disbelief. "Let me check your inhaler, I think I might have actually given you a bad drug." Said Sakura in mock seriousness.

Itachi rolled his eyes, He partially understood why Sakura had the notion that he was a jerk but in all honesty, she would too if she went through the same things he did. Was it that hard to believe that he could be nice? He's always been a complete gentlemen since he was a young boy it was just the elders and his father that ticked him off and made everyone around him get the aftermath.

Sakura wasn't still completely convinced of his "good hearted-ness" but she was already running low on coffee, so he wouldn't mind if she took a little advantage of his new kind heart. "If you're so nice, why don't you make me some more coffee?" Sakura handed him the empty mug. Itachi did not protest as he wordlessly accepted the mug and turned back to coffee maker. "Can you make it the same way? That was actually delicious." He wordlessly nodded his head whilst he rolled his eyes.

"Oh and I have a few questions you would be more than nice to answer for me." Sakura leaned back onto the table top, eying the body soon to be in question. Before long she felt heat rise from her neck and bloom across her face frantically, her heart echoing in her throat. As explained before, Sakura has seen plenty of men naked, but they were always simple check ups or examinations and some of those were when the men weren't even conscious. She's always admired a man with a great body, growing up with a family where the men always kept in great shape helped encouraged her expectations for all the men she chose to date to have an incredible body (despite her inexperience with men and she's never dated a man, or was even intimate with one) But this was hot blooded full man that was making her a nice cup of Joe and she couldn't stop the feelings in her stomach that was similar to bile in her throat. She couldn't decipher wither she was getting sick or just nervous. However, curiosity got the best of her.

"How do you have a body like that? Especially since you had a poor diet and you were always in your office?" She asked, happily receiving the steaming cup he offered her.

"I did sports in college," he confessed. "My family urged me to compete and be a star athlete. I did every sport you can think of from my academy days to my high school years all the way through college."

"What about your asthma?" Asked Sakura, baffled at the news she was hearing for the first time.

"I did not let it hinder me. I enjoy far too many sports just to let a small illness affect me. My condition did not begin to worsen until _after _college." He clarified in an even tone. Sakura nodded, taking in all his words. "It is also essential for me to keep in shape for certain clients who prefers using sports as a means to sealing or breaking a deal."

Now she was confused. How did he maintain a body like that on such a tight schedule? "Where did you find the time to go to a gym?"

"Okay, let me explain this better. Think about it, my image and overall look is essential to my job. My endurance, speed and strength pertains to my work with my more sporty hands-on clients. I did say I work 23 hours a day but I did not specify what I did in my 23 hours of work. As for maintaining the shape I'm in, I had a small but primary selection of exercise equipment in my back office that I would use from time-to-time when I knew I had a match coming up." He explained. Sakura stared baffled at the Uchiha.

"So wait," she was still confused and he sighed irritably. "I thought what you meant by that is you stare at a computer for 23 hours a day."

"When I first answered your questions, I was intentionally very vague with my answers, the rest you just assumed." Sakura felt humiliation heat up in her neck. So she had been making up all these other thoughts in her mind? Worried for nothing? Despite his words, Sakura still couldn't help but think about his asthma and stress. He might only be suffering from Iron deficiency or protein from surviving on rice but his asthma was genuinely getting worse along with his stress. In a way she didn't know whether to be relieved that he was partially fine or be upset he somewhat deceived her.

Her eyes darted to the tight Nike gym shirt he wore that clung appreciatively to his body. He wasn't buff or burly but he was very slim. You wouldn't be able to even see the muscle and definition of his body unless he wore a training shirt or no shirt at all (which her inner found all the more delicious). He always hid his body behind his expensive suits and only showed it off when he was ready to go against a client and that was a definitely a no-go for Sakura.

"Sakura," his tone suddenly changed, sounding unusually calm and smooth. "I am curious about the relationship between you and Kakashi, is he really your biological father?" Sakura was taken aback by the question but within seconds a small smile grazed her pretty features as she pondered his question.

"No, he isn't my biological father, he's my adoptive. After my mom passed when I was seven, he took me in and raised me like I was his own." She smiled fondly at the memories of first meeting him when she was seven. She was alone and afraid of even her own shadow but soon her true personality began to show with each passing day and soon he helped mold her into a very confident young girl. Tsunade helped her mold into a strong, confident _woman_. She was grateful for both teachers in her life but still felt a twinge of sadness that something like that happened in her life to cause them to come into it. "He never treated me like I was adopted, he treated me like I was his own."

Itachi felt as if he was treading into sensitive territory. "I'm sorry if the subject offends you," he started but was soon interrupted when she waved a dismissive hand.

"Do I look offended? You didn't do anything." She assured him, making him relax the tension that he didn't realize he was holding. "I lived a really good life with really good people, you don't ever have to feel sorry for me. I don't need your sympathy." She didn't mean for it to sound harsh but it was true. She wasn't pitiful or pathetic and she was just fine the way she is. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her brash words but understood nonetheless. Matter-of-fact, he could see the clear independence she had mentally and the way she carried herself when it had to do with work. He was intrigued, albeit, _mesmerized _when she talked intellectually about medicine and his health. He reveled in every conversation they would have about anything and everything intelligent even if he didn't realize it, she was growing on him. Was he starting to really tolerate- no, dare he say it, _like _her company?

He mentally slapped himself for admitting such nonsense. Him liking someone? The idea was laughable as much as it was unlikely. He blamed it on his good mood, the refreshing feeling was getting to his head and he needed to put it off on something else.

In their quiet moment Sakura's mind had found it's self drifting back to the subject of his attire. "Do you own any more clothes besides workout shirts, sweats and suits?" She asked out of curiosity. All she's ever seen him wear was suits up until yesterday when her father trained them and she doubts that he owned anything outside those three categories.

"Actually, no. I had no need for casual clothing until I had to to live here." He replied, he noticed a spark of interest in her eyes as he said those words, like a bird catching a worm.

"I see that look, I don't like shopping," he frowned but Sakura was all too aware of that.

"I know but you need the clothes and it should give you some time to be out and enjoy the fresh air."

"Are we going to walk again?" He asked sourly, not at all hyped at the idea of walking to a clothing store on a hot day. It was very unusually warm for spring but with warm weather during the day comes nasty storms in the evening.

"We're not going to do much walking where we'll be going. Its the Konoha outlet mall and It's far so we have no choice but to travel by car however we will be walking around to get to stores since its almost like a board walk." She explained, grabbing her purse before glancing in the mirror in the hallway to check her makeup. Itachi trailed behind her into the garage where the humidity was at it's worse.

The hot and sticky garage was dark but not too much that Sakura couldn't make out the light switch. After flipping it, glistening cars came into view as they were all lined up in rows and columns. Her jaw nearly dropped at the expanse of the luxury and sporting vehicles that all sat pristine and neatly.

Itachi, however, has seen it all. "These are my father's, mother's and Sasuke's cars, choose one." Sakura turned, obviously shocked at the open invitation. She really needs to remember to check his inhaler. The first car that caught her interest was a powder blue Mustang Convertible with dark leather interior seats. She weaved through the cars and came towards it's glossy door. Itachi noticing her selection picked up the keys to it from a rack and unlocked it.

After sliding in and taking in the scent of the pomegranate air freshener they had hanging, she noticed a double sided photo around the rear-view mirror. Being nosy, she turned the small picture and nearly melted like goo in her seat. It was a happy baby Itachi resting on the chest of a young, laying Mikoto who wasn't paying any mind to the camera but kissing Itachi's chubby cheek whilst he smiled adorably at the camera. The other picture was no less adorable than the first. It was of Naruto and Sasuke. A bright ball was in the middle with Naruto balanced atop of it. He stared down at an intrigued Sasuke who had his small hands on the ball. Perhaps the picture was taken at the right moment before Sasuke pushed the said ball and made quite the situation with a crying Naruto. Moments later she was pulled out of her musings when Itachi slid into the driver's side and inserted the key in the ignition, reviving the engine and letting a clean purr reverberate through the vehicle. As he pulled off he noticed she was still looking at the baby photos that hung in his mother's car.

"You look so happy," she remarked quietly after a few moments.

"Well ignorance is bliss I suppose." He watched her expression fall sad but he knew she didn't know the details and logistics of his father's relationship with him but she knew it was strained.

Sakura decided not to press on the matter but she knew something was bugging him.

"What's really wrong, Itachi?" She asked softly, concern evident in her voice. She has come to think of Itachi as a frienemy of sorts and will admit that she has grown a good connection with him in the past time she's spent with his family. She wondered if he ever thought of their little tug-and-pull friendship and considered it.

Itachi didn't want her to know about his father's infidelity and feel sorry for him but he didn't want to deceive her and paint the perfect family that he tried so hard to get away from either. He wasn't one to let anyone near his personal circle yet this girl constantly found her way at it's gate and persists to push through them. Even so he refuse to let her in, keeping her at bay was his only option despite the growing feelings taking root in him. He will nip this in the bud before it transpired into more.

"It is nothing you should worry yourself with."

**./.**

The ride there was relatively silent after their little conversation and Sakura found it all the more unsettling. They were walking on the boardwalk down an expanse of outlet stores, not looking for one in particular.

Itachi didn't like the silence between them, it wasn't like the other times when it was more comfortable. This was awkward and unpleasant but it was mostly radiating off of Sakura. Did he actually offend her this time made her uncomfortable? The dire feeling of regret twisted in knots in his stomach. He felt anxious to dissipate the silence and searched for the first store he could find which was a regular clothing and sportswear store he was familiar with.

"This way," he pinpointed the store and they turned to go into it. Inside they looked for the menswear side and found a rack and began filing through the clothing. Sakura absentmindedly looked through clothes, not looking nor focusing on anything in particular except her thoughts. Did she really know him that well? His words did cut a string at her but it was to be expected, she really didn't know anything about his family aside from their fabulous wealth and reputation. But that didn't lessen the twinge of hurt she felt at his words and soon she couldn't help but rethink.

Were they really friends?

Itachi felt the bitter awkwardness between them was getting too insufferable, he wanted to speak and say anything, just wanting to hear her voice and know all was well between them. So he plucked the first thing from the rack he could find and held it up.

"Sakura, how is this?" He asked, the question pulling her out her deep thoughts. She glanced up but quickly found herself fighting to contain her laughter. Itachi looked down and realized he picked out a bright neon yellow hoodie.

"You look like a highlighter," the battle was lost as she fell into a fit of giggles. Itachi fought the heat creeping in his cheeks as he put the clothing away but was relieved to have the tension from earlier slowly melting away. "Well hoodies are never out of season so I guess you can have one or two."

After that their shopping went smoother and they started to talk more easily about anything and everything, making Sakura think why weren't they speaking in the first place? Itachi even made Sakura pick out things of her own and after multiple declines and feminist lectures she gave in and allowed him to swipe his fancy black Konoha-express card and pay. She didn't like relying on others and free hand-outs but he wasn't going to let her in any way pay for the items she wanted.

The sun finally began to set and the street lights were slowly blinking on as they walked from another store with bags in tow. Sakura's feet was starting to hurt from constantly trying on shoes and walking all over the pier, she couldn't wait to get home and give them a good soak. Just as Sakura was about to call it a day she turned her head to look through the window of a store they were passing and stopped dead in her tracks. She lightly gasped and nudged Itachi to look with her.

"Whoa, look, It's Konan&co. I didn't even know they put one over here. That dress looks _so _beautiful." She marveled at the navy dress in the window. With her pink hair to consider, she couldn't wear certain colors because they just didn't go with her. She envied women like Mikoto and Tsunade who had normal hair colors to pull off any color they wanted whilst she had to carefully inspect different hues to choose the one that didn't make her look funny. Navy was never a color on her list since she never tried or owned anything close to it aside from a striped navy and white cardigan but the dress in the window sung to her and she couldn't help the sadness that soon overwhelmed her. How she wished she could trade everything she owned just to have normal hair, hair that wasn't too delicate enough that she couldn't dye it without the risk of having it all fall out. Hair that wasn't such a loud color that people thought she was one of those edgy free spirited girls that forced themselves to be outside the box.

"Go in and try it on,"

Sakura turned towards him in disbelief, is he serious? She fumbled for an excuse to get herself out of this. "I um, I can't be-because I can't e-even afford such a-"

"Try it on, now." He said forcefully. Sakura looked at him for a moment before silently complying, wondering what was going through his mind. He didn't look back at her, only staring at the mannequin in the window donning the navy dress.

Inside Sakura was immediately greeted by a sales woman and pointed to the mannequin in the window. The woman was eager to please and quickly went to retrieve the dress from the back. Itachi followed behind her and took her bags from her grasp whilst she followed the woman deep into the dressing rooms. Itachi trailed behind and settled for a 'husband seat' next to three side-by-side floor-length mirrors across from her dressing room.

He didn't know why did he make her try on the dress but he felt the insecurities radiating off of her and had the urge encourage her to do it. He wasn't one to encourage but he did not understand why would she feel insecure about an article of clothing? She pranced around their house in multi-colored shirts and dresses all the time yet she was intimidated by a dress worn by a plastic stick figure?

After moments of shuffling to pull her clothes off and put the dress on Sakura was grateful that she shaved her legs that morning. She straightened her hair out from it's previous style in a messy top-knot down in soft waves framing her face. She hesitantly emerged from the dressing room and walked towards the mirrors, quickly being assaulted by her figure staring back at her.

The Uchiha glanced up after hearing her step out and raised his eyebrows at her new appearance. Her pink locks were down and waving pass her shoulders, contrastingly standing out with the dark navy of her dress. The dress it's self was hugging her body in all the right places. It was a floor-length, crew neck short sleeved dress that hugged her body like second skin. It donned a slit of lace over her shoulders that fed into the whole expanse of her back that was covered by sheer lace, it even touched over the sides of her waist. The rose design lace stopped a few inches above her ass and his eyes trailed to the thigh high slit that exposed a very toned creamy leg.

Sakura couldn't believe her own reflection. The dress looked _amazing _on her and the dark color actually went well with her hair. She turned to get the opinion of the man in the seat who stoically appraised her from head to toe.

"So, how do I look?" Her words seemed to shake him out of his musings and caused him looked up to meet her questioning gaze with a nervous smile dancing on her lips. He didn't know exactly what to say, she looked absolutely fine but what exactly did she mean?

He sighed, "you look the same, now tell them to wrap it up so we can leave," he tore his eyes away and quickly roused from his seat, gesturing to the sales woman who nodded respectfully before leaving again to retrieve a body bag for the expensive dress. Behind him a seething Sakura had the right mind to throw her shoe at him but fought against him, instead glancing in the mirror one more time.

She looked the same? What was that suppose to mean? Was it good or bad?

'Ugh! Men are so basic!' she thought irritably to her inner who nodded in agreement.

After Sakura changed out of the dress and they rung it up, Itachi had full intention to pay but yet again his hand was stopped by the smaller daintier one.

"No, I refuse to let you pay for this dress. I can pay myself," she demanded with a fierce glare. Itachi rolled his eyes dismissively before thrusting the card forward but the piece of plastic was snatched from his clutch again.

"You've done so much for me already, I can at least buy my own dress."

"That is unacceptable, now let me _nice_ and allow me to pay."

"You don't have to force yourself for me,"

"Nonsense, I've always been this way, you're just now seeing it." He smirked the same way he did the other day and again the gesture made Sakura nearly swoon. She did not protest anymore and allowed him to pay but that didn't stop the medic from giving him the evil eye all the way until he was out the door.

"Oh my gosh, your boyfriend is soooo sweet, I wish I had one who would buy me stuff like that." The cashier gushed happily as she handed Sakura her receipt. The pinkette glanced back confused but quickly figured out who she was talking about.

"Oh him? That's not my boyfriend," Sakura shook her head and at those words the cashier beamed.

"Really? A gorgeous hunk like that? I can't imagine him not having a girlfriend." Sakura fought the urge to snort at the swooning cashier, opting more to give her a small smile before glancing over the Uchiha who waited outside the glass door.

Sakura gave the girl a polite smile, feeling sympathetic towards the female. If only she knew, "you'd be surprised."

The sky was now dark when Sakura joined Itachi back outside. He was sitting on a bench near a light pole with his phone in his hand, his fingers drawing over the screen.

"Are you ready to go, now?" He asked without looking up. Sakura was silent for a moment, for the first time all day she took a moment to take in her surroundings, looking over the brightly illuminated boardwalk where couples and families were cluttered about. They were mostly alone, with the exception of some bystanders who would pass them at some moments. Besides that, the night was quiet and it was a very comfortable silence.

A gentle breeze danced through her hair as the smell of the salty sea around them assaulted her nose. The sky was a deep dark blue that the sea reflected like a second mirror. The moon brightly high in the sky reflected in the dark murky water and caused Sakura to melt with ease where she stood, a lazy nostalgic smile grazing her pretty lips.

"Uhm...could we just...sit a moment?" She asked in a small voice. Curiously, Itachi glanced up to see her expression and saw it peaceful and nice. His own expression softened as he turned his gaze to the sea then back towards his phone where he and his father were talking of urgent news. Seems there was a clan meeting that night that he missed. He closed the screen on his phone and pocketed it. Oh well.

"Sure, we have all the time in the world."

**./.**

They were greeted with darkness when they opened the door to the main house. Sakura tip-toed into the foyer, careful not to make a sound. Behind her Itachi walked in normally and searched around for the front porch lights. After finding them he flipped the switch, causing the space behind them to brighten up the room just enough to see their own feet.

He smirked when he turned to see Sakura looking like a deer in headlights. She didn't expect him to turn on any lights since they were trying to be sneaky.

Upstairs they said their good-byes for the night but Itachi knew by the way Sakura was fidgeting with her bag that there was something more she had to say. They stood at his door like the many times they had before, her room a few steps down from his and even farther was Shisui's.

Sakura felt like there was concrete in her throat; a solid lump, dry, and itchy. Her legs, however, were like jello and couldn't help but shift from foot-to-foot.

"So, um...Thank you for buying me all these things I really appreciate this, especially the dress. I will most definitely pay you ba-." Sakura's babbling was cut short by Itachi's hand that raised up. A small smile grazed his handsome features causing Sakura to lightly blush.

'_Very un-Itachi-like indeed!_' Inner swooned from behind her bucket of popcorn.

"There is no need to pay me back, this is my thank you for all you've done to help improve my health in such a short time." He said with genuine sincerity. Sakura felt like she was seeing a whole new Itachi. Was she dreaming or maybe coming down with a nasty disease? What has gotten into him?

Despite her initial shock by his sudden change of heart, it didn't stop the question that was still in the back of Sakura's mind. "Itachi, I need to ask you something." He leaned on his open doorjamb and hummed his reply for her to continue. Sakura took a steady breath before speaking.

"We're friends, right?"

Itachi was taken aback by her sudden question, what brought this up? He didn't know exactly how to reply, having never dealt with a straight forward question of that nature. He didn't have many friends, a very small number actually and the only reason he associated with them was because he does a lot of business with them. They never addressed their friendships, only letting whatever they had be what it is and not questioning it but the medic in front of him looked on with pleading eyes for an answer and he for the first time in a long time did not know exactly what to say.

After a moment he inwardly sighed, women were too complicated. "I suppose we are but don't let it get to your dye-corrupted head." Sakura let a smile tug at the corner of her lips, feeling relief wash over her. With that she wished him good night and returned to her own room and was left to herself and her inner thoughts. Many things about the day were now buzzing in her mind and slowly morphing into something more than she could handle, her heart was turning flips and cheers whilst her breathing had it's own erratic rhythm.

'Inner,' Sakura's central voice breathed.

'_Sakura, don't you even dare think like that..._'

Meanwhile in his own room Itachi sat on his bench silently in the dark rewinding all the events from earlier. What the hell has gotten into him and what could he do to fix it? What was he thinking letting his guard down around that pink haired girl? He was shocked at his own behavior, this was unlike him to be so friendly towards someone else, some one so unlike anyone he's ever met. This girl from day one has been a tornado sweeping her way into his life bit by bit and within a few week's time she's already stolen the heart of his cousin and forced the asexual Uchiha to address their patient, doctor relationship as something he never thought he would ever genuinely have. A friendship.

Itachi slapped his hands over his face and groaned. "Oi, what is she doing to me?"

**./.**

_Okay so I would like to clarify what Sakura has for those who are confused. She has a form of intimacy problems but its around her peers. She gets nervous, intimidated, and even scared around her male counterparts and unconsciously she pushes men away and keep them at arm's length (explains why she's never date). She isn't as affected by older men like Kakashi the way she would if he was Sasuke's age. But it can be overcome as with Naruto she doesn't think of him as nothing more than a brother so she doesn't get nervous around him the way she would another male. She's slowly breaking out of it with Itachi but not quite getting there. Hope that helped you understand!_

**Beta Wanted**

_Thanks for reading!_

_R&R and tell me what you think._

_-Tess_


	8. YOU TRYING TO KILL US!

**.\\.**

Chapter 8

**O**

YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!

**.\\.**

**Thank you all who Fave, Follow, Read and Reviews my stories, I love you all! **

**Please read the A/N after the story!**

It's been a whole month Sakura had been staying with the Uchihas and she quickly fitted into the scheme of the family. Her style of life easily blended with the Uchihas and they quickly adapted to her way of living. She raised early and slept late. She did workout routines every morning when she had the chance and curled with a book or good movie before she went to bed.

At times Itachi would find himself spending more time with her than he use to with Shisui. He actually felt that a rift was beginning to form between him and his cousin but besides the work he was given with their business and a sudden unexplainable hostility that was forming against him, he and Shisui weren't speaking as much as they use to and it was beginning to worry the younger Uchiha. This was odd behavior and he couldn't quite place where the sudden change in attitude was coming from.

The heir awoke to the sound of music being played beneath him, the heavy bass of it vibrating the floor. He reluctantly moved from his comfortable position in his bed and followed the sound of music towards the kitchen where he spied his cousin and doctor dancing in the middle of the floor. Actually it was more like Sakura looking very uncomfortable as Shisui pulled her in close as they swayed to an explicit Rkelly song.

"It is quite too early to be playing filth in the morning," said Itachi as he turned off the speaker they were using. Earning an exasperate groan from his older cousin and a quiet sigh of relief from the medic.

"Oh c'mon! That's baby making music,"

"And? You will be making no such thing in our kitchen, with my doctor."

"Pffft, _I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump n' grind!_"

"Well I see plenty,"

"Oh Itachi, you're such a prude!" Whined Shisui as he released Sakura and brushed passed Itachi, their shoulders bumping as he passed. Itachi didn't miss the edge in his voice or the way he intentionally bumped his shoulder but he was more concerned with what has suddenly gotten into him.

He turned back to face the pinkette who greeted him with a small smile, her pretty lips parting to say something but was promptly cut off by the ringing of her phone. Her newest notification ring tone was a the song Best Friends by Toybox and he found it all the more obnoxious just like her previous ring tone.

"Oh look Naruto sent me a text me,"

_Dattebayo!:_

_**HELP, COME QUICK! **_

Sakura gasped before quickly hurrying passed Itachi and Shisui in the hallway in a haste to retrieve her shoes. Itachi and Shisui exchanged looks, figuring something important must have happened. Itachi followed behind Sakura and slipped on his pair of shoes before joining the medic outside near the garage.

"What happened?" He moved to put in the key-code to the outdoor garage, watching it as it automatically retract.

"Naruto's in trouble, we have to get to his house." Was all she said as she hastily ducked under the garage door that way halfway up.

After they were seated in the first car they found: A Mercedes SUV, they quickly drove across town. Sakura was on edge the whole time, wondering what caused the urgent text. Naruto hasn't sent her a message since his first one and she was quickly becoming concerned with the future Hokage. Was there an attack on their household? Was someone from their enemy village- rock and sound- coming to attack? Was her best friend lying dead in his home as she was in this vehicle? She barely had any time to breathe as she found Itachi's voice shaking her from her thoughts.

"You know you're going to pass out from all that worrying."

"Well I am worried about Naruto," she confessed.

"Someone once told me that I will do better with _relaxing_." He reiterated, watching as Sakura make a face at turning her words back at her once more. Darn him for listening to everything she said!

"Fine, but if he's somewhere lying in a ditch, dead or even mauled, I'm going to maul you!" She threatened angrily. Itachi had to hold back the smirk that fought to be visible, she looked more like a child making threats than a woman who could carry them out, but he didn't dare test to see if she could. He believed her.

Moments later they pulled up to the Uzumaki estate homes, one in particular that stood out they drove towards. Sakura wasn't ready to relax just yet but she was slightly relieved when she did not see paramedics flocking the premises or yellow tape around the crime scene. Everything was peaceful. She opened her phone and dialed his number, still not completely at ease.

"Naruto we're here-" Before Sakura could even finish her sentence two blurs of blond shot out the front shoji door sheets like a bullet before they both crumbled down the stairs together. The two father and son scrambled before rising to their feet and rushing for the car.

Minato quickly opened the door and threw a duffel bag in before sliding in the backseat, his son following behind with a child-like green frog backpack.

"STEP ON IT, GO, GO, GO!" Minato yelled forcefully as he flailed his arm forward for emphasis. As Itachi hastily sped away, a blur of dark pink promptly rushed out the house with a large object waving in her hand. Minato and Naruto turned in their seats to stare out the back window before settling down, releasing a long sigh before the elder blonde jumped up with a fierce expression towards his son.

"Naruto, what _the hell _is wrong with you?!"

"Dad, what did I do?!"

"I can't _believe _you agreed with me, have I taught you nothing? I'm always wrong! When I'm right, I'm wrong, when I'm wrong, I'm wrong!"

"But-but Dad!"

"_NO_, your mother is always right. Even when she's wrong, she's right!" He grabbed his head and shook it. "Great Kamis, I'll be lucky if your mother doesn't turn my clothes into a bonfire in the backyard, again!"

Naruto frowned deeply,"dad, I'm sure she wouldn't do that."

"Oh you don't know your mother, son. Hell hath no fury like Kushina's scorn."

"Um, can someone enlighten me on what the hell is going on?" Asked the medic from the front seat, quickly growing anxious.

"Oh hello Sakura, nice seeing you today." Smiled Minato as if he wasn't ten seconds away from being dead.

"Hi Minato, I see Kushina threw you out." Pointed Out Sakura, sarcasm heavy in her voice. She noticed neither two were hurt so what was the urgent message about? Did they send her all the way there with nearly a heart attack for nothing?!

"Oh no, I beat her to the point this time around."

"What did you do this time?" She asked accusingly, knowing he was always the one to initiate.

"I'll explain later, but now I'm going to have to do damage control." His phone chirped and he immediately fished it out his pocket, clicking on the lock screen to see a glimpse of the text Kushina sent him.

_My Beloved:_

_**I'm going to rip your head off when I see you...**_

Minato gave a nervous smile as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head. Kushina never wasted any time. He reluctantly tapped against his screen a reply.

_Me:_

_**I love you too my beautiful wife.**_

"I was really concerned about you two! I thought you've been killed!"

"I was about to, Kushina was going to kill me!" And that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I'LL KIL YOU!" Sakura screamed before unlocking her seat belt and reaching over to the back seat with fists ready.

"Hey! I don't hit girls, but I hit them back!" Proclaimed Naruto excitedly.

"You do WHAT?!" Minato demanded before a fist collided with the older man's handsome face.

It was quite the weird triangle...

Sakura was punching both Naruto and Minato. Minato was blocking Sakura since he refuse to hit girls but was punching his son who obvious does. Naruto was hitting Sakura back whilst hitting his father too.

And Itachi was sure he was going to get pulled over.

Sakura's leg bumped into Itachi's arm, causing the Uchiha to look over in annoyance as the creamy appendage rub against his arm. Curse her for wearing shorts that day. In the midst of their conflict her flip-flops were gone and her foot -now bare- landed in his lap.

He mentally cursed as he felt her toes brush against his crotch, he pushed the foot away but it moved back in the most uncomfortable place. How was he suppose to concentrate on the road when she was inadvertently molesting him with her foot? He released one hand from the steering wheel in an effort to move her leg again but her muscles instinctively flexed and the leg stiffened, preventing from moving it any further and to his displeasure her toes too, pointed and stretched like a ballerina's in his crotch, causing weird, foreign sensations to arise in the Uchiha. He eyes widen as he realized quickly what this was going to lead to.

Itachi continued to attempt to move her leg, his hands trailed above her calf and brushed over a particularly sensitive part of her leg that separated her calf from her thigh. He heard a sudden gasp before her legs buckled beneath her, making her collapse onto Itachi's lap.

"Get off!" He hissed angrily, blushing from feeling his self becoming stirred by the way her ass landed on top of his member, the pressure from her soft cheeks against his crotch fueling his unwelcome arousal. His view of the road was obstructed by her body as she struggled to lift herself from his lap, her ass soon sticking into his view. He had to something quick or they were going to crash- or even worse, she was going to feel his arousal!

Sakura didn't realize it quickly but she felt a hard smack against her ass, hard enough to force her to fall over back into the passenger seat. She stared baffled in her seat as she felt the sting where his hand smacked.

The two father and son had instantly cease their fighting upon hearing the sharp smack and turned to aim at their new targets, leaning over the driver seat near the Uchiha who struggled to not get hit.

"Hey! Who do you think you are touching Sakura-chan like that?!"

"Yea! I expected more from you Uchihas, I thought you all were gentlemen!" Added Minato angrily.

Before Itachi could utter how much his words were an understatement (because almost every Uchiha man is a known whore in their past or present life) he was quickly pelted with fists by the duo.

Sakura watched as soon their target was projected towards Itachi. Minato leaned over the head rest while Naruto moved over the side of the chair near the console to get better aim. They began to bombard Itachi with their fists but the Uchiha successfully blocked majority of their hits but his attention was soon turned off the road.

The car began to swerve uncontrollably as they moved into numerous lanes, crossing over into one where a truck was hurling straight at them, it's sirens blared madly towards them. Sakura panic and screamed as she watched, soon all three looked up and panicked along. Naruto gripped onto Itachi who forcefully turned the steering wheel back into a clear lane, saving them from crashing by a hair. After everyone's hearts calmed, Naruto was the first to start back up.

"YOU TRYING TO KILL US, ITACHI?!" He yelled angrily.

"Maybe if you all would _shut up,_ _sit down _and _stop hitting each other _we all wouldn't had nearly crashed." He hissed equally as angrily.

"Hey I'm not done with you both!" The medic proclaimed as her foot collided with Naruto's jaw, causing the blonde boy to fall back. She quickly shifted to her knees and brought her hand to muff the former Hokage back before joining them fully in the backseat and out of the way of the Uchiha who had his own battle against the heat in his neck and the one pooling in his neither regions from where Sakura had her foot rubbing against. He's never driving these three anywhere together, ever. again.

**.\\.**

"You all looked fucked up," Shisui greeted disapprovingly with a sandwich in his hand when he met the quartet at the door. All four of them chorused 'Shut up Shisui' simultaneously as they filed through the house.

Mikoto was simply passing by when she spotted all four of them, nearly dropping her cup of juice in the process.

"What in the world happen to all of you?!"

"Oh Mika-mo, my favorite little sister! How are you?" gushed Minato as he cloaked his arms around the Uchiha matriarch, pulling her in for a tight embrace. She winced in the suffocating hold but returned it nevertheless.

"I see you haven't changed at all, still nothing but a goof ball, Mina-mo." She said, using his old pet name. He whined like a child whilst holding one of his best friend since they were infants. "But that won't distract me from the fact you look awful and your son looks like he's been beaten with a rock!"

"Mina-mo? Mika-mo? What are these lame names?" Barked Naruto as he joined the old friends in the foyer. He was still rubbing his sore jaw, Sakura had gotten him good.

"Mina-mo is Minato's pet name,"

"Mika-mo is Mikoto's pet name,"

"Wow, next time a 'It's none of your business, Naruto' will suffice." He said, partly disturbed.

"Yea...I'm going to sip my tea to that too, Naruto." Sakura joined, Itachi inclining his head as she both ushered the boys to the kitchen where she could clean them up.

**.\\.**

Minato's phone chirped again in his pocket. He fished it out and tapped on the screen and read his newest message that showed on his lock screen.

_My Beloved:_

**I'm going to going to bite off your di...**

Minato's eyes widen as he read the threatening message. He didn't need to unlock and pull up his messages to know what that message read. Kushina was apparently still upset.

Mikoto frowned when she notice Minato break out in cold sweat across from her. What has he done now that made his loving wife go berserk? Kushina was obviously inconsolable if the woman was refusing everyone including her calls and from what she's heard from Naruto explaining bits and pieces, his mother has been in tears ever since and has locked all the doors. What has this fool done to her to make her so upset?

"So what made Kushina throw you out?"

"Well you see...I um... kinda forgot our anniversary..." He smiled sheepishly, wincing at how applauded Mikoto's sounded as she gasped dramatically.

"Get out!"She quickly commanded. Minato stared stunned as Mikoto roused from her seat with her finger pointing to the door, hurt evident in her eyes along with a great fire burning behind them.

"What?"

"Get out Minato,"

"But-"

"Get...OUT!"

"Go, now, before you mess up your marriage! Go buy her a bouquet of flowers and boxes of candy then tell her how much you love her and how stupid you are for forgetting the greatest day that ever happened to you!" Mikoto instructed angrily with unspoken tears collecting in her eyes. "How could you forget such a day? Are you crazy?!"

With all hints of his former playfulness gone, Minato sobered up and looked down, ashamed of his self as he frowned deeply. She was right. Kushina was the best thing that ever happened to him since they were kids and now he was going to throw it away just because he was too tied up in being what he gave up being years ago to raise a family; The Hokage. He lifted his head to look into Mikoto's broken eyes and roused from his seat.

"You're right. I'll be back." Said Minato with a fierce new determination. He turned on his heel and bolted out the dining room, however, not before being stopped by the young Uchiha heir.

"Wait! You live across town, you're going to need these." He tossed the keys to the Mercedes to Minato who effortlessly caught it with a smirk.

"Yea, you're right. Wouldn't want to be walking all the way there." He winked at the younger Uchiha gratefully.

"Good luck,"

"Thanks, I'll need it."

Soon after Minato left, the group settled into silence. After she felt content, Mikoto settled back into her seat and just as she lifted her chop-sticks to continue her meal, Naruto had something to say.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot," he stood from it seat to point at Itachi accusingly. "This isn't over! I'll pay you back for touching Sakura's precious butt!"

And That's what opened Pandora's Box.

Sasuke spurted his drink across the table while Mikoto dropped her chopsticks mid bite. Fugaku choked on a bite of fish at the head of the table while Shisui jumped to his feet, screaming.

"You.. did.. _WHAT_? YOU BASTARD!"

Itachi fought the urge to shoot his self in the forehead. What is wrong with everyone in this house?

"Calm yourselves, it was just an accident. Now Shisui please sit down and shut up, why every time you come over you always ruin dinner?"

"Pfft, I could actually believe it was an accident, I forgot you are incapable of getting ass on purpose." He snidely remarked, sinking down into his seat with a spiteful smirk staining his lips as he watched his cousin react to his words.

"Shisui!" Warned Mikoto.

That struck something new in Itachi. "What is that suppose to mean? So you think I am incapable of getting a woman? I am more capable of getting any woman I want, wherever I want, when I want than you will ever be." Itachi haughtily smirked at his older cousin as if he was beneath him. Sakura feared this was the arrogant Uchiha rearing it's ugly head. "The women you find are nothing but either naïve little girls or gold-diggers, looking for their next pay day, yet you rebuke me for not wanting to lay with lowly women. Is it because you have to try more and sleep with anything walking, talking, and breathing to match up to what I can do with a simple look? I thought you were more than that jealous little boy, Shisui." Itachi's words dripped venom and like poison, it shot through Shisui's heart. He was hurt by the comment but would not show emotion to it, he didn't want him to get the satisfaction.

"How old are you now Itachi? 29? About to be 30 soon? How many girlfriends have you had in your life time? Hmmm..." He asked sarcastically, holding his chin in mock thought before feigning remembering. "Oh yea! That's right! NONE-ZERO, yet you say you can do better than me? You haven't even taken a step into the arena but you talk shit and challenge the victor. _Pathetic_." He sneered angrily. He knew it was a low blow and Itachi had him where it hurts but he refuse to have his manhood embarrassed, especially in front of Sakura.

Sakura's eyes cut towards Itachi who held a hard expression, his jaw clenched tightly. She knew she had to do something before a fight broke out between the cousins so she stood from her seat and rested a hand on either side of her where the two were standing.

"Enough! You two are suppose to be great friends, what's gotten between you both?!" She asked, genuinely concerned. When she first arrived at their home nearly a month ago the two were inseparable, now they were at each other's throats and she wanted to know, who was the reason why?

Itachi glared coldly at Shisui, the same way he did when his father would speak to him or the elders when they tried to pass down _wisdom_ to him. His charcoal eyes were devoid of emotion and that ran a chill down her spine. They were so different from what she's been seeing lately, a gentle warmness in his eyes like a small flame, now replaced with a cold empty stare like a mask.

Shisui's eyes particularly scared her because she's never seen this side of him. Instead of coldness, resentment burned in his dark orbs and she could see the hint of jealously lurking beneath them. She didn't know what to say either as silence swelled between them.

Fugaku stared intrigued and amused at the situation, never has he seen his son stoop so low as to reply to any arguments he would have with Shisui. He would mostly change the subject or ignore him altogether but this was something entirely new and it sparked the old man's interest greatly. What has caused Itachi to become so defensive? This was downright hilarious but he dared not to laugh with such tension electrifying the air.

After a few tense moments Shisui finally lost the battle and looked away from his cousin's icy glare. He hated how Itachi easily covered his emotions like a blanket while he wasn't so good at hiding them. He wanted to see Itachi's emotions for once and as quickly as he saw a flicker, it was gone instantly and shielded by that mask he always hid behind. Coward.

"Nothing...Nothing's wrong," the elder Uchiha muttered before turning on his heel and abruptly leaving the dining room. Sakura turned with a pleading gaze towards Itachi, hoping he explain but he refused look her way, knowing she may find the truth in his eyes.

**.\\.**

It stormed again that night and Sakura felt it befitted the atmosphere. Sakura grabbed a bunch of action films and junk food before making herself comfortable on the living room floor. She had spread about a large palette made from her favorite baby quilt that was extremely large and a few other blankets. She snuggled closely into the plush handmade quilt. It was a gift from Kakashi's father to her when she first moved in and found it laying across her new neatly made princess bed. Her grandfather wanted to make sure even if she never had the chance to see him that he already loved and considered her family.

The blue, green, and grey quilt told the story of the Hatake clan from the beginning to the ongoing days. Starting with the elders and the quilt continued with intricate stitching designs of people and significant scenes, the last one with a particular pink stitching that stood out. It was a stitching of Sakura, Obito, and Kakashi all together in one square. It was their first picture as a family and the funny part was they never posed for it together. It was created from single picture photos that they were given to use and Sakura didn't mind it one bit. She instantly fell in love with it and never slept without it close to her.

Just as the movie was beginning to start, it was a romantic action movie about a Samurai in the feudal era who stumbles across a woman who was sold and being held against her will as a prostitute in the red light district to pay off the gambling debts her husband had. She loved the movie because the samurai was a cold, distant person who never allowed anyone in but a single woman was able to touch the heart he didn't realize was beating in his own chest.

"Sakura," a deep baritone voice called from behind her. She turned to face Itachi who had a pair of earplugs in his hand. She sat up from her burrito-style wrap to free up her arms. "I thought you may need these since there is a storm coming tonight. Its just about to start in a few moments." He handed her the foam plugs and she smiled gratefully. Just as the movie was beginning to start, a scene playing out with the samurai at his dojo, training when he was a young child, Sakura turned back to Itachi's retreating form, this was the first she's seen him since dinner after his falling out with Shisui and she felt a little bad for him; they _were_ best friends after all.

"Do you want to join me?" She asked, patting a seat next to her in her small palette on the floor. Itachi contemplated his options but in the end sat next to the pinkette just as the opening action began. "This is one of my favorite movies."

"Hmm, you seem to have a lot of movies you call your favorite." Sakura glanced from the screen to look a the Uchiha before turning back. His tone wasn't it's usual sarcastic but it was interested. To anyone else it would have sounded like it's usual stoic ways but she was already accustomed to hearing the hints of emotion in his lingo- she heard curiosity in his tone.

"Well, there are so many good movies out there that you can't limit yourself to just one favorite one." She concluded, hearing a small hum of approval from the man next to her.

Itachi watched as the samurai in the film meets the young lady as she contemplated suicide on a bridge. She played it off, not wanting to admit to the samurai that she was seconds away from jumping off the bridge to end her life but he already knew. The samurai reminded him of someone, the way he was perceptive and can look easily detached from people. He looked as if he could be easily judged by others as heartless and cold and may even come off as such but truly is not all bitter as they set him to be. The woman reminded him so much of a person in a way he felt he knew but could never fully understand. The way she played off everything and made it seem as if it was okay but on the inside he could see her fear and sadness being tucked away as she puts on the facade that everything was okay.

Next to him Sakura took in a shaky breathe as she fought the sad tears down, this one part of the movie that held so much symbolism pulled at certain heartstrings she did not wish to brush the dust off just yet. Too many sad, depressing memories. The woman took in her last day of freedom before she was sold into a slavery she did not want, all for the likes of a selfish old man who didn't know how to manage a single yen bill. Her sadness was soon replaced with anger and resentment as untapped emotions resurfaced and she found herself balling her fist angrily as she watched the woman say her farewell to the samurai after helping him with his task, her head hung low as she fought her own tears from showing themselves.

"Why does this part make you upset?" He asked suddenly, pulling the pinkette out of her hate filled thoughts. Her fierce expression was replaced with a sad one that made something in Itachi twist painfully but he banished the feeling quickly as Sakura picked up the remote to turn up the television slightly as the rain outside began to pick up and fight to overpower the movie but not loud enough that Sakura couldn't hear Itachi.

"It makes me mad that she didn't fight for her freedom, she just lets her husband dictate her life and its just like she allowed him to sell her body to pay off his gambling debts when he should have been taken instead. Just like that, her freedom is gone and only thing she can do is pretend its okay when its not." Sakura ranted, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

The Uchiha glanced towards the pinkette and sees her eyes glossy with moisture brimming the corners. He frowned, she was extremely passionate about this movie but he couldn't help but speculate that this passion is something deeper than the movie.

"That may be true, but in the end she does get her freedom, doesn't she?" His words caused her head to snap up quickly to glance at him in shock then contemplation of his words.

"Look how much she went through to get it! She had to give something up so precious to her ov-"

"But she eventually got her freedom," he reiterated, "despite she has the wounds that will leave scars she is a free woman and what is the past stays the past but the future is still something to mold."

"Look at you being wise," she was unable to stop the few tears that escaped her eyes but she rubbed them away with the heel of her hand. "You may be right but sometimes you can never escape your past and it will always come back to haunt you."

He smirked, "that, I can agree with you on."

**.\\\.**

_Okay, a lot has gone on in this chapter, I know! But it's all essential. Now this story is taking a big turn from it's usual goofiness to the central problem. If you haven't noticed already, I've been deliberately throwing in pairings left and right (I.e Ino and Shikamaru and Kiba, Fugaku and Mikoto, Minato and Kushina) but they all play a part in this story and you will see how very soon. There is **a lot **__of foreshadowing and some symbolism sprinkled throughout this story and I hoped you caught it. If anyone is confused about anything in the story, PM me for clarification, but I'm not giving away spoilers! _

_Oh and can you all guess where I got the reference for the movie from? Here's a guess: It's not from a real movie but actually from a TV show- an anime to be exact! Can you figure it out?_

_To those who has been reviewing, I'm sorry if you have not received a reply, I've been so tied up since my internet has been disconnected, I've been shut off. Don't worry tho, you will be expecting some late replies because I am making it my business to reply to each and every one I missed!_

**Beta Wanted**

_Thanks for reading!_

_R&R and tell me what you think._

_-Tess_


	9. Steel vases,Cock Socks,Memory Lane

**.\\.**

Chapter 9

**O**

Steel Vases and Cock-Socks ~ A Walk Down Memory Lane

**.\\.**

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written**

**Over 10,000 words!**

**.\\.**

"Hey...Ino," Greeted Shikamaru as he came through the door. She had left it open for him to come in to spare her from slamming the door in his face if she were to answer it.

"Hello, Shikamaru." She returned dryly.

"Daddy!" Their youngest child, Kotaru smiled as he ran to his father's arms.

"Hey kiddo, you ready to go?"The young Nara pouted in contemplation, a hard concentrated expression on his face that made the older Nara chuckle. "I'll take that as a 'no', hurry up now and get your things."Shikamaru ruffled his son's unbound blonde hair that was in a mess of spikes as the young boy scurried off to report to his older brother that his father was waiting for them.

Shikamaru watched with sadden eyes as his son ran off, he was looking more like a younger version of his mother's father, Inoichi, everyday. Said father didn't even know that his daughter and he had split, he was under the impression that they were taking a break. He wondered after hearing the news that he would break the Nara's neck, next. He absently rubbed his neck in thought with a pained expression.

"So you and Temari are taking the boys for the night, right?"The words pulled him out his musings as he looked up to see his ex-wife as she adjusted tear-drop earrings in her ears. His eyes wandered to her perfect ass that seemed to just get fatter by the day but he vehemently fought the overwhelming urge to squeeze a cheek like old times. The Naras were known butt men, after all.

"Um...-"

"I don't care, you do you, I'll do me. You're going to go home to your whoreish fiance and I'm going to go out with a really hot guy who likes me and hopefully get laid tonight." she then chuckled humorlessly. "Oh wait, let me take that back, I _am _going get laid tonight." She turns to face him, her curvacious body leaning on the table behind her with her arms in the back of her. The simple position changed made Shikamaru regret even more what he did to her. Ino had a body that just didn't quit.

"Um, Temari and I are kind of...going through some things, right now."

"Oh...okay, so that means you're staying here with them here, then?"

"Ino-"

"I don't care, what happened between you and her." She turned to check her makeup before picking up her cellphone. "That's none of my business."

"Look, are you still-"

"Angry? Yes, I'm mad as hell, Shikamaru!" She swiftly turned with a fierce expression that nearly made the Nara flinch. "You fucking cheated on me with my _best friend_, you think I won't still be angry?!" She screamed in disbelief. Was he joking? Did he think his actions only hurt her for a moment?

"I said I was sorry Ino, we just didn't work out, you can't hold onto grudges, especially when we have children invol-" Shikamaru's words were cut off as he ducked the oncoming vase that flew his way, the steel vase slammed into the wall, causing a big hole to form before the large vase fell with a very heavy thud and noisily rolled away.

"Don't give me that bullshit, _it just didn't work out_! I _LOVED_ you, with everything I had and you betrayed me. Do you know what depression feels like, huh? Let me tell you, it's freaking horrible to feel like you want to jump off a building and into ongoing traffic but at the same time you don't even have the strength to get out of bed every morning. Your life passes you by and all you can do is watch! I'm not like that anymore. I found someone who loves me, children and all and he actually is crazy about my kids and they like him too." That made Shikamaru angry. He stood up and faced Ino. Despite he was a foot taller than her, she wasn't intimidated by his size, instead she looked up at him but gave him a look that could crumble a thousand villages and have them groveling at her feet. Shikamaru has seen this look before, however, and did not falter.

"You let _our_ kids around him? I haven't even met this guy and you think it's fine to let _**our**_kids near a total stranger, are you stupid, Ino?!" He yelled which made the Yamanaka-Nara smirk knowingly.

"I wouldn't say you two are _total_ strangers. We all graduated the academy together, Kiba Inuzuka ring a bell? Y'know, _dog boy_?"

**.\\.**

Itachi awoke that morning to the sound of snoring next to him. His arm felt awfully numb as something heavy leaned against it. He turned to see the crown of a pink haired woman laying against his shoulder. Sakura had fallen asleep on him, again. This time, however, they were sitting on the couch and one of his arms were propped up on the armrest with his knuckles supporting his cheek.

He slowly scanned his surroundings and saw the sun barely peaking into the sky but long fingers of pink splashed against the dark canvas of the sky. She was going to wake up any minute from now but he needed to take care of some business today so he couldn't afford to be dragged any place with her.

He positioned himself so that her head was now cupped in his hand as he moved a pillow beneath her head and rested it upon the spot he formerly sat in before slipping up stairs.

The halls were dark and quiet but he was careful to quell his loud footsteps. He made it into his room and quickly went for a shower. After emerging from the steamy room, he dressed himself in a sports T-shirt, work-out pants that molded against his sculpted legs and a pair of running shoes. He grabbed his gym bag and cellphone before making his way back down stairs. He peeked past the living room, making sure he heard nothing but soft snores before leaving through the back door where she wouldn't hear him.

He checked his lock screen and sure enough, a message was popped up for him. Itachi was greeted by a familiar older man with a bad slouch and a headband covering over his eye. He was reading a small book but Itachi had a feeling he wasn't actually reading it. The man closed the book and pocketed it for safe keeping before turning to Itachi and giving him a crinkled-eye smile.

"Good Morning, sorry I'm late, had to help an old lady acr-"

"Spare me," was all Itachi said as he waved off his excuses with a knowing look. Kakashi chuckled.

"Well, then, down to business as always, Uchiha-san?"

"I want you to show me more of your exercises."

"Ah, stressed again are we?"

"Something like that," Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his vague answer-no matter- it wasn't none of his business...Yet.

"Fine, lets get going before the sun wakes." The gray haired man turned swiftly and began sprinting away. Itachi knew what he meant, Sakura was going to wake up when the sun hits the sky, so he quickly followed behind the man, his strides long and fast. "Couldn't you just take up a yoga class, Uchiha-san?" The older man chuckled when he heard a snort come from the younger male who followed closely behind.

**.\\.**

"Hey, can I borrow some clothes?"

"Um...Sure?" Sakura stared confused at her friend who stood in the doorway dressed in nothing but a black skimpy dress. Ino let herself in and walked through the home as if she owned the place.

"Oh, can I borrow some underwear too? Maybe a bra as well?"

"Where are your own unmentionables?" Sakura eyed her friend questionably.

"Well, this dress doesn't require me to wear a bra, and I didn't wear underwear with it."

"Why the hell not?"

"Would you when you know you're going to get laid that night and it will just hinder you?"

Sakura simply shook her head, not having much to say on the subject for the simple fact her friend and her were probably on two different planets. Sakura opened her door and led them into her bedroom where Ino marveled at how beautiful it looked. Sakura sat on her still made bed with her arms folded over her chest.

Ino started to undress in front of Sakura but instead of being alarmed, the pinkette didn't seem to care one bit. She watched as the blond woman exposed her post-baby stomach which was relatively flat with minor stretch marks. Sakura has seen quite enough of Ino's body over the past years, she even use to make jokes about her stretch marks, saying they looked like lightning bolts. She was the mid-wife that helped deliver her two sons, so she's seen more of her best friend that she'd liked to.

Ino began her hunt, naked in Sakura's underwear drawers, looking through her collections of G-strings and thongs. However, the blonde decided against it. "Geez Sakura, do you have anything bigger for me? I have child-bearing hips now and if I wear your G-strings, my coochie with probably look like a packaged ham."

"Eww!"

Ino rolled her eyes,"oh lighten up, you prude! You need to get laid, better yet- get eaten out by one of those Uchihas down there, perhaps Fugaku?" She said as she found a pair of decent underwear.

"YUCK! NEVEEEEERR!" Sakura screeched as she picked up a pillow and threw it Ino's way. Her friend ducked and missed the pillow all while laughing.

"Girl please, that old man looks like he eats some mean pussy." Ino laughed at her friend's reaction which was contorted somewhere between horror and disgust.

"Please shut up-"

"_No, no, no_- you know who I'd like to get eaten out by? Asuma...Like...those lips though..." She shook her head in a daze. "No wonder Kurenai quit her job in the military, he got her ass _whipped_!"

"That is not true, you know they have a baby boy!-"

"Oh, what about Itachi? Oh Kamis that beautiful piece of work- oh goodness I bet he's a God in bed, he can work me any day if you know what I me-

"_NO, NO, NO_- I TAKE IT BACK!-" her voice suddenly dropped into a serious whisper. "Kakashi..."

"Oh hell no.."

"Oh-mah-Kami, Kakashi looks like he eats the pussy with chopsticks and misou soup on the side!"

Sakura smashed the pillow into her own face and rolled over with a scream. Afterward, she reluctantly removed the pillow and groaned nauseously. "I think I'm going to be sick." The talk about her father and Ino was enough to make bile rise in her throat. She swallowed down the burning lump, however, and turned back to her friend who had slipped on a tank-top and was buttoning up a pink sheer blouse over it.

"Why my dad? That's so gross."

"Because Kakashi walks around Konoha like he has a big cock-" her face went serious once again and contorted into deep contemplation. "He probably does..."

"I can't sit here and listen to this, this is disgusting!" Sakura covered her ears in vain.

"Your dad be like-" Ino ran to her sock drawer and stuff the jeans she was now wearing with about seven pairs of tube socks before turning around, holding the waist of the pants up and thrusting her pelvis outward as she did a funny-looking walk, imitating how big Kakashi's ego is. "Look at me, Sakura, I got all this package every woman wants!" Ino pushed her crotch towards Sakura who pushed her friend away.

"Eww, eww, eww!"

"Take one of my cock-socks!" Ino threw a tube sock at her friend who squirmed away, utterly grossed out.

"This is too much, Ino! I'm going to die! Aren't you seeing Kiba and isn't my dad with Anko?" That seemed to have stumped the woman but soon a sinful smile stretched across her face.

"A Foursome isn't bad."

"Oh my Kami, You, Kiba, Anko and Kakashi?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, silly. Me, _Asuma,_ Kiba, and Kakashi." The thought of her father's naked ass and all his friends ganging Ino forever etched in Sakura's memory had her wanting to retch violently.

"Get the hell out, Ino!" She choked out.

The blonde laughed hysterically. "Okay, Okay, I'm just playing! But seriously." She swiped a few tears away. "If you never get to screw a guy or get married, I _may_ consider allowing Sai to go down on you. Trust me, that man has got a tongue on him."

"I'M DONE WITH YOU, GET OUT!" Sakura screamed to her friend's utter enjoyment, the blond cackled evilly as she rolled around the bed, holding her side when she began a fit of coughing and wheezing. Serves her right, Sakura thought bitterly.

What was going through her friend's mind that was making her act so...filthy? Sakura remembered Ino only being so vulgar when she's angry or upset. Her emerald eyes turned to her friend who seemed to be calm and was now playing with one of her cock-socks.

"What's really wrong, Ino?" Her words came out in a soft whisper. Just then, the medic spotted her friend's eyes glossy and turning red around the rim as silent tears escaped her eyes. She hit the nail on the head. The scientist tossed a cock-sock away before burying her face in Sakura's shoulder, her silent cry now audible as she sobbed into her shirt.

"Shikamaru...and I...had a fight...last..night." She sniffed in between sobs. Sakura feared this would happen, she held her friend tightly as anger boiled in the pinkette's blood.

"You don't need him, Ino." Sakura said coldly. Her words ran a chill down her friend's spine as she pulled back to face the medic. Her emerald eyes darkened with a look of anger and resentment burning behind them. "You know what he did to you, made you spiral into depression, left you with two kids all by yourself." Ino wiped the tears from her eyes, she was more shocked at the cold, hardness of Sakura's words more than the fact that they were meant to be words of encouragement for her to move on.

"Sakura," Ino whispered, all hints of her earlier playfulness gone completely. "It's alright, I'm fine. The question is, are you?" Her words seem to hit Sakura hard. Her eyes widen before settling again, her expression soften but Ino could see she was hiding her true emotions. The pinkette laughed.

"Yea, I'm just fine, just worried for you!" Ino wasn't convinced at all and Sakura knew but she felt relieved when Ino dropped the subject, opting more to return back to their previous conversation topic.

"Maybe you won't be truly fine until you've tasted what a man tastes like."

"Oh good grief, since you're borrowing, can you at least keep _my_ panties on!" Sakura glared at her friend who began giggling like a school girl.

**.\\.**

Ino rummaged through her purse and pulled a ring of keys out. She picked through them until she found the one she was looking for and inserted them into the lock. Moments later after hearing the deadbolt turn, she opened the door and walked into the foyer, remembering to close her front door behind her.

The house was quiet except for the sound of the TV in the living room which led her to believe they all crowded in there last night to watch movies. A wave of nostalgia washed over Ino as she remembered them doing such things back at Suna when they lived there for a brief time. She took off and placed the tennis shoes that she borrowed from Sakura at the door and softly padded through the moderately sun-lit house.

The Yamanaka-Nara padded her way to the living room, finding herself standing at the couch, a smile made it's way to her lips. Shikamaru was spread out on the couch with one of his arms draped over his eyes. Their oldest son, Hajime was sleeping on the inside of the couch, clinging closely to his father. Their youngest son, Kotaru was resting on his broad chest, his body was spread eagle and turned on his stomach as he slept. Shikamaru's arm was protectively laying on his back.

They all had peaceful looks in their slumber and it nearly broke Ino's heart. Nostalgic tears welled her eyes as some manage to fall. She cupped her hand over her mouth to quell the whimpers that escaped her lips. She wanted this family. She wanted to wake up in the morning and see the father of her children nestled with his sons. She wanted to grow old with this man and know their vows stuck with them through their life all the way til death. Ino wanted a house full of kids running around during the day and her husband worshiping her body at night. That was the life she dreamed of as a child.

But it he didn't share that dream with her.

An image of Kiba with her two sons popped in the back of her mind. It was when she went to visit them in the lab and saw them making explosive things with salt tablets. She laughed when the kids released a couple of salt tablets in the air at them when Kiba took her in a ravenous kiss when she came through the door. Even now, Ino was still being pursued by another man. His name was Sai. Sakura introduced him to her and Ino quickly took a liking to the pale man. He made the cutest arrangements in her floral shop and he always complimented her whenever he had the opportunity. The Yamanaka-Nara has never felt so loved and cared for since her previous marriage and she basked in the warmth the men brought to her heart.

Suddenly, Sakura's face appeared in her mind. Her face softened in sympathy for the young medic. She was so shut off from everyone. Whether people took the time to notice or not, she gave everyone enough leash to think they know her but to never get suspicious or hurt. Ino reached for the remote to turn off the TV and pulled a blanket from off the floor to drape over her boys and her ex. Sakura was a complex girl, she had many layers to her but you could never dig to the center, or else you'll find a rock immediately in your way- if not- if you manage to drill through all that rock and stone in your path...

The scene where Itachi and Sakura sat together on the black top when Kakashi was training them. The way he looked and the faintest hint of blush on her cheeks as she looked away bashfully.

You'll maybe even strike oil.

**.\\.**

"Okay we're here. This is the Nara forest." Boomed Kakashi as they came into a clearing. Itachi dropped his duffel bag to the ground. Itachi scanned the dark forest. All the tree branches were so closely knit together that they created a great canopy overhead. The trees were spaced out, however, that the ground below was very easy to walk through with numerous clearings dotting the dim area.

"May I ask why this forest?"

"Well legend has it the forest speaks to people, looking into their souls and bringing fourth something deep inside them. I chose this place because it should help you clear your mind and the forest air will serve you good."

"I see..." He murmured as they quickly sprinted into the forest. Kakashi hopped on a low branch that ascended to more branches. Soon, they were high in the canopy and Itachi marveled at the beauty of the forest. All was peaceful and the animals sounded as if they were all within perfect harmony with one another. Even the noisy bugs around them kept in concord with the rhythm in the air.

They landed on a very thick weathered branch. Kakashi pulled a black sash from his pocket and handed it to Itachi who looked at him quizzically.

"Now don't just think you're going to have all the fun. I'm not just going to sit and _wait_ for you to figure it out, I should have my fun, too. I'm going to attack you every few minutes and its your job using the senses of the forest and your own training to fight against me."

Itachi didn't have the patience or strength to ask why he was going to attack him. "Fine,"

"Fair warning: I'm not going easy on you, Itachi. Consider this my proper welcome to you into the family...If you know what I mean." He chuckled.

"Is this my only welcome?"

"No, smart-ass. You have yet to meet her uncle. Or you probably have, he is an Uchiha, after all."

Before Itachi was able to respond, Kakashi turned and jump from their branch, submerging himself in the darkness. With a sigh, he looked down at the sash in his fingers and gripped it tightly as he moved to put it around his eyes. After securing it beneath his pony tail, he felt his balance slip instantly from the lack of sight but slowly stepped backwards until he was stopped by the tree, his hands instinctively gripped the large body of the tree.

Itachi sat crossed-legged against the tree and released all the tension in his muscles. He took in shallow breathes as he felt his body unwind and slowly his mind drifted into the depths of his memories. The air around him charged with an alien energy that wrapped around his senses like a blanket. His senses heightened to a level he has never felt before. The fresh smell of Earth hit his nostrils, goosebumps broke across his skin as he could feel the air whipping in different directions and he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge as he heard the air on his left being cut swiftly by something or someone.

Just then he stood to his feet, turned around and stepped back, missing Kakashi's foot by mere inches.

The old pervert was thoroughly impressed. "Ninjutsu training?"

"Mandatory for every Uchiha."

"I see..." though Itachi couldn't see, he could oddly sense a smile on the man's face. He moved his head to the left, missing a punch before moving it to the right then ducking before swinging his left leg out to brush Kakashi's from beneath him. The gray haired general jumped out the way, landing back on his feet just as Itachi's fist connected with his chin, sending the man spiraling in the darkness.

"Goddamnit," he leered in pain. He really needed to stop underestimating him, the man was much as a match blindfolded as he was with sight.

Itachi had felt the shift in weight on the tree limb and knew he was alone once more. Now in ready position, his mind immediately settled down again and a memory floated to the surface.

**.\\.**

_A young boy, no more than five or six was being ushered from a limousine when a ball rolled to his foot. Looking down, he stared at it in confusion. _Where did this just come from? _He thought curiously._

"_Hey Kid! Can you pass me that ball?" Called someone from above a hill in front of him._

_Itachi glanced up and stared blankly at the young boy who had called for him. The boy was standing up a hill amongst a crowd of neighborhood Uchiha children that Itachi did not associate with. He was wearing long pants without a T-shirt and the young Uchiha noticed the swooning girls behind him. Upon realizing that the young boy would not return the ball, Shisui jogged over to the limousine to retrieve it._

"_Hey, kid, who are you?" Asked Shisui as he tucked the ball underneath his arm for safe keeping, he eyed the oddly dressed little boy just as he was addressing his own attire. The little kid wore a small fitted business suit with a pair of matching shorts and shiny, clean penny loafers. He looked like a stuff-shirt, dork to Shisui._

"_I'm no one, now leave me be." Scoffed Itachi, scowling at the young boy._

"_Well hello no one, nice to meet you, I'm Shisui!"He chirped happily, holding his hand out for him to shake._

_Itachi stared at his hand. Shisui quickly got the hint and lowered it."Oh yea, I know you. You're the one no one likes." Itachi deadpanned but the words didn't seem to faze Shisui._

"_Oh, well shucks! I'm flattered you like me, no one."_

"_That's not what I meant..."_

"_We just met no one and you already like me? That's so wrong!"_

"_Have you always been this stupid?" Itachi's scowl deepened. They just met and already Itachi knew this kid was a major idiot. _

"_Well, not really..." The kid contemplated before dismissing the thought, turning his attention back to Itachi. "Hey, why are you so dressed up?"_

"_I had a business class, why do you care?"_

"_I don't, really, I just think you should be playing with the neighborhood kids instead of being in some boring old '_business class_'." Shisui mocked the last part, putting up air quotations with his fingers._

"_Oh well, I'm sorry but as soon-to-be head of this clan, I have responsibilities-"_

"_Yea, one of them should be to have fun, ya' sour puss!" Shisui laughed as he ruffled the kid's hair, causing him to angrily slap his hand away. Before he could tell him off, the older kid ran away back to the crowd of girls and neighborhood boys that were waiting for him to return. Itachi watched him go and for a moment, had a fleeting thought of what that boy had said. _

_A responsibility to have fun, huh?_

_Fun wasn't in his vocabulary._

_But something in him wanted to run and play with all the children who were now kicking the ball around in a circle. He had to dismiss the thought, however, because he had too many other responsibilities. He had no time for play._

"_Uchiha-san, your father is waiting for you, we must not keep him waiting." His personal assistant reminded him. Itachi turned to walk but shot the group of kids one last glance, specifically, that boy, Shisui._

**.\\.**

Kakashi's sneeze pulled Itachi back into consciousness of his surroundings; that gave him away. The Uchiha swiftly turned to his right with his arms put up in a defensive 'X' formation just as Kakashi swung from a branch, both his feet kicking the Uchiha back, sending him soaring deeper into the forest. His back hit painfully against a tree before falling but he scrambled and groped the air for a branch. Grappling onto a small one, he swung himself around the tree. Upon feeling his hand against a fat branch, he hoisted onto it and steadied himself. This one was not as stable as his previous one so he stood with one foot in the back, turned sideways and another in front with his toes pointed forward to keep balance.

That memory was of the first time he met Shisui. Back then Itachi remembered his self as being nothing but clay, slowly being molded into who he was now as a business man many people feared and was greatly intimated of.

Shisui was nothing more than a boy that played around and was very well liked by the girls but not everyone was okay with who his mother was. They were mostly alienated by the older people in the clan and many either bullied him about it or ignored his existence all together.

But Shisui had given Itachi something that day that he would never forget and it was perhaps, arguably the reason why Itachi ever became friends with Shisui.

He had given him hope. Hope for a better future that didn't revolve around his work. In many ways Shisui was a like breath of fresh air to Itachi whenever he was around because he made him feel more like a human than a social-path that felt nothing for no one, as he was once taught to be,

But that doesn't steer away from Shisui's colorful history. The boy was still a target for those who shared the same prejudices towards him that their parents influenced upon them.

**.\\.**

_Itachi's sensei bowed deeply before leaving the room, leaving the young heir to his thoughts. Itachi -no more than about 7 or 8- sighed when he heard the shoji door slide close, allowing his muscles to finally relax. He dropped his wooden kendo sword and reached for his bottle of water. _

_The small child paddeded his way to the patio and sat on the warm wood, letting his small legs dangle over a patch of rocks beneath him. He twisted open his water and took a long swig of the refreshing liquid as he watched the clouds slowly crawl in the sky above him. _

_In the distance, he watched a group of kids huddled around in a circle. What he could make out to look like a fight was happening. A kid in the middle was being pushed around in the group. Curiously, Itachi sat down his bottle and hopped off the patio to get a closer look at the fight. He slowly stalked towards the crowd, noticing some familiar faces. A lot of the kids were the same ones from a couple of years ago when they were playing kickball. _

_However these kids seemed to be laughing at someone's expense. In the middle, a group of boys were pushing around another boy who was trying to fight back. Itachi instantly recognized him as the boy with the ball from a couple of years ago- Shisui, wasn't it?_

_A girl emerged from the huddling crowd and scratched at Shisui's face when he punched another boy in his. The girl then jumped on his back with her arms tightly around his neck. Shisui, while still fighting off the boys around him, twisted around to shake her off of him but the girl held on for dear life. _

_Two large boys grabbed his arms and rendered him incapable of using them as two more took his shoulders and pinned him to the ground. The preteens all around him shouted obscene slurs about him and his mother, and many encouraged the boys to make him eat dirt. _

_The young heir had heard enough when he finally decided to step in. Though he was still greatly fatigued from training, his body carried him up the tall hill until he met the crowd. Some instantly recognized him and cowered away while some paid him no mind._

_Shisui angrily thrashed in their hold, trying vehemently to shake them off. He didn't hear or see Itachi as he came through the parting crowd and ordered the kids to stop shouting._

"_It's Itachi Uchiha," one of the boys who held Shisui's right arm breathed in shock. Itachi recognized the boy as the son of a councilman. Shisui glanced up and watched Itachi from his lashes._

"_Release him now," Itachi ordered coldly. The son of the councilman looked nervously from Itachi to Shisui, cold sweating dripping down his brow. He then looked to his friend._

"_Yukon, we should stop, I think he's learned his lesson." He nervously said, slowly releasing Shisui's arm. However, instead of being relieved, Shisui glared indignantly at Itachi. The little brat was making him look pathetic! He was doing just fine until he stepped in and now he will never prove his worth to this damn clan because they will always think his family needed the main house's protection. _

_Angrily, Shisui shoved the boy on his right and decked the one on his left. The girl on his back fell off due to the abrupt movement and fell on another boy. All the boys suddenly cowered back, afraid of the wrath of the Uchiha heir who peered down at them with a death stare that made ice course through their veins. The boy who had his right arm was even on his knees, groveling at Itachi's feet._

"_All of you leave before I tell the main house about your dishonorable act. You never attack your own."_

_Yukon stared in disbelief, he of all people should be on their side! "B-But, his mother, he's an outsider, he doesn't belong here! His mother is nothing but a filthy whore, I know, because my father and my mother told me about her past in Suna-!"_

"_Do I need to repeat myself?" He narrowed his eyes, daring them to refuse him again. The son of the councilman instantly got on his feet and ran off, many others joining him until the others left behind soon began running to catch up. The last person, Yukon watched as all his friend fled, leaving him behind. He turned back to Shisui who watched his reaction carefully then back to the heir who waited for him to make his move. He scoffed before raising to his feet and turned to sprint away. _

_After the boy left from the hill, Itachi's face relaxed and he turned to Shisui who looked passively at his nails. _

"_Y'know, you didn't have to save me."_

"_Its fine, what are friends fo-"_

"_Yea...I can handle myself, kid. I could have taken on all those kids but you got in the way! You're the one that needs to watch out, there maybe people who respect you for your title but there is one person who is not particularly fond of you and they're closer than you think." He said, his tone hinting at his juvenile feelings towards Itachi. He didn't like the kid, that was for sure and he had no qualms with letting him know that. _

"_Are you jealous?" Asked Itachi who didn't get an answer from Shisui aside from his redden cheeks. He decided to change the subject before his new friend turned into a foe. "Oh...well... if there are people out there who wants to hurt me, will you watch my back for them, then?" Asked the child innocently. Shisui's chin nearly dropped in his lap. Was this kid really that naïve? He had to kind of admit, though: this kid did kind of save him and the least he could do was humor him with this little offer of friendship. Shisui smiled, although deep inside the seed of resentment and jealously was taking root, he felt another feeling of joy he didn't particularly wanted the satisfaction of having. He wasn't_ that _happy to have a friend- right?_

"_Well I promise to always protect you then!" He gave a fake smile, "and I promise to not be jealous of you and let nothing come between our new friendship!" Shisui felt a sense of fulfillment as he said those words, neglecting the fact that he was starting to hate Itachi's guts but seeing his eyes light up like a Christmas tree despite his face was even with just a small smile. Maybe this wasn't that bad after all._

**.\\.**

Itachi didn't like that particular memory, it was the beginning of their friendship but it also foretold the end of it. After that day Shisui and Itachi became closer than ever and admittedly, Itachi could begin to bear all the work and stress that steadily piled on him as the years progress with Shisui at his side to crack jokes, be goofy, or just brighten his day with something utterly stupid that made him fight off a smile or laugh.

But he didn't catch the attitude Shisui had towards him. It manifested inside him for so long. First he was angry because his mother was accepted into the Uchihas but his mother was not. Then he revealed in his words at dinner that it was also because Itachi was naturally better at many things that Shisui had to work to compete in. Now its because when it came to women, Shisui never loses. Girls fond and fought over him and this time, one girl decided to look pass him.

Sakura didn't fond over Shisui and she didn't fangirl for Itachi that much either; the girl seemed to fancy her work more. However, Itachi noticed how she's so emotionally detached from others but yet are so close to them at the same time. A girl that helps everyone and holds a place in their heart but, he mused, if you ever question if you have one in hers, you might not ever know.

Chains hold her down but she tries her best to hide them and move about without letting people see them, but chains to what? Who has her chained? Why doesn't she date? Why doesn't that girl even look at a man or a woman, why is she so asexual?

Why does this sound so familiar?

_OOF!_ Breathed Itachi as something hard hit his gut. Kakashi moved from a neighboring branch around Itachi and had punch him in the gut without being detected.

"Get your head in the game! I was practically walking up to you and you didn't even so much as feel the branch move!" Bellowed Kakashi angrily, slapping him upside his head. "We're not here for you just to daydream to be daydreaming! Find the root of your problem and stop getting distracted."

**.\\.**

"_Shi...sui," a young Itachi wept as he ran up to his friend who was accompanied by older teens. Shisui reluctantly turned and glared coldly at the young boy. _

"_What do you want?"_

"_My...mommy..and daddy.. were..fighting." He sniffed, rubbing his tear-filled eyes. _

"_That's not my problem, kid. Now go away." Itachi stared confused at his friend, why was he being so mean all of a sudden? _

"_Shisui..." He whispered as he grasped the taller teen's sleeve, feeling his cousin tense up at his touch. _

"_I said 'GET AWAY FROM ME!'" He sneered angrily as he pushed Itachi harshly on the ground. The younger kid smashed into the dirt. The teens around them snickered and laughed when Itachi hit the ground. He lifted his head from the grassy Earth to watch the retreating back of his cousin. Half of him expected the child to run back and help him up while the other side felt betrayal and anger boiling in his blood._

**.\\.**

_That's it!_ He thought and just then he lost his footing and soon he was falling in mid-air but somehow he didn't care.

_'I get it, now'_ He echoed in his thoughts.

His body collided with the hard Earth and he grunted painfully. Kakashi joined him moments later, swinging from a branch and sticking his landing.

"Ouch, you hit rock bottom hard. Found the core problem, yet?"

"Yes,"

"Good, now brush it off and get back on that branch." He commanded in a more authoritative voice. Itachi picked his self off the ground and winced at his throbbing back. He lunged at the nearest branch and began leaping from branch to branch back to the thick limb he was once standing on in the middle of the canopy of trees.

**.\\.**

_Shisui didn't come home for a week, his mother was worried sick about him and his father searched for him around Konoha but the police force didn't report any sighting of him. Itachi took matters into his own hands and went out looking for the teenager. Now twelve years old, he was more wiser and cautious about how he would treat his cousin now that he shunned him the first time._

_It was raining out that night and Itachi searched near the popular district where the population was lively at night. He had a feeling that Shisui and that gang of his were around there because he overheard his father tell Shisui's father about an outbreak of robberies caused by a couple of teenage boys. Itachi feared that his cousin was a part of this gang and participated in many of these robberies. As he passed by a luxury clothing store, the preteen heard a grunt and a yelp in a nearby ally and peeked his head to investigate. A group of boys as described were crowding around someone and viciously stomping them into the ground. One of the boys were yelling, saying something along the lines of him not wanting to steal with them. Itachi's eyes widen in realization of the voice coming from the victim and rushed to the scene. He kicked down one of the assailants while jabbing the other boy in a few pressure point spots, rendering him incapable of using his legs for a while. This caused the other three boys to stop kicking to see Itachi hurting one of their members._

"_Leave him alone, now!" Itachi ordered in his same authoritative voice as before. An older boy, obviously the leader of this turned to him._

"_Hey, you're that brat from before!" He pointed out angrily. The boy on the ground lifted his head to see the hazy image of his young cousin as two boys closed in on him. He felt a lump as he spat out blood that burned his throat. With little power left, he lifted his good arm to yell at the young boy. _

"_Itachi, LEAVE!" He shouted but the child looked unfazed as one of the teens pushed him down._

"_Stupid heir! Your father is the reason why my dad is dead!" One of the teens started to punch Itachi, sending him on the ground again. He might have been trained in martial arts, but the two boys were still taller and stronger than him and they received almost the same training as every Uchiha does._

_The leader, Shisui knew as Soka walked behind Shisui and out of his peripheral. Shisui gathered to his feet as he punched one of the boys in the face and slammed the other into the brick wall next to them, causing the boy to slam also against the dumpster when he bounced from the wall. He landed on the floor in a painful thud; not moving. _

_Itachi watched as the older boy, Soka came close with a weapon in his hand, the boy pulled back and Itachi shut his eyes, waiting for impact. However, it did not come. Droplets of blood speckled onto his cheeks before he realized they were not his own. He opened his eyes and saw Shisui with his head lolled downward and both his arms stretched out to the side of him. Blood dripped from the teen's mouth and despite the pain that came from it, he smiled down at his cousin in reassurance. He spied a block of wood as it clattered to the ground next to him._

"_I'm sorry, Ita-kun." He whispered hoarsely before coughing, a few speckles of blood falling from his mouth. One his eyes were swollen shut and his usually white teeth were stained red against puffy purple, bruising lips. "I must have been an ass to you all this time and here you are, looking for me." He chuckled despite the pain it brought him. _

"_Why did you join this gang, Shisui?"_

"_I was so jealous of you...everything you could do, I couldn't, I felt like a little kid that couldn't handle myself. These guys made me feel more than a little child and I almost thought they were my friends but I was wrong..." He groaned as Soka picked up the block of wood again and smashed it into his back again. Shisui howled in pain as he threw his head back but wouldn't move or let down his arms. He breathed heavily and lowered his head back down, new tears shining in his eyes._

"_Shisui you have to leave and get help or you might die." _

_The six-teen year old chuckled. "It takes more than that to kill me."_

"_Why are you trying to protect me?"_

"_Because I'm making up for what I did to you years ago, I promised to protect you and never be a jealous little kid." His face softened. "A promise is a promise, right, Ita-kun?"_

**.\\.**

_'Jealousy,' _he repeated in his mind. That was Shisui's utter downfall. With that, he slammed one foot down, shifting all his weight in to another, his body twist with his leg coming fourth to slam into the chest of the older man as he lunged out from the side. Kakashi flung back into the darkness and Itachi opened his eyes fully now, understanding the situation. He removed the sash from his eyes and stared down at it in realization.

"I didn't understand it at first, just like I didn't see what Shisui was planning right underneath my nose." Said Itachi to the dark forest around him. His eyes narrowed angrily as the wheels turned vigorously in his mind. "This blindfold was a symbol of my ignorance to that. How I blindly followed him throughout my childhood despite he had so much resentment towards me and my family. I now see why you made me wear it." He heard a grunt of agreement from overhead but he was too absorbed in his thoughts to address him.

"And the fighting, that too was a consequence from the blindfold. It symbolized the conflict between us and the never ending clashing we have in points in our lives. He pushed me away but I pushed back inadvertently. Too young and naïve to take the hint that he wanted nothing to do with me."

"And why did he want that?"

"Because Shisui is a jealous being." He responded darkly, a devious smirk staining his lips.

Just then Itachi jumped overhead, intending to catch Kakashi off guard but the older man had long disappeared from the branch. Two hands gripped the branch Itachi stood on, and Kakashi swung his body back onto the limb and they clashed together is complete combat.

_Shuisui has always been threatened by me,_

Images of their childhood together flashed before him, how the boy would shake off Itachi's help against bullies and anyone who cursed his family.

_But he made amends for them,_

Shisui's bloody smile plagued his memory.

_However, the strings of his promise became undone and he fought in a one-way competition against me._

The scene from when Sakura first came, he spotted her with him, Shisui had ran upstairs with an excuse to meet the medic. His true intention was to see if she was worth something to him, if that woman was something more to Itachi.

Then, when Sakura came home that one day and Shisui twirled her around. That look he gave him, even with a smile he saw the hatred taking root in his eyes. He felt threatened that Itachi was spending more time with her and assumed that he wanted him out only to have the medic all to himself.

Shisui even volunteered Sakura to cut his hair, only in hopes the woman and him would somewhere develop a bond from the experience but Itachi threw a monkey wrench in his plans by joining them, thus he had to keep his hands to himself lest he wanted Itachi to reprimand and embarrass him in front of the medic.

Then there was _"Speaking of business, I just sealed a deal with Kiri and they agreed to give us plentiful land for us to break ground on." Announced the Uchiha happily to the Patriarch's delight. _He didn't just take to winning Sakura over, he took to his own father too. He knew Itachi was obsessed with his work and his father was just as involved so when he sealed a great deal like that, a deal that Itachi agonized over because he weighed the pros and cons of expanding over there. His father started to consider Shisui as a valuable asset to the company, contrary to his first initial thought when Itachi and he had spoken the first time on the subject.

That fight the previous night gave Shisui's true intentions away, completely. His words might have been out of anger but they were filled with more than just that, he let emotions out that would have been better left concealed. But then again, Itachi thought bitterly with a humorless smirk, Shisui has never been good with hiding emotions and that was also his downfall.

But what was his target in this? Who has made the strings of their friendship come undone? The question wasn't hard to answer, at all. Who else had come into their lives so abruptly and dramatically changed their way of life?

Sakura Haruno's face came to the forefront of his mind. She had made way into their lives whether the two of them liked it or not. Her presence and quirky attitude was something that intrigued the two Uchihas and was the reason they were most drawn to her.

She easily rebelled against him and didn't take no shit from Itachi unless she absolutely needed to but even then she was biting her tongue to stop it from telling him about himself in a not-so good way. She was a very loving person that put her friends and her work even before herself. The way she didn't make haste when Naruto needed her was proof enough for him how over and beyond she goes for those she loves.

Itachi and Kakashi's labored breathing was all that was audible in the forest as the sun peaked high in the sky. Itachi had the older man in a strong lock but the general was cunning. He could tell when Itachi's was getting too absorbed in his thoughts. The man was a master of emotions, that much Kakashi figured but it was one thing he let slip; his jaw tenses when he was in deep thought. Knowing that, the man staid in the hold and waited until Itachi's jaw clenched so he could make his next move. Although he looked completely engrossed in their combat, even making comments from time-to-time, Itachi was still not putting effort in his defense. He wasn't using any techniques, instead just fighting by whim.

She made him address their relationship as more than client and doctor and if he were to say that it was no more than that, then he'd be lying. He admitted that they were good friends, she caught his interest in a way he didn't know if he liked or not and she simply got along with anyone you put her with. Her friendship was contagious and it was a matter of time until he was infected by it.

What they have is just friendship, right? If that's true than what made him be so defensive at dinner? His own actions concerned him the most. He _actually_ responded to Shisui's immature comments he was afraid it was the same reason why Shisui got so defensive about his own comments. She was there.

_Slap!_ Was the sound of skin as Kakashi twisted out the hold and slapped his hand harshly against Itachi's neck, pinning him against the rough bark of the tree as he held his arm back.

"What did I tell you about slacking off?" He asked, clearly amused. Itachi resisted the urge to sigh as he twisted again the opposite way of how he was put in the hold with his arm still in Kakashi's grasp and elbowed the man in the jaw, causing him to stumble back and release his arm in the process.

"I may be slacking but you've lost your touch altogether." He smirked as he watched the older man rub his jaw soothingly. Kakashi lunged forward with ill intentions on what he was going to do to Itachi.

Itachi side stepped his fist and blocked a few blows before delivering some. They went back and forth with different techniques. Moments later the two men each had one of each others wrist in their hand, making it a draw. Kakashi pushed his strength forward just as Itachi pushed his own back.

"What are you going to do about Shisui?" Asked Kakashi, his lone eye narrowed. Itachi didn't quickly respond but his moves slackened slightly but it was enough for Kakashi to catch him open. He kneed the Uchiha in the stomach, causing him to fly back from the impact.

Itachi quickly grappled onto a branch, swinging with his feet out. Kakashi had jumped to catch him but was met with Itachi's foot. With a triumphant grin, he elevated his self onto the branch and gripped the tree for support, his breathing labored from the intensity of the fight.

"I'll fight back," he simply said. "It seems we're both battling for the same prize." Itachi folded his arms across his chest as he scowled at the darkness in thought.

"So you think you have what it takes to win this prize? What makes you different from Shisui?"

"Shisui is only competing for the thought of one-uping me and making his self finally feel like he's better than my family and I."

"And you think your intentions are pure?" Kakashi waited for his response as he emerged from the darkness. He took a seat on a tree trunk, his foot propped up with one arm hanging over it and the other with a yellow book. "No- let me rephrase that. Do you think your feelings are genuine?" His lone eye glanced from his pages to watch him.

Itachi felt something twist in his gut. After long contemplation and an inward battle with himself he finally met Kakashi's eyes and saw that they held something heavy in them; he knew all along where this was going even before Itachi realized for himself. So how was he suppose to answer him with a decent response that wouldn't send him home with broken limbs and shattered bones?

Finally, after what felt like a long time, he gave him the most blunt answer he could muster. "I don't know,"

**.\\.**

"Sakura, I need you to do something very important for me."

The pinkette glanced up from her phone."Yes, what is it-..." Her eyes widen at the bleeding and bruised up Itachi and Kakashi before morphing into complete anger. "Please tell me you both fought a bear... And won."

Kakashi chuckled as he took a seat. "Nonsense, I was just training Itachi, as per our agreement."

"Yes, I said train him, not kill him!"

"I can handle myself, Sakura. Now I need you to do something for me."

"Repair your liver? Do open heart surgery? Stop internal bleeding? What has my father done to you that requires my services?" She stared accusingly at Kakashi who simply waved off her ridiculous suggestions, finding comfort in his yellow book.

"I'm hurt that you don't trust me, Sakura."

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I know you, dad."

"Sakura, I want you to cut my hair."

"What? I thought you said that you wouldn't let an '_amateur_' near your hair?" She asked in disbelief, although not hiding her sarcasm.

"That was before,"

"Before what?"

"Before I allowed you to do it, now, will you do it or not?" He said in irritation. She was testing his patience already and he just stepped through the door.

"Fine, get a chair and I'll get some scissors. But after this, you have to let me clean these wounds" She said while examining one gash on his shoulder from where a branch had sliced though his clothing.

"Make sure you walk with them _downwards_,"

"Watch it Uchiha,"

Itachi pulled up a chair and waited as moments later Sakura returned with a pair of hair sheers. Her gentle fingers pulled all of Itachi's hair back and she marveled at how beautiful it appeared. Raven locks was kissing the ground from his seat and she didn't know where should she start with hair like this?

"Do you have a reference to how you want it?"

"Yes, a picture of me when my hair was shorter. This is length I want." He handed her a wallet sized photo of him. Sakura saw how his bangs framed his and brushed to his collarbone at most in the photo. So Sakura started there first. She picked up the scissors and began snipping his long locks in the front of his face. After that, she moved towards the back and noticed in the picture his hair was cut into a 'V' line in the back.

"Are you positive this is what you really want?" She confirmed for the final time, his long locks parting around her fingers like water. She envied his hair. Her own hair was too hard to manage but this guy simply washed it and threw it in a ponytail and it came out looking like its been touched the hair Goddess.

"This is what needs to happen, Sakura. Now get started before I come to my senses and realized who I chose to do this."

"Y'know it's not wise to insult the girl who has scissors in her hands." The nerve of this guy! He just barged right in like he owned the place (probably does) and ordered her like she works for him! (Which she does) and demands her to cut his hair?! Oh, he's got some words coming to him!

"It is when you know she doesn't have the balls to do anything about it. Now get to it." He ordered.

"Ugh, such an asshole." She whispered beneath her breath.

"Excuse me?"His eyes narrowed warningly.

"That's my cue, pardon me." Said Kakashi as he eased out the room albeit, to raid their fridge or bother the matriarch, suspected Sakura.

"I didn't say anything you didn't hear from me, before." She remarked in her usual saucy manner. She began to regretfully cut his long luscious mane. Long tresses of hair littered the floor around her feet. She stopped at the middle of his back, refusing to cut no shorter. After combing the hair she carefully clipped his ends to make sure they were perfect without a hair out of place and allowed his hair to flow freely through her fingers as let her digits slide through his locks with ease.

When Sakura was finally satisfied, she stepped back to admire her handy work. Walking around the chair to face him, she nearly had to take a double take of the man in the seat.

If Itachi wasn't already handsome with long hair. Well this maybe just topped the cake. She felt her cheeks heat up and her pulse race. Itachi stared at her quizzically before she straightened up and coughed a few times. He resisted the urge to smirk at her blushing face as she spurted some words that were meant to be insulting but came out as broken gibberish.

Frustrated, she shoved a mirror in his hands before rolling her eyes as he raised eyebrows at his own reflection. She had her own retort already planned for his next insulting words to her work.

But they never came. "This is actually very good work," he complimented to the pinkette's utter displeasure. Thoughts of what Ino said earlier flooded her memory and only served to deepen her blush greatly and she quickly turned to hide it, fetching a broom to sweep the floors and her hormones into the garbage.

Itachi stood from his seat and turned to the medic who was now concentrating on sweeping and glaring at the floors. A smile tug at the corner of his lips and he was grateful she couldn't see it. Maybe she is worth fighting over. After all, she is the only girl that neither of them can't seem to get.

**.\\.**

Sorry everyone if you are confused at some parts, I was typing so fast that I might have double added, or whatever stuff that you might not understand. This chapter was over 10,000 words, wow! I hope you enjoyed it. This took so long to make because it was literally two chapters put into one and it what I call the _bridge_ chapter, so much to come in the next year and next chapters.

I hope you all enjoy the New Years to come! I probably won't post until sometime after my birthday which is January 6, but I will do a more light hearted chapter to celebrate this fic turning 1 years old! Seems just like yesterday when I posted my first chapter.

I love you guys a lot and thank you so much for hanging with me through this crazy year!

Read & Review and Happy New Years!

**Beta Wanted**

~Tessela


	10. I Had Money On Him Being Asexual

Hey, ya' miss me?

It has been a while, hasn't it? WOW I have over 100 favs nearly have 200 followers for this kooky-ass story of mine! I never thought I would ever have this many people who love it and still reads it! Every other day I have someone F&Fing and it just kept being a reminder that I have loyal readers who still expect me to continue this story. So with all love and gratitude I grace you with this long overdue chapter in hopes it will steer us back on course. The end of Naruto really did a number on me in a bad way and I lost my mojo for writing Naruto but I hope to rekindle the love I found in ItaxSaku as I did as a young 12 year old many, many, many years ago (Ohmygosh, it's been that long ago, I feel so old! And perverted)

As some of you guys might have noticed, I am human and I don't have the best grammar in the world. I tend to confuse some words too (I.e It's and its, breathe and breath) but I have improved my grammar so I will be going back and correcting my embarrassing mistakes.

**.\\.**

Chapter 10

**O**

I Had Money On Him Being Asexual

**.\\.**

_Thank you all for your awesome reviews and putting my story on your alerts. Much love to ya', even all my guest readers~!_

**.\\.**

"You know what I always thought the world wanted me to be?" Chirped Sakura happily on the phone one day. She padded through the home with a cellphone to her ear, interrupting an irritable Uchiha.

"Quiet?"

Sakura glared at Itachi who didn't meet her eyes, reading his novel instead.

"A doctor. I've always wanted to save lives." She continued with a renewed smile.

Itachi scoffed,"Hm, if the doctors at the hospital are anything like you..."

"Hold on, excuse me. There's an old lady nagging behind me." Sakura pressed her hand against the bottom part of the telephone, shooting a glare Itachi's way. "You mind?"

"Oh no, please, continue your rude conversation while I'm trying to read my book. It's not nearly as important as your nonsensical babbling on the telephone." He replied sarcastically.

"Excuse my insolence, your highness." She apologized with a curtsy, her own sarcasm heavy in her voice. She rolled her eyes before murmuring something to the person on the other line, hanging up promptly after.

"Your back wasn't straight and your legs were off. That would've been a sign of offense to any other Lord." Itachi swiftly corrected without looking up from his novel.

"Oh, hush, you, I wasn't trying to be perfect." She ignored his impudent grunt. "How is your shoulder?" She suddenly asked, kicking into full medic mode. She sat on the couch next to him, not aware of the proximity as she lightly brushed her fingers above his arm, pushing back his sleeve to reveal the large bandage covering his gash.

"Its fine, you don't have to continuously add more ointment on it." He frowned.

"Nonsense, it helps speed the healing process while keeping it from getting an infection." She explained while unwrapping the bandage and discarding it. She fished in her purse for some ointment and extracted a cream colored tube. She squeezed some of the translucent gooey substance onto her fingers and gingerly rubbed it over the red gash.

Itachi resisted the urge to sigh at the coolness of the ointment against his open wound. Still, the feeling of her dexterous fingers felt wonderful over his skin. After his adrenaline wore off yesterday, all his harebrained decisions came tumbling down on him tenfold and he felt as if he was backed over by an 18 wheeler numerous times. His body screamed for mercy and he knew Kakashi's body probably felt the same way. It turned out that the older man hurt his wrist and was trying to put a front up but Sakura saw through it easily and demanded he sat down and allowed her to work on him.

She worked on them for four tireless hours until she was satisfied. Kakashi had numerous bandages on him when he left and Itachi was grateful that he had only suffered minor injuries compared to the general.

After Sakura dressed the wound in a new bandage she traced her fingers over the defined muscle in his arm, feeling the delicious solidness of it. He had boxers shoulders. Swallowing hard, she glanced up and saw charcoal eyes staring back at her. Fighting the impulse to flinch, she met his gaze as her hands absently tightened around his strong bicep.

Sakura's pulse sped up under his scrutiny. Her cheeks reddening at the embarrassment that washed over her. Though, she didn't know exactly what she was embarrassed for, she suddenly felt insecure about her look. What if there was something on her face and he was staring at it? Or did she look awful without her makeup? She had forgotten to put some on, too exhausted this morning to sit and ply her face with layers of foundation.

Her emerald eyes peered into his charcoal ones as he saw his image swimming in the depths of her green ocean. He had actually prepared a snide remark to her holding onto him like a child but the comment died on his lips when he saw a blush creep over her fair skin, blooming across makeup-less cheeks. He noticed she wasn't wearing any of that damned makeup today and was greatly surprised. Her natural looks were actually very attractive and was not something that needed the enhancing serums or powders to "_improve"_ them. He wondered why a girl so young and pretty like herself needed to wear cosmetics when women twice their age yearned to have that youthful looks again.

For what felt like eternity, Itachi was the first to break the silence. "The natural look suits you," he said as if reading her mind. Sakura took in a sharp breath, speechless at his words. So he did notice!

Only his words were the complete opposite of what she thought they would be. She felt...relieved? Elated? She certainly was suspicious of his intentions too, not believing his words were completely honest. But what did he have to gain from lying to her if he wasn't honest? Her head was swimming with explanations and questions but not too many solid answers.

Maybe he had said something wrong? The girl looked as if she checked-out her mind for good; she stared blankly back towards him. He was tempted to guess that his words probably went too far to her head but he quickly deemed that hypocritical, knowing that girl prided herself on her cake-face looks more than her natural ones.

"Thank you," she squeaked out a moment later. Itachi pulled down his sleeve over the bandage, wincing slightly at the pain that shot through his other arm.

Sakura instantly noticed his discomfort, her medic mode kicking in gear again. "You're still sore, aren't you? Here let me help," she tried to force the Uchiha on his back but he refused to move.

"That's alright, I'm fine." he hissed.

Sakura wasn't going to relent. "Don't fight me Uchiha, now lay down." She forcefully tried to pin him to the couch, straddling him as she helped him out his shirt. He didn't continue to fight her and complied, laying on his stomach with his now bare back facing her. Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out some heating oil that was good for muscles.

Squeezing some into her hand she began massaging his back, feeling his taut muscles tense at her touch but soon relaxed as she continued. Itachi released a silent sigh of relief that she couldn't hear as he felt his muscles loosen.

"What did you and my dad do yesterday?" She asked curiously, admiring his strong back muscles as she licked her dry lips absently. She quickly berated herself for acting so much like a horned-dog, getting easily turned on, but somehow she couldn't help herself as she rubbed over the delicious dips in his body. A foreign feeling heated up her and sparked impure thoughts in her mind that she was suddenly hesitant to hush. In that moment, she was interested in every sport he's ever played since college and wondered which one required him not to wear a shirt. "You two really did quite a number on each other."

The Uchiha took his hand from under his chin and examined his palm. His hand was mostly still bruised and red from swinging from trees. Sakura managed to tweezer out most, if not, all the splinters in both of their hands and even trimmed their nails which many had broken or became disfigured in their brawl. "He helped me come to realization." He simply said.

"What did you realize?"

"That I must fight if I wish to keep what is truly of importance to me." _And watch those who stand close to me._ He wanted to add but decided against it. Sakura hummed in thought above him as her fingers dug into a particularly tense part of his back, causing him to bite the urge to shudder as her fingers unwound the taut muscle.

"Well, I say do what you have to do. Fight tooth and nail for it and never give up and accept defeat. You've come too far Itachi, especially with your health to call it quits." She happily remarked. She didn't quite know what he was referring to, having assumed he was talking about his company that he was trying to get back but she figured her advice should work for him in general.

Her words of endearment did seem to aid the Uchiha. Just as she was finishing, Itachi turned to give her a soft look. He gave her that smile that seemed to take her breath away every time.

"Thank you, Sakura."

"A-anytime," she breathed with a bashful smile. He was so handsome when he was happy, Sakura inwardly noted that she would have to make him smile again. She loved this side of him; it was like seeing a whole different Itachi that no one else had access to but her.

With all the foreign feeling stirring inside her, she felt awkward. She didn't know what to do in situations like this. Her hands started to feel clammy and she knew she was going to break out in hives any moment from now. But she carefully kept her facade up and smiled warmly despite the beating organ in her chest that was similar to a drum.

**.\\.**

"Hello ladies." Greeted Sakura as she came through the hospital doors with Itachi in tow. The ladies at the desk smiled at their friend before seeing the Uchiha behind them. They assessed his appearance and some instantly swooned at the sight of the pleasing man before them. Itachi felt uncomfortable under the ladies' scrutiny. They were looking at him as if he was a slab of meat. He did his best to ignore their lustful gazes and prayed Sakura made her conversations brief.

"Good morning, Sa-ku-rah, who's that yummy hunk of man over there?" Teased one of the older nurses she knew was Haruhi. Sakura waved off the swooning nurse's comments with an innocent smile as she signed in and ushered Itachi to the elevator much to his relief. She hated how Itachi looked so indifferent and non-caring when it came to women ogling him. It was as if they didn't exist in his mind. Sakura always had to take the heat when women saw her alongside him. They gave her the dirty looks and hateful glares when all Sakura wanted to do was scream 'he's all yours!' to all of them.

After getting off the elevator to her floor, they both walked into her office. Sakura reluctantly switched on the light but she was greeted by a different picture from the last time she was here.

Papers and folders that littered her table were gone now, properly filed and put away. The loose papers that scattered around and the large stacks that were in piles in the corners of her room were gone as well. For once she could see the floor of her office and it looked newly waxed and varnished too. On her table was a note signed from the Hokage herself.

_I know what you did...The task is complete, now tell them to release the liquor ban on me or I'll snap your pretty neck in half._

_Lovingly,_

_Tsunade_

Sakura couldn't help the shit-eating-grin that stained her face. She won. After Tsunade trashed her office, she called every bar and liquor stores in Konoha and had them put a strict ban up that disallowed the Hokage from purchasing liquor. The blond must be going insane somewhere from her unwilling sobriety. Still, Sakura was satisfied she learned her lesson, next time she won't be so quick when taking her sexcapades in her office. She wasn't the only one with pull around here.

Itachi glanced around the clean office space. To him, this room was about as big as his shower. But to Sakura, this must be a huge step-up from a cubicle. He examined a small photo from her desk and had a hard time fighting a smirk from making an appearance. It was of her and Sasuke at their prom.

Sakura's hair was much longer at that time, he noticed. He's known her long enough to see the discomfort in her eyes and the fake smile she plastered on her face, being held closely against his younger brother's chest. She looked as if someone was holding a gun to the back of her head and telling her what face to make. Sasuke looked smug in the photo, perhaps thinking he was going to get lucky that night?

"Too optimistic, aren't we?" Itachi muttered dryly as he sat the picture face down, telling himself it was because Sakura looked too much between constipated and in pain in the photo for it to be considered office desk worthy.

"Here it is," she turned around with a set of keys in her hand. "Alright, I found my house keys. Lets go." She announced happily.

**.\\.**

They drove up to a quaint looking town house. It was a small one bedroom house that was smack-dab in the middle of the downtown area. It looked too out of place to be downtown but Sakura didn't care. She unlocked the door and walked inside, greeted with the fleeting scent of her apple and cinnamon candles that she use to light daily.

The house was a two floor home. On the main level was a spacious living area that was shared with the dining room. Beyond that was a swinging door that led to her kitchen.

"Make yourself at home; you can sit in the living room if you want. I'll just be a minute." She said before disappearing up the carpeted staircase.

Itachi stood rooted in one spot as he examined her home. He noticed the walls were a mess of different colors in every room: Her living room was cranberry but her dining room was a mint green. The kitchen had a small window that gave a view of the stove from the living room. He could see the bright yellow walls of her kitchen and all the small wooden spice racks that adorned it.

Shelves of porcelain dancers sat below her mounted TV and pictures of her with the Hatake family and friends decorated the living room walls. He reluctantly picked up another photo of a small child Sakura with long hair like before. She was standing in the middle of the photo with a weak, happy smile that seemed to reach her eyes. She was holding hands with his brother who scowled at the camera and with the blond haired idiot he knew as their future Hokage. Behind them was Kakashi, his hand resting on Sasuke's head and the other on Naruto's as he did an eye crinkle to the camera.

What was odd about the photo was all of them were wearing black. Perhaps, on their way to a funeral? The photo seemed to have been taken outdoors, the scenery green and blue with gray slabs of headstones in the background. After a moment of analyzing the photo, the question arose: why was Sakura the only person in the photo with tears in her eyes? She obvious looked beyond flushed in the picture, as if she's been crying the whole day, but if it was someone close to all four of them, why wasn't his brother or Naruto having similar expressions? He can understand Sasuke but he also knew when he would be faking his disinterest. However, Naruto was an open book with his emotions and they were very...well..._grounded._ He half expected Naruto to be as much of an emotional mess as Sakura in this photo.

The Uchiha suppressed a sigh, deeming that he was probably thinking too hard on something probably trivial. He sat the photo back in its respective spot and continued his perusal of her home. However, something glinting caught his attention. He turned his head and spotted a dusty picture frame peeking out behind one of the loveseats. Itachi wondered, with so many pictures hanging up, why did she have one hiding? Possibly, it could have fallen when she wasn't home? He dismissed that thought immediately upon seeing multiple photos covering the wall above it.

Curiosity had gotten the best of Itachi as he moved towards the frame. Carefully, he unwedged the photo from the couch and raised an eyebrow at the painting.

It was a family photo. But what caught him was that it didn't consist of all the people in other family photos around him. One of the people in the photo was a blond haired woman who smiled lovingly as she clung to a shorter man with hot pink colored hair. At their feet was an unmistakable young girl who was the only one in the painting not smiling. His fingers skimmed along the dusty gold frame and saw the plaque at the bottom: _The Haruno Head Family_. It read in fancy penmanship.

That aroused more questions in his mind. If Sakura's family was big enough to need a head family then where were all the rest of her relatives when she became a ward of the village? Surely, they would not have allowed the daughter of their head be put into the system without a say-so from them?

Also, why hasn't he heard of this family? Konoha only had so much clans that everyone knew about them, so if a clan like the Harunos ever existed, everyone should know who they were. The Yamanakas, Hatakes, Naras, Inuzukas, Hyuuga, Uchiha, and Uzumaki- all names of prominent clans that everyone knew of but if you say Haruno, he doubted people would know who they were.

_Who are you, Sakura?_ He deeply wondered. Suddenly, he heard footsteps overhead and quickly slid the photo back into its original place. Turning around, Sakura stood with a heavy bag in her arms, it towered over her and obstructed her view.

He watched as she struggled to keep a good grip on the visibly heavy bag. "Sakura, can I ask you a question?" He asked, his tone serious. He needed to know, the questions in him would not be sedated until he discovered who exactly this girl in his home is.

"Um, sure," Sakura looked quizzically at the Uchiha, dropping the bag unceremoniously at her feet.

"_What happened to your parents?" _Is what he wanted to say but the words never came out. Rather, he thought about that girl in the photo who was the only one frowning, the way her small hand gripped her mother's dress longingly. He inwardly berated himself; he couldn't say it. Instead, his face dropped into a passive stare. "Did you hire a three-year-old as your interior decorator?"

He watched her face shift from expectant to anger quickly, her eyes narrowing. "It's better than your drab bedroom; grey and black. My blind aunt can find a better color scheme than that."

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Considering you haven't even '_seen_' my bedroom, I will let that slide."

"What are you talking about? I have seen your bedroom before."

"Up until almost two months ago I didn't live in that house." He explained. "I have a mansion in the outskirts of the village. And let me assure you my home is neither black nor grey but I also did not hire a child to decorate my home."

Sakura scoffed, gesturing for him to carry her bag of clothes. Relieved that she wasn't suspicious about his actions while she was gone, he carried the relatively light bag to the car.

"Extra clothes?" He guessed, spying a lacy dress that was poking out the opening of the bag.

"Yea, it seems I underestimated how long I was supposed to be staying. It's weird, though, going back and realizing this is my home. It feels like it's been a long time since I step foot in there. I almost forgot how my own room looked like." She mused. In all honesty, she was kind of disappointed too. Her old room was small and cramped compared to the large living room-sized bedroom and walk-in closet she lived in now. She feared she was getting too comfortable in the Uchiha manor, knowing this arrangement was only temporary, that sooner or later she will return back to her humble dwelling and live her life as she once did before the Uchihas came into it.

That thought oddly scared her more than comforted her. Once upon a time, she would have wanted that more than anything, now she wanted to prolong her stay but knew at one point, she was going to eventually overstay her welcome in the manor.

Itachi closed the door behind him, watching her walk down her porch steps. A balm breeze blew passed them, causing the blue sundress she changed into, to blow along with it. Her strappy sandal-heels clacked as she stepped onto the sidewalk, using her hand to push her dress down before it billowed in the air. The last thing she needed was for the neighbors to think she was giving them a peepshow. Sakura stood at the car door and watched as Itachi placed her bag in the backseat of his corvette. He gave a once over with a mild look of disinterest. "Blue suits you." he simply stated.

Sakura blushed, taken off guard by the sudden compliment. After they settled into the car, they drove to a small cafe for lunch.

**.\\.**

Before she could open her own door, it was opened for her. She eyed Itachi suspiciously as she stepped out the slim vehicle, still not all convinced on the "I'm nice," bit he's been trying to sell to her.

"Opening doors for ladies? How considerate of you, Uchiha-san." She dramatically gasped, lightly brushing the tips of her fingers against her bottom lip in mock shock.

"Don't think too much about it," he retorted dryly.

The small cafe was a Kiri inspired one, with a steam punk theme that wasn't too overpowering. It was pretty popular for their scones and cog-co-late cookies. They sat in gear and wire seats with a clear table, in the middle of it looked like the inner workings of a clock that actually ticked inside the table. Sakura was compelled to take a picture like many other tourists inside the shop were doing but was stopped when a waitress came to take their order.

She hastily grabbed the menu from their wire rack and scanned it. "Um..." she hummed in contemplation. "I would like a cup of black oil tea and a bowl of Cog-wheel soup. Also some of your famous scones." She said, shifting her eyes to the man sitting across from her who raised an eyebrow at her ridiculous order. "I know, I know it sounds silly but it's really good."

The waitress smiled as she scribbled down her order, turning her cerulean eyes to Itachi. Almost on cue, the waitress gave him a long once over in appreciation before poking her hip out in a sassy way as she turned her whole body to him to make sure she got his full order. Sakura rolled her eyes at the swooning woman. If only she knew.

"And what will you'll be having, sir?" She asked, her voice sultry with desire. Itachi ignored her advances and scanned the menu disinterestedly.

"Oil tea." He simply said, handing the woman his menu. She held it firmly to her chest with a dreamy look in her eyes. She bowed before scurrying off.

Noticing the jealously on Sakura's face, Itachi smirked as he cleared his throat. Sakura abruptly turned her attention back to him before blushing profusely.

"If you're going to hurt the woman, can you wait until we get our orders first?" He joked. Sakura scoffed at his comment, not realizing Itachi actually made a joke.

"Me?- jealous? Over you?" She laughed humorlessly. "You don't even fit the bill of what I want in a man." Her words came out before she could stop them and sparked interest in the business-tycoon who watched her with a haughty smirk. Arrogant asshole.

"And what is that bill?" His words caught her red-handed. Truth be told, Sakura really didn't have a bill of any kind. She wasn't really interested in relationships or being with anyone (or anything) intimately. Her work confiscated her from thoughts like that. She never really developed a preference or explored her sexuality aside from that one time where she tried her hand at masturbation.

And it was completely awkward because she couldn't find her a happy place to get off at. Nothing came to mind, not one face or body or genitalia made her get that spark.

Her eyes shifted to an expectant Uchiha who waited for her answer. Only, this man was a little different. Earlier, he made her feel a type of way she had never felt before. Not with Sasuke, Naruto, or anyone in her family on the Hatake side that her grandfather tried fixed her up with, and that piqued her interest. This man tested her to the limit of sanity and so did his cousin but it was different with Itachi. He..._stirred_ something foreign in her that she wasn't sure if she liked or not.

'_Sakura, don't._' Her inner growled furiously. She snapped out her thoughts with a forceful kick from her subconscious as she was pushed back into the reality of the situation.

For what seemed like an eternity in Sakura's mind, she opened her mouth to form words but was promptly cut off by a heavy teapot being sat before them. The waitress had return with the tea and also with a new wardrobe adjustment to Sakura's utter annoyance. Her shirt was buttoned down a few, enough to show her cleavage and she smelled of fresh perfume. She leaned suggestively over the table as she placed a cup in front of either of them. She poured Itachi's first, leaning over to give him an eyeful of her assets.

She then turned to Sakura and stiffly filled her cup, giving her the opposite treatment. "I'll be back with your soup." She muttered before sending a wink Itachi's way. Sakura gripped her cup indignantly, downing the hot liquid in one gulp before soon regretting it as it burned down her esophagus. She wished it was a long island ice tea more than black tea.

Itachi watched in amusement as Sakura glared at the young waitress when she filled the cups, her fierce green eyes lingering like a predators all the way until she was out of sight once again. He didn't pay no mind to the girl or her failing attempts at getting his attention, he was not interested in rolling in the hay with a total stranger in a broom closet. He'll save that type of inappropriate behavior for his cousin.

"Man, if she does that for attention, I don't wanna know what she'll do for tips." Sakura glowered at the tea cup as if it was the girl's poor body in her clutches.

"Yes, Sakura. You of all people are beneath-just beneath jealously." He responded wryly.

"I have no reason to be jealous of someone like her." She turned her nose up at the idea. The notion was laughable! Itachi's eyes twinkled in amusement at the sight of her. She could be so childish at times, that he found it endearing. However, he frowned when he suddenly remembered something important. He watched her lift the teapot and pour more of the dark liquid into his cup before refilling her own.

"Sakura, tonight I have a meeting with the elders."

She turned her eyes up towards him with a mixed expression."Oh, so you won't be home for a while?"

"I'm afraid, so. Don't wait up for me, I am not certain on the time when the proceedings will be done."

Sakura couldn't help but frown at his words. His eyes were darkening and she could see him putting up that barrier that she tried so hard to knock down. He was receding back again into his mask and she didn't like it.

"Well, I hope everything goes alright," she whispered softly, staring idly into her black tea.

"I do too,"

**.\\.**

Itachi couldn't wait for the meeting to begin. He drummed his fingers impatiently against his thigh so others wouldn't catch his agitation and inwardly prayed for this to move quicker. To his relief, the imperial announcer stepped into the room and the large round table went deathly silent as he cleared his throat. Itachi sat rigidly in his seat, anticipating the loud bellow that was going to fill the room.

"Head of the Uchiha family, police superintendent older brother of Roku Uchiha and father of Itachi Uchiha-sama and Sasuke Uchiha-sama. Fugaku Uchiha-sama." The announcer thundered. Fugaku stood proud and regal in an expensive royal yukata with a red sash over his shoulders with the Uchiha symbol stitched in blazing pride. His hair was pulled up into a high topknot with a red fire pendent fastened to it.

"1st heir to the Uchiha family and multimillionaire entrepreneur. 2Nd arm in the infamous deadly 8 circle, A.K.A Akatsuki. First son of Fugaku Uchiha-sama and Lady Mikoto Uchiha and brother of Sasuke Uchiha-sama. Itachi Uchiha-sama." Itachi stood pridefully in his dark blue royal clothing. He wore a black _hakama _that tied around his ankles and tucked into his boots_,_ a dark blue _hankimono_ that tucked into his pants and a heavy black chest plate over it. A blue sash draped over his shoulders and a golden fiery sash tied around his armor with identical stitching. His hair was also pulled up with a blue fire pendent fastened to his.

"2nd heir to the Uchiha family police chief, and temporary co-owner of Uchiha corps. Second son of Fugaku Uchiha-sama and Lady Mikoto Uchiha and brother of Itachi Uchiha-sama. Sasuke Uchiha-sama." Sasuke stood stiffly in his white royal clothing that was very similar to Itachi's, however, the sash around his plate was a crimson red and the one that hung over his shoulders was golden. What little hair they could work with was pulled back with a golden flame fastened to it.

"And Lastly, 3rd heir to the Uchiha family, weapon specialist and dojo owner. Brother of Fugaku Uchiha-sama and father of Shisui Uchiha. Roku Uchiha-sama." Shisui's father stood on behalf of his son. His robes were not as expensive but they were just as higher up than a normal yukata. No sash draped his shoulders but the pendent in his hair was a gleaming silver flame.

They all sat just as everyone around them stood and bowed deeply, uttering their respects to the head and future heads of their clan. After everyone was settled, Itachi watched the proceedings disinterestedly with minor interjections. He wasn't really interested in their hateful talk about their village and the economy but was interested about their plans for him.

Despite zoning in and out of the conversation, he managed to still expertly keep up with the keywords of their conversation. He watched his brother scowl in frustration next to him, more engrossed in the conversation than he was but having more problems keeping up with it.

The proceedings droned on for an hour and a half, nothing remotely interesting to the heir's displeasure. He idly wondered what could the pinkette be up to right now. Perhaps, engorging herself on junk food and bad movies? He knew that was her favorite pass ti-

"What do you think, Itachi-sama?" One of the elders asked, her deep purple eyes heavy with interest.

"I think that is none of my business, anymore. I do not own my company and therefore, all its affairs are out of my jurisdiction. So if the Hyuuga cuts ties with us, I have all the right to not care." he clarified in an even tone. The woman's face twisted into an angry sneer as she spat venom with her next words.

"The damn Hyuugas trust you more than any of us! And the damn company is named after you, how do you not care about a business you've been pouring your soul into since you were twenty years old?"

"My company is also named after Shisui and Sasuke who shares the same surname with me. So it is now as much as their responsibility for its business as I was. I, as per the agreement you all made without my knowledge and input- remember, you were one of the majority who graciously agreed," he enlightened her sharply. "Clearly states that I cannot interact with any of it and cannot set foot onto the premises. This agreement is meant to last for six months to years to come max until I am married or have an heir." He reiterated with little room for argument. That did not satisfy the older woman as she smoked her long cigarette holder before heedlessly blowing it into the air.

"I've got your bride! My youngest daughter, Kiyi is turning twenty one next week and is having a celebration party to commemorate her full leap into womanhood. She is the perfect candidate for future lady of the Uchihas!" The woman's burgundy lips curled wickedly at the corners as she watched Itachi's stoic features mull over her words. The youngest Uchiha didn't seem happy with that.

"Kiyi could never be future Lady of the Uchihas." Sasuke frowned deeply. "She does not deserve my brother and their children would be as much a disgrace because of their mother's blood."

"What are you talking about, Sasuke-sama, my Kiyi is marvelous!"

"Yes, marvelous indeed, on her knees."

"Whoa..." Roku breathed, greatly taken aback.

"Wh-what? Kiyi's mouth has never been defiled!"

"Well I've have news for you, I've defiled that mouth three times already."

"Well at least she is still a virgin."

"Tch, you really think that? Because I heard she's been gone all the way with hercousin, Tohan."

"_Tohan_," she leer the name out as if it was poison on her tongue. "That _commoner?!_"

"Looks like Kiyi's been around the block." Another elder declared with a smug expression. "My eldest daughter, Tsubaki is a beautiful and intelligent woman that is perfect for our heir."

"Oh please, your daughter has been around the village." Sasuke shot down with mild sympathy. He was actually having fun with this. The old man looked horrified as he blubbered out more words.

"Impossible!"

"If you don't believe me, Google her name, I'm sure all her college party ganging videos will prove her _innocence_ to you." Sasuke smirked from his seat, feeling pride swell in his chest at the look of disdain on their faces as they reevaluated their children. "But anyway, everyone knows Kiyi is in love with Tohan and they've been seeing each other for a long time now."

Violet wasn't moved by the thought of her daughter's happiness. "My noble blooded daughter dating a commoner who can't even lace our shoes? Preposterous!"

"Well it's nothing shocking, look who her mother is. Say, Violet, how is that 35 year old child that you're sleeping with?" Another female elder, Che-Chi, piped in.

"Doing better than your husband's sweaty, old balls." She replied in a sickening sweet voice. (A/N: Weird but true, this was the first line I wrote in the new year, woot!)

"At least my daughter's hymen is intact."

"Oh and let's not forget how she maintains it by touching herself at night to the shrine of Itachi-sama in her closet." Violent spat back with no remorse.

Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye in amusement as his brother's eyebrows shot to his hairline. The elders soon broke out in chatter about their children, their voice rising significantly until the room was filled with the shouting of old geezers trying to decide whose child hasn't turned slutty or pathetic.

Itachi resisted the urge to take out a cigarette and light it up in front of everyone; smelling Violet's last fix sparked his desire.

'Why is the Uchiha family such whores? And amongst their own, at that.' Inquired Itachi in disgust.

Roku looked concerned, seeing everyone in a frenzy like this was bad. He leaned over to whisper in his older brother's ear. "This is getting personal. Don't you think you should put a stop to this?" Fugaku grunted in agreement but in all honesty, he was actually genuinely interested in hearing all the dirty laundry that everyone was airing out. His own family surprised him, sometimes.

A heavy hand landed on the table with a loud thud, alerting everyone's attention. The elders discontinued their rantings as they turned to the source of the sound. Fuagku scowled at their faces, a merciless look etched his hard features.

"Sit down and cease your rantings, you old fools!" He roared. Slowly, everyone settled back into their seats, albeit some a little more bitterly than others. "Itachi does not need your help with finding him a bride. Actually, he has found a liking to a young woman who has been living in our home for a while now. Her name is Sakura and she and Itachi has been spending a significant amount of time together." His father grinned. The elders broke out in quiet chatter as he settled back into his seat and allowed this all to sink in.

"What the hell!" Screeched an old wrinkly elder with large glasses. "I had 76 bucks on him being homosexual!" The old timer angrily fussed, throwing some dollar bills into the middle of the table. As if opening a Pandora's Box, their quiet chatters escalated into full blown talking and soon money began to pour into the middle of the table.

Violet cackled with glee. "I had 400 on him being straight!" She grabbed her earnings from the pile of money accumulating on the table.

"You also had 30 on him being sexually attracted to you!" A councilman laughed before grabbing his own earnings.

"Ha! I had 50 on him being straight, too! I knew you had it in you, Itachi!" Roku congratulated, clapping a hand on his shoulder before he pulled in some of his winnings like they were poker chips.

"I had money on him being asexual." Fugaku muttered into his younger brother's ear.

Around the table Itachi watched in horror as the faces of elders shifted from shock, to anger, humor and amusement, to skepticism. Is this really what these old fools do at these meetings?

He sat deathly still in his seat, still stunned beyond comprehension at the mockery the elders made of him, in front of him. From his peripheral, he saw his brother's body shaking with laughter.

"You all placed bets on determining my sexuality?" His head snapped to his father, anger seethed from every pore and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment and frustration.

Fugaku silently smirked mockingly at his son, his eyes gleaming with mirth. Just as Itachi was preparing to rain down his wrath on everyone, he was promptly hushed by the roar of someone else.

"Have you all lost your God forsaken minds?!" An old rickety man that look way beyond his prime angrily slapped his wooden cane against the mahogany table, causing some earnings to clatter. "No wonder no one can take this clan seriously anymore!"

"You sleep with one another to quench your lust and dishonorably speak about the heir in his presence?! What has happen to our honor? What has happen to our dignity?" Itachi was taken aback by his great grandfather's words. The old man never spoke highly of Itachi or any of Fugaku or Roku's children for that matter, so this came as a shock to the young heir.

"Mori, there is no need to get so upset." His father sighed, as if he's said these words a hundred times.

"Yes there is, Fuagku!" He angrily spat, dropping the honorific to the patriarch's displeasure. His grandfather was too old fashioned for the evolving standard that was constantly in motion. "First, you marry a granddaughter of that Senju wench who tricked Madara-sama! Then, you allowed your own brother to bed a whore from Suna, and now you're allowing your son to choose a woman outside the Uchiha clan?!"

"YOU," he pointed his bony finger at Fugaku. "Was not supposed to marry the woman you are with." He then turned his hateful glare to Roku who sat stiffly in his seat, fear radiating off him in waves. "YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO MARRY THE WHORE YOU ARE WITH!" Roku flinched at his words but kept his face strong.

He then cut his eyes towards Itachi, the tendons in his neck throbbed and bulged vigorously as his tone dropped into a tense, strong voice that didn't omit any hatred or sternness. "You...So help me, as long as the good Kamis keep me alive on this planet, I vow that you will not turn out as your pathetic uncle and harlot father. So help me, you will marry an Uchiha woman when your 6 months are over, do you hear me? Before I die, I will ensure that our bloodline will not continue to be tainted by frivolous rollings in the hay turning into something more. Turning whores into house wives. Preposterous!" The high elder spat indignantly, slapping his cane against the table once more.

Itachi's left eye twitched. He bit down on his tongue as he fought the words that wanted to be heard, but he respected his elders no matter what. He did not appreciate his grandfather referring to his and Shisui's mothers as whores. That was crossing a major line, but he also had to remember insulting the high elder was just as audacious.

Fugaku tensed at his grandfather's harsh words towards his wife. He didn't appreciate the old man talking about his wife without her present. He knew Mikoto would never stand for that blatant disrespect from him and would've said her peace albeit politely and kind but holding back no sharpness of her words. Those two never truly liked each other and Mori made it vocal whenever he pleased of how disgraceful Mikoto's bloodline is.

Itachi was glad when the meeting adjourned and quickly returned to his home, leaving his father and brother behind without a second thought. As he made way to his room, he noticed a light from his room. Curiously, he stepped into the dimly lit room and saw that his TV was replaying the menu for a movie.

Junk food littered his bed; bags of candy decorated his sheets along with chips. Itachi suppress the urge to roll his eyes. How can one girl make such a mess by herself? His eyes scanned over the rest of the damage but fell upon a mop of pink hair.

She was tangled in his sheets, her limbs splayed everywhere on the bed. Itachi would've laughed if it was in his character but instead he began removing his armor and letting the heavy metal fall with a dull thud to the ground.

He took a quick shower and readied himself for bed, opting to take the under-sheet from his bed instead of the messy comforter.

Sakura began to stir and after a few moments, she slowly opened her eyes. A yawn broke through her and she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. "Itachi, is that you?"

"Hm," he replied.

"How was the meeting?" Sakura smiled sleepily before yawning again, stretching her arms over her head.

"It was…eventful," he muttered cryptically. It was a disaster, he really wanted to say. Sakura could tell from his tone that it didn't go so well and knew not to press him on it. Talk about the elders and his father seemed to be a sore spot. Instead, she brushed away remnants of chips and candies from a spot next to her, patting it for him to lie.

"Join me," she requested. Itachi watched her hand in reluctance, but moments later crawled into the spot next to her. Sakura smiled before nestling herself back under the warm covers, curling into a ball next him. Itachi kept a small space between them so as to not invade her privacy, but hours into the night he felt her body slowly closing the space between them until they were flush against each other.

Sakura felt a sense of comfort next to the Uchiha and knew she may have crossed a line asking him to join her. Part of her feared that the line between patient and doctor was becoming blurred but another part of her was okay with it that way. Itachi gave her a sense of security; he made her safe and she felt all her own stress and worry melt away next to him. She snuggled herself into his side as she slept, finding comfort in the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed. No more choppy _whooshes_, but smooth breathing. She liked it. In all honesty, she may be liking Itachi.

**.\\.**

Well, a simple questionnaire to celebrate my fic being a solid 1 year and a few days old! The _longest_ fic I have ever written without stopping.

-Who's your favorite character? Who's your _least _?

-What's your favorite chapter? What's your _least _favorite?

-Whatcha' think about this chapter?

-And whatcha' think about Shisui and his colorful background? You agree or disagree with his actions and hidden motives?

Leave an awesome review~!

And thank you again for sticking with me, critiquing me, loving me and my fic. You guys are the real MVPs (lol). I am very emotional and I cry so easily so I'm going to shed my cry baby tears before regrowing some lady-balls.

_Hakama_- A skirt like pants that some Aikidoka wear. However, the one that Itachi has is similar to the one Sesshomaru wears in InuYasha where it is tight around the ankles and gives a "parachute" like appearance.

_Hankimono_- It is a Half Kimono.


	11. ASS! SAY ASS!

**.\\.**

Chapter 11

**O**

Oh For Kami's Sake, Mikoto- ASS! SAY ASS!

**.\\.**

_Thank you all for your awesome reviews last chapter, love them all~!_

**.\\.**

Previously, the night before, Itachi sped walk down the corridor and through the doors where the crowd of people leaving the meeting converged at. He avoided all those who spoke to him and maneuvered his way through the thicken crowd and passed over the arching bridge that stretched above a large river that was aglow with underwater lights, highlighting the scales of beautiful, colorful koi fishes that glided through the gentle waters. His armor was heavily weighing down his body but his legs moved as if he was as light as a feather.

Lavender eyes watched as Itachi's figure hastily retreated towards the main house gates. She clicked her tongue disapprovingly before enclosing her thin lips around the black cigarette holder and inhaling deeply. The smoke puffed out her nostrils and leisurely curled from her mouth when she opened it to speak. "So he's really in love with this Sakura girl?" She asked skeptically, raising her delicate brow in amusement.

Fugaku followed her gaze, watching his own son make his way through the gates and up the stone hill with an angry stride in his step. He emitted a low, heavy chuckle, knowing his own son's intentions on finding the young medic. "I believe so. She's really changed him and my nephew in a way I never thought was possible."

An oblique smirk curled the corner of her lips. "Well, well, this is some interesting news. Due to all the commotion, I know we weren't able to get down to great business but I do believe this interferes with our plans." She cast a glance his way and saw the tightness in his neck as he clenched his jaw.

Fugaku frown with distaste. "Violet, I truly believe Itachi will never marry any of his cousins, he simply isn't interested in any of those girls, not even his once betrothed whom we just found out isn't even fit to become the next matriarch." His dark eyes cut towards her accusingly, his piercing gaze enough to rival the Arctic tundras.

Violet fought the uneasy shiver that slithered down her spine. "I see, but what the old man said was true, and the others agree with him as well, if we have one more spoil in the pot, this damages the strong Uchiha lineage." She stated honestly. She really didn't care about the Uchiha lineage since she was never an Uchiha to begin with. Her mother married into the clan and forced her to marry her first cousin who a high nobleman in the Uchiha family. When she became a widow, she claimed everything and rose in status. She had everything she wanted so she cared less about anyone who didn't directly affect her.

"What do you suppose Itachi do?"

"He could possibly make her his concubine." She suggested without hesitation. For many decades Uchiha men placed numerous concubines in a harem to bear their children but the practice stopped altogether when Fugaku took on the role as head of the clan. Although for the longest he remained monogamous to his wife, it didn't last and as much as that pitiful wife of his fought him for his actions, she couldn't stop him from leaving their bed and coming to warm her own. The thought made another haughty smirk curl her ruby lips in satisfaction of hurting the woman she despised so much.

"Preposterous, he would never agree, his is too traumatized by my own doing with other women behind his mother's back." He sighed with a shake of his head.

"Hm, the boy is too weak minded; too paralyzed by his mother's soft upbringing. And that wife of yours, if she was never so unfulfilling, then you wouldn't be warming other female's beds, including mine." She threw out with an air of arrogance and a haughty look in her eyes.

The older Uchiha fought the urge to roll his eyes at the arrogant female. "Silence, Violet do not speak ill of Mikoto if you cannot back up your words when she rains down her wrath on you." The thought made him chuckle.

Violet's cheeks were now redden in anger and embarrassment. That lady wasn't even present and already making a fool out of her! "That damn wife of yours is not the way she use to be! She doesn't play around in the dirt like some uneducated and ill mannered peasant boy anymore. Instead, she cries like a broken hearted pussy." She spurted indignantly but still, fear hinted her words. She's seen the old ruthless Mikoto in action and would rather keep that side of her dormant.

"If you continue to speak like that then I won't hesitate to allow you to see the wrath you are insistent that she doesn't possess anymore." He warned in an icy tone but held an amused expression as he watched the woman's face discolor and fear plague her usually pleasant features.

However, she twisted her painted lips in disbelief and scoffed at the idea of a prim and proper Mikoto turning back to her tomboy ways."Spare me, I don't want to be crocheted to death. But back to your son. We want a full blooded heir. It is your choice if you will allow this relationship but your son has less than four months left to take a woman and whomever this Sakura character is, had better make her move before then or else we will make ours."

"We'll do,"

"Now on to lighter subjects. The Spring Uchiha bash is coming up, I hope to see you, the whole head family and this girl who's cause quite a buzz at our meeting." She grinned with a mischievous look in her eye that told of something brewing in the midst. This intrigued the patriarch to want to know just want she was planning.

"I'll make it my business to see to it that she attends." He promised with a knowing look of his own.

"Perfect," She purred wickedly with a matching smile.

When Fugaku move to leave, he was suddenly stopped. "Oh, one more thing you forgot to mention, Fugaku."

"What?"

"You never mentioned her last name."

"..."

"Fine, don't talk. We all know who she was, there aren't many Sakura's in Konoha who so happens to be a doctor under the tutelage of the Hokage herself. My real question is, does Itachi know about her?" His fist clenched hard until his knuckles were white.

"Violet," he growled warningly.

That didn't deter the vindictive woman. "I wonder what he'll think. Her family was indeed more of a pain in Konoha's ass than we were back in the day, it was nice of them to eradicate that-"

That was the last straw. "Silence! Violet, you have overstepped your boundaries. Elder or not, I am still head of this family and I can make an executive decision to stop any of your plans if I so choose to. You forget that I don't care for whatever you elders plan and I won't hesitate to overrule it. So I advise you to choose your words wisely when speaking to me if you do not wish for all you old fools' plans to be thwarted."

A pesky vein throbbed beneath her left twitching eye. She pursed her lips into a hard line, squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes threateningly as she whispered. "That may be true, but are you sure about all the power you possess?"

**.\\.**

A gentle wind rustled the trees in the spring day. Morning dew twinkled the delicate petals of flowers and coaxed open one late blooming bud. The flower beds around the park glistened in the mild day and the trees above hung the droplets of moisture like tiny crystal tear drop stones. Beneath a shady tree three women stood but two of them with an air of nobility dancing through their tresses. One of the ladies who pocketed her hands in her bright yellow billowy sundress was currently scowling at the bleachers across the field from them that seated tens to hundreds of young girls who by them selves made ample noise in the otherwise calm day. She absently dug the heel of her sandal in the dirt while chewing the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. However, one hand instinctively reached up to grip the pristine white woven sunhat from the threatening wind, her dark pink locks flowing away in the breeze.

"Did Shisui have to bring all these young ladies with him?" Kushina thought out loud.

Next to her stood a slightly shorter woman who wore a sundress similar to her friend's, but it was a sleeveless white and navy polka-dot dress with a thin white belt clasped around her waist, separating the form fitting top from the billowy bottom. Her hair was pulled up into a regal twist with tiny diamond stones nestled around the braids and twists. A light frown marred her delicate features as she listened to her friend. Shisui sure knew how to bring an entourage to a private event.

"Well you know my nephew, just like his father when he was his age." Mikoto laughed, her voice gentle and warm like the spring day.

"That's true," Kushina nodded her head. "What type of falling out did he have with Itachi this time?" She asked, her tone hinting this isn't new to neither of them.

On the very left of both women, a younger lady stood with emerald eyes filled with genuine curiosity. She donned a coral sleeveless halter neck sundress. The bottom was striped with coral and white only it wasn't as billowy as the other ladies' but it held its own light puffy feel while complementing her statuesque figure. A loose white ribbon held it together in the back with a big luscious bow. Sakura's hair was up and twisted with locks of hair framing her delicate face along with her symmetrical Chinese bangs. A hint of makeup touched her skin but Mikoto made sure it was very light to avoid cakeface. Pink lipcolor painted her succulent lips, a light blush fanned her cheeks and a thin lining of eyeliner shaped her wide lambent eyes with a tiny clef at the end. Mascara coated her thick lashes and her eyebrows were freshly plucked that morning but was carefully filled in as to look more natural than drawn on. Despite all this, she still felt a little insecure standing next to such beautiful ladies and often found a sense of comfort and familiarity in her white pristine shoes when her insecurity got too much.

Her gaze would shift to the blue cooler from the left of her and idly wondered would they mind if she sat on it. Her shoes were actually beginning to pinch her feet but she dismissed the thought when she saw Mikoto and Kushina beginning to move towards the field, words still floating over them as they walked.

"Sakura, can you grab that tray for me? The boys must be exhausted by now." Called Mikoto sweetly before she went back to speaking with Kushina. Sakura hurriedly grabbed the pitcher of lemonade and filled the cups on her tray before balancing them all on the tray without a spill. She quickly toed across the field but found it an even greater task with the tray. '_How can Mikoto and Kushina just leisurely stroll without their heels digging into the dirt like that in higher heels than mine?!_' Mikoto had picked out her ensemble that morning from old clothes the matriarch couldn't wear anymore. All her dresses were nearly brand new and worn at least once for fitting. Some still carried the price tag on them.

As they reached the red turf, Sakura released a sigh when she could shift her weight back to her heels without the fear of them sinking into the Earth. Kakashi instantly spotted the three ladies and gruffly barked out an order. All the men collapsed onto the Earth, some sighing as if the Kami's were looking out for them, others like Naruto groaned in response.

"Awww c'mon, I was just getting ener-"

"If you utter one more word, I may be forced to kill you, Naruto." Growled Sasuke who clobbered the blond haired idiot upside his head, eliciting a cry of pain and protest as he rubbed his head soothingly and grabbed Sasuke by the neck of his shirt, daring him to repeat his actions.

"Yea, Shut the fuck up, dumbass!" Groaned Shisui who seemed to have taken a harder beaten than the rest of the group judging from his position face-down against the ground. Kakashi chuckled before setting his eyes back to the two ladies and like the gentlemen he was, he ushered them to a nearby bench.

"It's always a pleasure to be in the company of such beautiful women. Did you enjoy our little show?" He shot them an eye crinkle and a smile behind his mask, causing the married women to detract their fans in a bashful manner before fanning themselves. Kushina has heard these lines before and so has Mikoto but it felt good to hear them again after such a long time.

However, Shisui was not amused. "Damn, Kakashi knows he be spitting some hard game."

"Yea, and he's spitting it to my wife too!" Minato raised up from his sitting position to give his pupil a thing or to about respect but quickly took a knee when his legs turned to gelatin and threatened to give out beneath him. That Kakashi also sure knew how to work a man to his grave.

Sakura rolled her eyes towards her father as she handed glasses of lemonade out. After giving Minato and Naruto a refreshing glass of lemonade and receiving a bear hug from both men, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watch. Mindful of her surroundings, she slowly dropped to sit on her knees to assist Shisui with his broken nose and busted lip. She could hear it now; there were murmurs coming from the girls on the bleachers. Sakura tried her hardest to ignore their jealous remarks but one made her distaste heard.

"That ugly wench next to Shisui-sama, I heard she's nothing but a gold-digging, status hungry, trollop that's probably sleeping with the 1st heir Itachi-sama and Sasuke-sama too. Look at her getting all chummy with the Hokage and the former Hokage, oh Kami, the woman sure does get around. Itachi would never marry a lowly commoner or even cast her more than a sideways glance and if that ugly thing thinks she's gonna become matriarch one day-" The noble girl then burst out in laughter as if her next words were too absurd to utter, fanning herself as she laughed arrogantly and without a care of who heard her. Her words cut through Sakura like steely knives and her hands promptly stopped their ministrations, a sudden uncontrollable tremble taking over them that she couldn't shake off.

Mikoto didn't miss that comment either. The matriarch's dark eyes darted to the bleachers like a hawk, a dark expression plaguing her beautiful face. Her eyes landed on the woman with a Nara fan and an arrogant smirk and narrowed her eyes warningly in her direction. The young girl paled under her icy scrutiny and emitted an uncomfortable coughed before breaking eye contact, fanning herself vigorously with an embarrassed blush.

Her expression softened the slightest when she turned her gaze back to Sakura's direction but found her gone.

Sakura burst through the door, running straight for the sink. Her hands gripped the counter as her knees shook. After a moment, the medic stared at her reflection with intrigue, confusion, insecurity, and sudden disgust. Who did that girl think she is? Saying those cruel things and just laughing about it! Sakura had the right mind to go back out there and show her what her left fist tasted like.

However, her fists were still shaking against the cool counter, betraying her brave front. Why was she so affected by her words? Why did they hurt her so much? Was it because they were true?

Of course not! Sakura wasn't capable of using someone for status and wealth! Let alone have relations with anyone, especially Naruto. '_Ewwww_' she inwardly cringed. It's like sleeping with your brother. And Sasuke? He's attempted and failed many times in the past and is still nursing his bruised ego. Besides, they were some of her closest friends, if not, her only close friends besides Ino, that's been with her every step of the way throughout her life.

She glared down at her shaking hands, her mind wandering even deeper. It wasn't the fact that the girl accused her of sleeping with Naruto and Sasuke- she's been accused of that many times in highschool and college since they all crashed in the same bed most of the time in college and the two seldom used their own highly lavished apartments to sleep in. It was the thought that she would use Itachi- a guy who never even looked at her the way a man does a woman he likes! She assumed he thought of her as 'one of the guys' like she's always been, not the _girly-girl_ who is marriage material.

She felt her neck tighten in sadness, foreign emotions twisting painfully in her chest. She raised her head and saw tears collecting in her eyes, her mascara gathering with it. She tapped her foot anxiously to expel some energy as she dropped her head again and a sob tore through her.

She quelled her cries with a hand over her mouth but her shoulders betrayed her as they shook with each shaky breath. Why is she suddenly feeling so vulnerable to their words?

**.\\.**

"Knock-Knock, I'm coming in! Sakura? Are you in here-oh honey!" Cried Mikoto when she saw Sakura hunched over the sink in tears. The Uzumaki and Uchiha matriarchs threw themselves against Sakura in a tight group hug.

Sakura took comfort in their warm hugs and faintly smelled Mikoto's firelily perfume she adored. She listened as Mikoto cooed and rubbed her back just as Kushina went to fetch some tissues. She absently thought of her mother and how she never held her or comforted her like this. She also thought how she's never felt so insecure about a boy to warrant these feelings in her.

"You heard what those mean girls said, didn't you?" Asked Kushina as she emerged from a stall with damn near the whole roll of tissue wrapped around her hand and began dabbing Sakura's eyes with a few squares.

Sakura wordlessly nodded her head, allowing Kushina to clean up around her eyes.

"What they said were total lies!" The woman defended with a stomp of her heel. "You're too much of a sweetheart, Sakura!"

With a gentle push, Sakura broke away from Mikoto's embrace, her face red and puffy from her tears. "But they're right about one thing, Itachi would never look at me in such a way. I'm not his type, he just thinks of me like one of the guys." She was saying more to herself despite the little voice that protested her words.

Mikoto smacked her lips and smiled, lifting Sakura's chin in the mirror so she could get a good look at at her beautiful reflection before resting her hands approvingly on her shoulders."You most definitely do _not _look like one of the guys. And as for Itachi...Honey, let me tell you a story. Uchiha men usually marry...erm...dim-witted, shallow, emotionally detached, and arrogant women who cannot provide for themselves without a man and women who are afraid to speak their minds to their spouse. That's how it's been for _years_. However, two men- brothers, may I add- decided that they didn't want their women stupid, or self absorbed. They didn't want a woman who they had to think for and constantly be responsible for. They wanted _strong, independent, modest, and humble_ women who weren't afraid to speak their minds.

"So don't let those not-so-nice, mean, judgmental..." she fumbled for the right insult, shaking her head and mind for a word.

"BITCHES," Kushina chimed it.

"Yes, of course- _BITCHES _steal your joy and your man from you. Those girls out there were bred and raised to kiss the backsid-"

"Oh for Kami's sake, Mikoto- ASS! SAY ASS!"

"Alright, alright!- _ASS_ of every lord and lady out there to get their selves in good with the head family. You, my dear, as a woman with dignity shall not allow women with none to stomp her in the ground and put out her flame."

Sakura glanced up in the mirror with dismay still shining her eyes."B-But, they're right. Even if Itachi does have feelings for me, he cannot marry anyone outside of his family, right?"

Kushina laughed at that. "Darling, Mikoto is only 75% Uchiha. She's 25% Senju. They're mortal enemies. If they allowed a _Senju _woman into their clan, you have almost nothing to fear." Kushina smiled sweetly, rubbing soothing circles in Sakura's back.

At hearing that, it actually made Sakura feel a little relieved. She smiled gratefully towards the older women before pulling them both into another hug in which they all held each other for a long moment before any of them thought to pull apart.

"Now. Go back out there and show that they don't faze you. Don't feed into those- those- floozies!" Mikoto encouraged as she pushed Sakura out the door. With a new pep in her walk, Sakura courageously strode back across the turf, ready to rearrange faces if she needed to. The matriarch watched like a proud mother from the door frame. Kushina laughed as she walked up behind her.

"For fucks sake, Mikoto, for a woman who use to have a sailor's mouth, it's hard to believe that you just struggled for a swear word." Kushina shook her head with her arms folded against her chest with a laugh wracking through her chest.

**.\\.**

Sakura carelessly kicked off her heels and welcomed the plush carpet that comforted her aching feet. Dragging herself up the step stool to the high sitting bed, she plopped face-down onto the plush comforter and curled in the sheets. Sakura didn't even remove her dress before she made herself comfortable in Itachi's bed.

She loved the smell of his sheets. They reminded her of him. She nestled her face and deeply inhaled the pillow where his scent was prominent and found comfort in it. Now tangled in his sheets, her body relaxed and sleep soon threatened to take hold of her but before she could relinquish her hold on reality, she heard his door open.

Itachi was equally tired as he pulled off his T-shirt when he entered his room. Not noticing the huge puffy mix of his gray and black bedsheets and Sakura's coral dress, he simply eased to his dresser to fetch a pair of pajama pants, his unmentionables and a towel before slipping into the bathroom.

Sakura peeked an eye from beneath her pillow after he closed the door to his bathroom. He didn't even say his usual complaint about her sleeping his bed or the fact that she takes up 98% of his blanket when she does.

A half an hour later(the longest shower Sakura's ever seen him take)Itachi stepped out the bathroom now dressed in his pajama bottoms and a towel draped over his head as he dried his hair before putting the towel over his shoulders. He wordlessly climbed into his bed and grabbed what little cover Sakura provided him and turned his back to her.

Feeling a little hurt and apprehensive about bothering him, she had given him a good amount of the blanket but that didn't satisfy her curiosity as to what was wrong.

After a moment, she mustered up the courage. "You're just going to crawl in bed and not say anything?" She asked carefully.

"And you're going to fall asleep in that dress and take all my cover? Even make yourself comfortable in my own bed without my permission?" He countered with a bit of edge in his voice that Sakura didn't miss.

"Yes," She replied with her own edge, sitting up in the bed. She was getting angry and quickly.

"Well so am I, goodnight, Sakura." He finished with an air of finality but Sakura still wasn't satisfied.

"What's bothering you?" She suddenly asked, getting down to the point.

"Nothing,"

"Yes there is something, you waltz in here looking like you lost your favorite blankie and don't even talk or say hi to me."

"I assumed you were sleep." He answered lamely.

"Well I wasn't. I was up then and I'm up now and I want to know what's bothering yo-"

"Sakura," his voice was sharp, grabbing her attention. "I am just very tired and I want to rest now. If you cannot respect that, then leave. Goodnight." He ended with little room for argument. He settled back into his spot with his back towards her.

Sakura was stunned and even more hurt by his words but she said nothing more on the subject. His words and actions just this moment confirmed her suspicions despite Mikoto's earlier reassuring words.

She reached over to turn off the lamp on her side of the bed and cocooned herself in the covers before staring into the night in thought before sleep claimed her an hour later.

**.\\.**

Sakura was tip-toeing down the stairs to get to the kitchen when she stopped upon hearing the sound of yelling coming from that direction.

"Who is she?!" She recognized as Mikoto's voice. "Who is she, Fuagku?! Who is the woman you are sleeping with?! I want to know now!" She yelled angrily. The kitchen suddenly went silent but it didn't last long when she heard the scraping of a chair and heavy footsteps.

"No, you're not leaving until you tell me! You come back here!" Sakura heard her frantic footsteps following behind his. She's never heard Mikoto so angry...ever. The woman was a complete lady and the utter epitome of poise and placid.

Sakura jumped at the sharp sound of a smack and glass shattering. Sakura gasped as her mind began to race. She needed to get Itachi. When she turned to run up the stairs, her limbs stopped her from making a step.

No.

She couldn't. Something like this would surely stress him out and all her work would become undone. Memories of the night before then resurfaced in her mind and shushed any further thought of bothering him. But she refused to leave the woman downstairs by herself.

She heard a door slam and knew Fugaku was the one to leave. With the green light, she raced down the stairs but tentatively walked into the kitchen. The sight before her wrung her heart out.

Mikoto laid on the floor, quietly sobbing as she slowly lifted herself enough to see the mess around her. Shards of glass littered around her and she took to lightly picking the large chunks of crystal. Her hands shook violently and tears blurred her vision. She lifted her heavy head and her eyes widen when she spotted Sakura standing in the doorway, tears glazing over her own eyes. The medic looked horrified but didn't say a word as she slowly padded close to the matriarch, not caring of the shards that dug into her skin, her eyes fixated solely on Mikoto.

"S-Saku-" She was cut off when Sakura dropped to her knees in front of Mikoto and pulled her into a tight hug, her whole body shook as silent tears wept down Sakura's face.

"I heard everything," She whispered. "I-I'm...-Mikoto...I'm just...So sorry for what you're going through. You must be in so much pain." Sakura weakly spoke, her own words shaking with sadness. She felt Mikoto's grip on the back of her shirt tightened as warm tears dampened her shoulder.

"Please...Please Sakura. I beg of you to not utter a word of this to Itachi or Sasuke. I can't have them hating Fugaku even more." Sakura bit her lip. She wanted to tell Itachi, knew she _needed_ to but she honored the matriarch's request.

"I won't," She felt Mikoto's body relax for a moment.

Mikoto quickly dried her eyes as if she's done this a million times with a grave look in her eyes and helped Sakura to her feet. After retrieving a first-aid kit and ushering a protesting Sakura to a tall bar stool, Mikoto gingerly began to pick the shards out of Sakura's bloody knees. Sakura winced every so often from the pain but otherwise kept a calm facade but she was fuming on the inside about Fugaku hurting Mikoto. All this woman ever does is love and attend to her ungrateful husband and for him to lift a hand at her was simply unforgivable!

"He's just confused, Sakura." Mikoto said as if reading her mind.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That doesn't give him the right to beat you!"

"Sakura. Fugaku has never laid a hand on me like that before this day. Never. This was the first time he has ever struck me." Sakura could tell this still stunned the older woman. Her hands were still shaking and her eyes had a look of terror hidden beneath her usually gentle orbs.

Mikoto stared down at her own hands and willed them to stop shaking, to stop showing her weakness. Of all the training she's done to prepare herself for this role, no book ever taught her what to do in a situation like this. She closed her eyes and deeply inhaled to calm her racing heart and found her hands to be encompassed by warmer ones. Her eyes shot open to see Sakura holding both her hands between her own. Her emerald eyes shone with glistening tears and her heart was visible behind them.

Mikoto was taken aback by such a raw look in her eyes.

"Mikoto," Sakura quietly uttered. Just that one name held so much more words behind it than the medic could say. Mikoto smiled weakly and struggled off her knees to stand before smiling one more time reassuringly to Sakura.

"I'm going to go freshen up and get to making breakfast, the boys should be up soon." She simply said before leaving the dining room.

Sakura stared at her patched up knees before her gaze traveled to the ground where shards dotted the ground. A familiar feeling of hate ignited in Sakura. A feeling of hate that she hasn't experience in a long time. Her fingers clenched the edge of her seat until her knuckles turned white with a promise to herself and Mikoto.

After a moment, she released her grip and sighed, lolling her head downward, not hearing the footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What happened in here?" Sakura's head snapped up at the sound of his voice and saw Itachi standing in the doorway with his gaze fixated on her, then it traveled lower to her patched up knees that was stained with a large red bloody circle. Sakura couldn't hide it before his eyes landed on it. She had to think of something and quick.

Before he could even ask, she blurted "I-I tripped on something while holding some glass and I ended up dropping the glass and when I bend down to pick it up, I landed in the glass!" She lied smoothly, catching Mikoto's eye from the opening of the kitchen, her expression was grateful.

Itachi's face once filled with concern, dropped to disbeleif as he made his way into the dining room."Wow, and here I was beginning to doubt that you will trip over a flat surface." He stated stoically although his words betrayed his actions as he examined her sore legs, sitting down next to her to put her legs across his lap. "You're such a klutz."

"Hey! I am not a klutz!"She protested with a childish pout that made a tug at the corner of his lips but sudden his face grew somber.

"You should be more careful, next time. You're suppose to be my medic, not the other way around." His tone was now serious and stern. Sakura felt her cheeks redden at his words. They may have been harsh but they were also a sense of caring in Itachi's book and that was enough to make Sakura's heart beat a little faster than normal.

"I'm sorry..." She found herself saying to him, her head down and staring at her hands that rested in her lap.

Itachi's expression softened a bit with a hint of regret. He knew she shouldn't be the one apologizing. "Please forgive me for last night." His frown deepened. "Something earlier that day had me upset and I took my anger out on you. It was uncalled for."

Sakura smiled sincerely and rested her smaller hand against his large one, causing him to look up to meet her warm gaze. "I forgive you, and I understand." She whispered. "I understand completely."

**.\.**

Hey everyone! Thank you all, as usual, you make me smile with your epic responses to my work!

I'm a bit iffy about my Sakura in this chapter but she won't be like this for long since these are new feelings to her. And it looks like she isn't so in the dark anymore about the Main house and finally after long rubbing of two flint rocks together, we have ignited a spark! What you guys think, hate, like, or is curious about in this chapter? Love to hear from you all so don't forget to drop me a lovely review~!


	12. Now Dip Me

**.\\.**

Chapter 12

**O**

Now Dip Me

**.\\.**

"Damn, look at that ass." Kakashi shook his head, his eyes unmoving from the moving cheeks on the screen.

_My anaconda don't,_

"It's a crime to have an ass like that." He also added

_My anaconda don't_

"Sweet Kami, the things I'd do to sniff her panties."

_My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun!_

Kakashi was so struck by his words that had to turn his head to look at Shisui. "That is by the far the creepiest shit you've ever said to me." He shook his head whilst Shisui chuckled with no shame.

"What the Hell are you two looking at?" Called a voice from behind them, causing both men to jump at the sight of Sakura who had her hands on her hips with a look of disgust on her face.

"I..-I..-Sakura I can explain!-"

"It was all Shisui's idea." Kakashi said without batting an eye.

"W-WHAT!" He stuttered as turned towards Kakashi who was as cool as cucumber about the whole situation. He turned his eyes towards Sakura who seemed to have put Shisui even farther down on her list.

"Shisui, I'm not shocked that either of you watch this filth, but with each other?! That's gross." Her eyes narrowed accusingly at him as Kakashi chuckled evilly beside him.

"NO, you have the wrong idea! I-I- I um- this isn't what it- I just- we just- DAMNIT, SAKURA, THIS ISN'T EVEN MY PHONE!" He pointed to the large Galaxy note in his hand which indeed was not his usual Iphone. Sakura turned her sharp glare her father's way now.

Kakashi simply waved off her death glare. "Shisui asked to show me something and I allowed him to do it on my phone." He lied smoothly, watching as Shisui sat stone still in his seat. He said nothing as Sakura turned away from him and walked towards the door.

Kakashi had the gall to pat his shoulder sympathetically. "Well Shisui, that's enough playing around, lets get a move on."

After struggling to get his words out, he angrily jumped from his seat with his finger pointing towards the back of Kakashi's head. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DAMN LIE!"

**.\\.**

"Okay everyone, draw sticks." Ordered Kakashi. He outstretched his hand into the circle, holding sticks of various sizes with his other hand cupped beneath them to hide their colored bottoms. All around many of Sakura's old class mates tentatively stepped forward as some began picking a drawing stick.

Naruto's eyes beamed at his choice. "I got blue!" He announced happily.

Sakura glanced down at her stick and smiled. "Me too, looks like we're a team, Naruto."

"Woot! Me and Sakura!" Shouted Naruto, merrily bouncing all the way to the medic before slinging his heavy armored arm over her shoulder. "We're going to be undefeated! Believe it!"

Suddenly sharing in Naruto's excitement, Ino hurriedly stuck her hand to collect a stick. "Okay, me next!" She pulled out a green coated one and stepped back, squealing in delight. She excitedly glanced around searching for her matching green stick and her eyes landed on a pale, familiar man who smiled kindly towards her.

Her smile sagged. "Oh, great. Sai." She groaned while rolling her eyes. '_Of all the guys in the group._' "Well, come on, don't just stand there." Sai still held his smile despite her rude comment and the way she tugged on his arm to pull him to her side.

After a few more people picked up a stick, there was only one left when Shisui stepped up. He eyed Kakashi skeptically before plucking the last stick. Sighing in relief when he noticed it was red, he smiled triumphantly as he stepped back into the group. With visible excitement, he scanned around the scattering group, noticing all the guys had a female partner and assumed he was no exception. His once ecstatic mood slowly began to simmer down when he noticed no one else had a matching red stick.

"Okay, that's everyone!" Announced Kakashi, dusting his hands off before putting them both on his hips. "Everyone has a partner?"

"Um...no. I don't see any other red stick." Pointed out Shisui, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, I see. I might have accidentally dropped a stick on my way here-"

"Yea, right," Shisui grumbled under his breath.

"-Well in that case, I'll happily be your partner, Shisui." The cunning General smiled with a mischievous look in his eye.

"HELLLLLLLLL NO! Nope, nope, nope, absolutely not!"

Kakashi feigned a sad look. "Really? I thought we were friends, Shisui."

"You got me fucked up, Kakashi."

The older man chuckled lightly, always amused by Shisui's personality. "Today's really not your day, is it Shisui? Well in that case, have fun being solo."

**.\\.**

Their groups had a 30 second head start into the forest and many took their little allotted time with careful, strategic planning. Running behind trees and squeezing themselves in bushes. Some even climbed the large trunks of fallen trees to make themselves incognito amongst the leafy branches in the canopy above; everyone had a great hiding place and integrated stealthily into the scenery. Heavy, black guns were strapped to their backs, small balls of ammunition matching their group's color clacked in plastic holders above their guns. Sakura was one of the groups that took their war to the trees whereas Itachi's group- consisting of he and Hinata- was set on the lower grounds where they merged within the shadows, lurking behind moss painted trees and thorny shrubs.

Kakashi fiddled with his earpiece at the opening of the forest. TV monitors were set up along with a small unit that connected all their earpieces to his. Minato sat at a makeshift desk, watching the arousing war with intrigue with Temari on his left cradling a heavy first-aid kit in her lap.

"Are your ear pieces working properly? You should only hear me and your other group member, save for Shisui of course."

"_Whatever, just wait till I win._"

"Ready your weapons." He ordered.

Both Sakura and Naruto unstrapped their paintball guns from their backs and held them at ready position. Below them, Ino and Sai cocked their weapon as Sasuke filled his with ammunition. He shot a look towards his partner who hid above them in the trees.

"You ready?" Karin nodded in confirmation with a fierce look of determination.

"Annnnnd..." Kakashi narrowed his eyes, taking a long pause for effect. "BEGIN!" A loud horn echoed through the trees, causing the birds around them to rustle the trees and take flight. As if an animal breaking out of its cage, war broke loose. Many scrambled from their positions and began patrolling their area while some moved closer to the open field of land.

However, as quickly as the shift of positions began, it stopped. The clearing was still free and the trees above was quiet. Sweat dripped down Sakura's temple as she scanned her surroundings. No one hasn't moved within her eyesight yet. She mentally exhaled in an attempt to calm her arising nerves and took the time to relax her tense muscles until they hear something.

However, Naruto quickly grew restless. He wanted some action and _now_. But after he was stopped with a glare from Sakura, he reluctantly backed down and huffed as he sat on his branch.

After going over their strategy, Itachi gave Hinata the signal to move west. She carefully weaved through the trees, avoiding all twigs and anything that would give her away.

After circling the clearing, she spotted Ino crouching behind a shrub, searching for anyone to hit her eyesight. With an inward smile, she slowly eased closer to the blond. Within a few feet, Ino's eyes widen at the sound of a gun cocking, slowly turning to meet pearl eyes. She barely had time to lift her gun when Hinata pulled the trigger.

_POP! POP! POP!_

An ear-splitting scream resounded through the forest as Ino fell into the clearing, purple paint splattered across her chest plate as a clear indication of her demise.

"Sorry Ino," Hinata whispered.

"_Hinata has first blood! Ino is disqualified_." Kakashi's voice boomed through all their ear pieces. Itachi smirked haughtily at his team mate. She followed his directions very well.

Angry that he wasn't the one with first blood, Naruto decided that he had been patient enough. He stepped out onto a protruding tree limb that gave him full view of the clearing below.

"THATS IT! COME AT ME!" He bellowed and as if on queue, shots of all colors fired in his direction. He fluidly avoided all hits, shooting back at a few who dared to step into the clearing.

"_Kiba is disqualified,_"

"_Ten-Ten is disqualified,_"

"_Sasuke is disqualified,_"

"HA! I see you, Karin." He laughed as he shot his cousin out the tree, hearing her scream on her way down.

"_Karin is disqualified,_"

_'What an idiot!'_ Shisui mentally face-palmed as he raised his gun towards Naruto's back. '_Rule number one: never turn your back on your enemies_.'

_POW! POW! POW! POW!_ The shots were enough to knock Naruto off his tree. The blond teetered unsteadily before losing his footing, yelling as he fell to the ground. During Naruto's loud outburst, Shisui was able to climb up the tree behind him while being undetected, he inwardly chuckled at his own stealth. He was better at this than he thought.

Sakura watched wide-eyed as Naruto fell from the tree. "NARUTO!" She winced when he hit the ground, noting how hard he met it. Her head snapped behind her as Shisui jumped from the tree expertly and landed in front of her.

"_Naruto is disqualified,_"

Taking a hesitant step back, she tripped over a tree limb and fell onto her back, gratefully missing a red shot of paint that whizzed passed her.

With the intentions of scaring her into surrendering, Shisui lunged at Sakura. She screamed as her foot instinctively shot up and met something soft but firm, effectively stopping him from coming any closer.

Hot searing pain shot through Shisui's body from his groin. His breath hitched before a high pitch scream tore through his throat.

If he wasn't already hitting high notes, Sakura had turned her head away in fear before shooting aimlessly in his direction. Hard, hot splats of paint smacked him in the face. Taking too many hits, he dropped and crumbled into a heap on the ground, withering in terrible pain.

"Oooh.."Minato cringed, his hands instinctively moving to protect his gonads. "She got him right in the safety deposit box."

Kakashi also couldn't help but cringe but he was a little satisfied that those self-defense moves he taught her came in handy.

"Shisui...is disqualified."

"Also, medic on standby." Minato chimed through his own headpiece. Motioning for Temari to retrieve the fallen.

Back in the clearing, Sakura opened her eyes when she realized what she had done. She felt a little guilty and bit her lip as she watched Shisui regret all his life decisions in front of her. Just then, three figures emerged from the darkness with their hands up.

Shikamaru and Kankuro took tentative steps forward. "We surrender," Shikamaru announced before slowly dropping to one knee to retrieve an unconscious Naruto while Temari decided on how to approach Shisui. Sakura watched as they dropped their guns and exited the clearing with the two men in tow.

"Shikamaru and Kankuro are _gratefully_ disqualified." Kakashi chuckled.

Meanwile Sai heard the bushes rustle behind him as he turned and dodged a purple shot of paint. Ducking behind a tree, he jumped to surprise his attacker with five rounds of green paint. Hinata screamed at she was hit, pouting sadly when her disqualification was announced through their ear pieces.

"You did good, Hinata." Itachi complimented in her earpiece.

Sai smiled politely but his eyes widen as a shot got him in the neck. He turned to see a stoic Neji eying him with disinterest.

"Sai is disqualified,"

"Now there's only three," Neji smirked. Sakura was on the other side of the clearing but he knew Itachi was close nearby. He'd caught him ready to dart Sakura's way when Shisui attempted to attack her. Neji had watched as worry marred his features but he staid back within the shadows when she proved to be capable of defending herself. He could have gotten Itachi right then and there but it wouldn't feel right because it wasn't a fair fight to him. If he were going to win against a worthy opponent. He wanted to fight them face-to-face.

"I know you're around," Neji spoke calmly as he eased through the quiet area. Suddenly a whizz of paint nearly grazed him as he darted back, shooting in the direction it came from.

Itachi side-stepped his attempt, rounding the other side of a tree as he shot a few more times at Neji.

The Hyuuga dropped and rolled, landing on his knee with a few more shots at Itachi who yet again managed to escape from his eyesight.

"You keep escaping, you don't have all the paint in the world." Neji slowly stood up, glancing around nervously.

He was right. Itachi scanned his supply and angrily growled at how low he was on ammo. Anxiously, he glanced back into the clearing and noticed Naruto's abandoned gun.

Neji right away spotted Itachi when he ran into the clearing. He took after him with his gun ready but was too late when Itachi skid on his knees and grabbed it, shooting all the remaining rounds of Naruto's gun his way.

Neji was too late in blocking when blue decorated his formally black chest plate.

"Neji is disqualified. It is down to two, ladies and gentlemen. Sakura vs. Itachi." Kakashi announced.

All the eliminated people crowded around Minato's small monitor as they watched Neji glance Sakura's way as she slowly emerged from the darkness. With no further use, he tossed his gun at her feet with a look that told her she better win before turning to leave the clearing.

Sakura picked up his weapon, seeing Itachi had the same number of guns.

Itachi's face gave nothing away as they stood in the quiet clearing. He could see Sakura wasn't happy with the turn of events but she wasn't going to let him win either. Her strength shone in her eyes as arrogance burned within his.

She gripped her two guns firmly, watching as Itachi slowly put his away before putting his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "We should do this with a fair head start."

Sakura was taken aback by the suggestion but hesitantly tucked her guns away. What was he up to? They walked a little closer before breaking into a stance.

"Alright, I won't go easy on you." She warned.

"I wouldn't expect you to."

Just then Sakura felt herself fall back as her feet was swept from underneath her. Pushing her hand back, she sprang from it, landing on her feet again before bypassing a shot of purple paint. She took her gun out and shot in his direction while running in a circle around the clearing as paint chased behind her. She dropped into a roll when he managed to shoot in her direction and landed on her back. While upside down she aimed towards his leg and pulled the trigger but wasn't fast enough when he moved.

Itachi took off in her direction and watched as Sakura quickly sprang to her feet and retreated into the forest, Itachi following closely.

"_Sakura? Itachi? Can you hear me?_" Kakashi's brow furrowed in confusion. She dropped her earpiece and Itachi's was broken. He turned to Minato who simply shrugged his shoulders. He had lost visual on them.

"I'm going in there, Sakura could be hurt!" Naruto declared but was promptly stopped by Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't. Shes a strong woman. She'll only get mad at you and reject your help. You should know that. And she's safe with Itachi." Kakashi reassured him but his words only grated at Shisui's nerves as he listened in to their conversation. He didn't want Itachi to be the one she leaned on. _He _should be her knight in shining armor!

Sakura took off in the forest, hearing Itachi's heavy footsteps behind her, she had lost one of her shoes in her haste to get away and nearly limped through the forest without it. She then suddenly tripped over a log and gasped as her knees broke her fall and landed in dirt.

Itachi came up behind her with his gun ready and aimed it her way. Sakura had her own gun out and they both pulled the trigger.

But nothing came out.

Frustrated, they tossed their empty guns aside and whipped out the other one, pulling the trigger once more.

Nothing came out.

"Wow, it looks like it's a draw." Sakura smiled with a laugh, getting to her feet before frowning as she stepped in some mud with her shoeless foot. Her once pristine sock was now coated in warm, wet, Earth. Itachi took pity on her misfortune and allowed her to use him as support as they hobbled back to the base.

Moments later they joined everyone who instantly noticed their clean chest plates. After explaining their lack of ammunition, they all decided to head back to the house and clean up.

**.\\.**

When they returned to the Uchiha main house and used their many showers and dressed in warm and dry change of clothes, Mikoto had moved the party to one of their large sitting rooms where she set up a table and chairs for the boys to play cards. She called and had cases of beer and snacks delivered to the house by one of their underused staff that Sakura didn't even know they had. Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and a few others happily took out a deck of cards and began a serious game whilst the others who circled the poker table drunk beer to their heart's desires and talked exuberantly around and across their game.

At the moment Kakashi was having an intense clan conversation with one of his favorite students.

"There's a difference between womanizers and playboys. The Hatake men are _womanizers_." Kakashi explained sternly to Shisui.

"And the Uchihas are playboys-yea, yea- we all know the stories. You also neglect to mention that only one of us actually gets pussy-"

"SHISUI! The language!" Mikoto slammed her glass on the table in emphasis, shooting a hard glare his way whilst Kakashi chuckled at his misfortunes.

"Sorry Mikoto-oba." Shisui apologized sheepishly. "But it's the truth! You can't tell me we're not hot!"

"Don't include me in your smutty talk. Geez, Louise, one more foul word out of you and I'm going to have to clean your mouth thoroughly with some soap, young man." Mikoto shook her head before sipping her martini once more.

"Great game, everyone." Said Ten-Ten, giving a few of her comrades a fist bump and giving her hubby a great kiss on his cheek to Neji's utter embarrassment.

"Yea, Hinata totally had me. Can't believe I had my guard down like that." Said Ino with a laugh, no hint of bitterness or resentment towards her friend.

Shisui threw down an ace on the table. "That game was fixed! You all cheated and you know it."

"Oh please," Neji rolled his his eyes before tossing a card out to Shikamaru's utter joy at seeing him bust in their game of BlackJack.

"It was! That was pure-D bullshit and you know it!" Shisui ranted on, slamming his hand against the table for emphasis, causing their drinks to slosh around.

Naruto slammed his own half-filled can of beer down on the table. "Shaddup, you sore loser! You just _SUCK _at paintball."

"Says you- tell me Naruto, who tagged you out?" Shisui smirked haughtily, taking pleasure in seeing the blond abruptly stand from his seat to give Shisui a pounding but was held back by Kiba and Sasuke.

"Come at me, bro!" Shisui jumped up, punching his fist in the air in order to taunt the younger male who was incapable of fighting back.

'_Jeez, did I really come here for this?_' Shikamaru inwardly thought with an eye roll, being cast in the middle of their squabble. "How old are you two again?"

Itachi sipped his beer languidly before setting it down on one of the coasters his mother passed out. "What about you, Shisui? How long did it take you to scrub the paint off your face?"

Everyone shared an '_ooooh_' Kiba throwing in a '_Daaaaannnnnggg_' for good measure. Shisui turned red before occupying his lips with the rim of his can.

"Sakura got you good, Kid." Minato shook his head with a laugh. "I'll be surprise if you're able to have children."

"And that's also why Hatake men live longer than Uchiha men." Kakashi chuckled, prompting others join in.

Sakura giggled behind her hand. She really didn't mean to kick Shisui like she did but she was scared and it was the first initial idea that came into her head. She gave him an apologetic smile from from across the table and slid another beer his way to solidify her apology. "No hard feelings?"

"Yea, he won't be feeling anything hard for a while." Someone whispered under their breath loud enough for everyone to hear, erupting another loud chant of '_Ooooooooh!_' Sakura's eyes widen as her cheeks turned red at the innuendo. Men are pigs.

Karin adjusted her glasses before brushing her fingers over the edge of the cards in contemplation. She moved her elbow and managed to knock over some cans."All these empty beer cans are getting in the way of our game, Sakura, can you take them to the garbage?" Asked Karin without looking up, waving her hand in the manner a lord would do to their servants. A tic throbbed beneath the pinkette's eye, realizing she and Itachi may be the only sober ones conscious enough to walk straight to the kitchen and she didn't want to go alone.

"Itachi, can you join me?"

"Sure," Itachi folded his hand and excused himself from the game, collecting cans of discarded beers as he goes.

Mikoto came back into the room with two glasses just as Itachi was leaving, taking a seat at the circular table. She sat down one glass in front of Kushina and sipped her own triangular wide-rim glass. "Hey mom, why do you and Mikoto put your drinks in glasses instead of cans like us?"

"'Cuz we're more classier than that, honey." Kushina replied with a smile before clanking her martini glass against Mikoto's.

"Cheers to that, Kushina-chan." The two matriarchs exchanged a laugh, prompting some others to laugh along with them. After a while of just talking and attempting to steal a drink of his mother's martini, Naruto was getting bored and soon picked up Sakura's phone that she left on the table, to play some music.

"No cursing or sexual explicit content." Mikoto requested.

"Aw c'mon, you sound like one of those warning labels they put on CDs. We're all adults here and some of us have children already! We already know a thing-or-two about doing the do." Naruto rationalized with the matriarch, plug in the AUX cord into the phone to sync it to the house speakers.

"Hm...Fine, but nothing too sexual. I'll feel too uncomfortable sitting with all you babies listening to extremely grown music." She stated with a frown.

Shikamaru took the phone away from Naruto, not trusting his opinion on music, not noticing as Temari reached over him to press play on _Blank Space _by Taylor Swift. "this should do," she chirped.

Some of the girls began mouthing the words to it but Mikoto happily vocalized it. "_Nice to meet you, where you've been? I can you show you incredible things. Magic, madness, heaven, sin._" She sung out loud. Making everyone stop what they were doing to turn their head in her direction. Shikamaru even stopped the music to lift his brow.

"What?" She shrugged. "I can be hip! I love this song, this is my jam!"

Minato and Naruto nearly fell out their seats in drunken laughter, both turning red as they snickered behind their cans of beer. "I don't know how.." Chuckled Minato, his face turning more red.

Naruto was nearing his own limit with holding in his laughter. "Yea...Who the hells says that anymore?" That's when they lost it. The two broke out in hysterical laughter, slapping their hands against the table and over each other. Kushina being in the middle of it, slapped both of them upside the head.

"You damn numskulls! Mikoto is still considered cool! And hot! Time hasn't touch neither of us, young, youthful, women." Kushina happily pointed out. "You all are too young to understand."

"Yup, there ain't no man or woman alive who can tell me _I_ don't look good." Mikoto stated haughtily, tossing her hair over her shoulder for emphasis.

"There's that Uchiha arrogance we thought we'd never see from you." Neji pointed out but with a smirk tugging the corner of his lips before pressing play on their music once again.

"Trust me, she was way worse when we were children. I count my blessings everyday that Mikoto has grown more humble." Minato stated with a nod from Kushina.

Mikoto turned her lips up at her friends. "I wasn't that bad. Was I?"

"Oh please, honey." Kushina said with a flick of her wrist. "No one could tell you anything you already knew and when it came to playing your sports too. You made sure you told the losing team how hard you were going to beat them and even told them they should already pack up and leave because when you were on the team, you were always sure to win." Kushina laughed at her memories. Back then Mikoto was such a headstrong girl with nothing but pride. Funny how life changes you.

"I can see the family resemblance now," Naruto whispered to Shikamaru who laughed in regards to Sasuke and Mikoto.

"Keep talking Naruto and we'll show you more than a family resemblance." Warned Mikoto and Sasuke simultaneously, causing the blond haired Hokage to gulp and laugh sheepishly.

**.\\.**

Sakura and Itachi retreated to the kitchen with empty cans of beer in their arms. After depositing them in the recycling bin, Sakura turned to lean her back against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest while eying the Uchiha parallel of her in an identical stance.

"You have a lot of friends." He stated dryly. "They're very loud." He also felt the need to add.

Sakura laughed, leave it to Itachi to point out the obvious. "They're more like family to me. All of them. I went to high school with all of them and some even went to the same college as me."

"Ah, so you've known them nearly all your life." He confirmed with a nod. To have known and be close to that many people all your life and still have such a strong connection with them was something foreign to him but he assumed the feeling must be really great to have that much support on your back judging from the warm smile on her face and the loving look in her eyes for each one of them.

"Don't you have any friends?"

The question effectively took him out his reverie. His eyes widen a fraction before settling again.

He's never been asked such a question. Not even from his own mother. He fumbled for the right words to say.

Friends were always the least of his worries. They weren't a big part of his life and they never even had a seat at the V.I.P table in his mind. Friendship wasn't something that was taught to him by his instructors or imposed on him by his parents. He had co-workers and colleagues but they hardly even count as friends. The word 'friendship' was as foreign on his tongue as the word 'failure' and neither were able to hinder him back. So he had no use for it.

However, he would be a liar to say he never once befriended someone.

"Not many, I keep my circle very tight." He stated evenly to the pinkette's utter joy.

"Really?! Can I meet them one day?" She beamed happily, struck by the idea of meeting someone worthy of being called Itachi's _friend_.

"Maybe," he replied cryptically.

"That's great! I can't wait to meet them. Oh, we should all hangout one day and get to know each other! Now, I'm super excited!" She clapped her hands together in a satisfied manner, coming up with all sorts of ideas. Her smile made him feel a strange feeling in his chest that he couldn't identify as good or bad. Did she even realized how childish she could sound sometimes? She could be so serious one minute then a whole big kid the next.

A comfortable silence settled between them except for the loud music blaring through the house speakers. Without thinking, he pushed himself off the wall and stepped closer towards her, holding out his hand for her to take. "Would you like to dance?"

Sakura stared at his hand in confusion before putting her hand in his. She drifted closer to his body as his hand settled on her lower back and her free hand rested on his shoulder. They began to slowly sway to the music. She mentally noted this was from her favorite play-list.

**_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._**

Itachi was actually a great dancer and soon their once slow sway sped up and soon he was spinning Sakura around with his hand, her laughter echoing through the kitchen like wind chimes on a warm summer morning. The look of complete content and happiness on her face was enough to make Itachi crack a smile of his own.

**_Is it the look in your eye? Or is this dancing juice? Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you._**

**_Don't say no no no, no-no_**

Ino huffed in her seat. She as so bored and their game was even more boring. Just as she was calling it a night, a familiar tall lanky man stepped in front of her.

"Um...Ino, would you like to dance?" Sai asked in an even tone was mentally afraid of her rejection.

After a minute of contemplating what was worst than this. Ino smiled kindly before taking his hand. "Sure, I guess that's not bad."

**_Just say yea, yea, yea, yea-yea and we'll go, go, go, go-go_**

Temari was thoroughly drunk when she draped her arms over Shikamaru's shoulder, whispering sweet things in his ear. She wanted him to dance with her and after a few more words of persuasion, Shikmaru folded on his hand and scooted out his chair to take his fiancee by the hand to the makeshift dance floor around them.

_**if you're ready** _

"Neji, may I have this dance?" Asked a familiar Panda-haired girl beside him. His game was over since all his players moved to dance to the cheesy pop song and he was actually growing bored. He rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"You're so backwards. _I'm_ suppose to ask _you_ that."

"Tch, if I wait on you, I wouldn't had gotten laid until I was an old lady." Ten-Ten rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "Beside, I want to have something to tell Neji-jr one day about his awesome parents." She took his hands and pulled him to his feet whilst he had a look of horror, shock, and confusion marring his generally blank features.

"Neji...jr?"

_**like I'm ready.** _

The song descended into a closing just as Itachi was wrapping his arms across Sakura's chest from the twist she did that had her back against his chest and both his arm making an 'X' across her torso, his fingers intertwining with hers. She glanced over her shoulder and felt her heart skip a beat as his eyes stared back at her, a tenderness in them that warmed and unsettled her at the same time. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears as they spoke with just their eyes, an intimate conversation that left her feeling butterflies aflutter in her stomach.

Fear crept along her spine and a voice whispered frantically in the back of her mind. But her heart quelled both of them.

His hand released one of her own in order to cup her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb before leaning in to press his lips against hers.

Sakura didn't have enough time to close her eyes and neither did Itachi as they kissed. They stared at each other for an awkward moment before Sakura snickered. Itachi taken aback by her sudden laughter, began snickering too and soon they broke away to fully laugh at each other.

"That must be the most awkwardest kiss in history! We were just staring like a couple of owls!" Sakura hunched over laughing.

Itachi's left forefinger knuckle rested at the corner of his bottom right lip as he chuckled. "It probably was,"

"I bet you've kissed girls way better than me," she sighed after a moment, leaning back against the counter. Her heart was hammering in her chest but a sense of sadness tainted her eyes. That was probably the worst kiss he's ever had and he probably she was the worse kisser in Konoha.

Itachi came to lean over her, with either arm caging her. "You're wrong," he watched as a look akin to shock and confusion settle on her pretty features.

"You're the only girl I've ever kissed."

Sakura said nothing as she stared into his eyes, searching for any sign of dishonesty. Her hands reached to grip the nape of his neck and the other cradled his cheek as she moved closer and allowed his arms to pull her close to him in almost like a hug. This time she closed her eyes as she kissed him again and felt his arms tighten around her body as her fingers found and twisted through his hair.

An electric like current zapped down her spine and warmed her like a fire as he pressed her body even hard against his. Her heart leaped in her chest when she opened her mouth to allow him access and felt his tongue searched to meet hers. They twisted in their own intimate dance for dominance before calling it a draw when they broke apart momentarily for air.

Itachi pulled back to see tears shining in her sparkling emerald eyes. He wondered did he do something to upset her.

"Sakura..." He began but was cut off by the smile on her face and the small laugh that emitted through her lips.

"That was my first kiss too." She whispered, a tear escaping from the corner of her eye.

Then he did something she never thought he would do. Itachi licked the tear away to her utter shock at his open display of odd affection before chuckling at her beet red face. Sakura pouted before darting out her tongue to lick his lips, effectively catching him off guard. Soon they were once again kissing and nipping each others' lips, moving until her back hit the wall.

His hand glided down her body, over her butt and underneath her thigh, allowing it to hook around his leg. Itachi's other hand cupped her backside as he lifted her and pinned his hips against her shorts where her core was so she could feel the arousal growing in his pants. She gasped at the new feeling against her but soon welcomed it and without thinking, bucked her hips against him tauntingly.

**.\\.**

Naruto broke apart from his wife while they were once swaying to the new song to speak."Hey, I'm going to go check up and see where Sakura and Itachi is, I haven't seen them since they left nearly an hour ago." He said with a look of concern.

Hinata simply smiled and released herself from his person to allow him to move. "Alright, but hurry back."

"I will," He reassured her, kissing her nose before leaving the room. Kakashi looked over from his dancing partner to see Naruto leaving the room. The older man could only shake his head.

"Where's Naruto going?" Asked Mikoto curiously as Kakashi twirled her like a princess.

"To see something he won't like."

"Oh, serves him right. Now, dip me." Mikoto giggled as Kakashi complied and in one fluid motion, her body dropped in his arms low enough to the ground to allow her leg to extend up perfectly in the air before swinging her back on her feet.

**.\\.**

Naruto wandered down the quiet hallway and came up towards the lit kitchen. He paused at the sound of Sakura moaning and the audible smack of kissing and hesitantly took a step forward. He came into view to see Sakura's head thrown back against the wall as Itachi kissed the column of her throat, her body was arched and one of her hands were pinned on the side of her while the other gripped his scalp. Her shorts seemed to have come undone with the peek of her orange panties coming out and just as Itachi was just about to unbuckle his own pants-

"WHOA!" Naruto shrieked.

**.\\.**

Anyway~! Great chapter huh?

Took us 12 chapters to get here, guys and I'm happy we made it.x-x;

Any mistakes are mine, I was just so eager to get this chapter out to you guys and so the next one is in the making~

Stay tuned and don't forget to R&R, you guys make the day when you do~!

**The song I used it **_**I Want to marry you**_** By Bruno Mars. I don't own the lyrics and I don't own **_**Blank Space**_** either.**


	13. A Piece of Ass, It Craves Pink Hair

**FORGIVE ME~ **

**.\\.**

Chapter 13

**O**

He'll Never Get A Piece of Ass / My Son Has A Libido And It Craves Pink Hair

**.\\.**

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked before she was dropped on her butt by a stunned Itachi.

Naruto stared wide eyed between Sakura and Itachi who happened to look _mortified_.

Sakura scrambled to her feet, easing towards the blond with her hands up in surrender. "Naruto.." She spoke as if she was talking to an unstable person about to jump from a ledge. "Nothing happened. Nothing at all."

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto roared as he lunged at Itachi, the Uchiha quickly snapping out his own daze, bracing himself for fighting off the blond.

Sakura quickly jumped between the two, pushing them away from one another and giving herself distance from them. Naruto was so livid, Sakura swore his eyes were tinting rede. He stepped back and paced in a semi circle, desperately trying to wrap his head around what he just saw. Sakura apprehensively approached the blond just as his finger shot up with an idea.

"I'm telling Kakashi-KAKASHI!" Naruto turned and high tailed it out of there with Sakura high on his heels. She knew he was a fast runner than her so she leaped and tackled him to the ground before he could reach the kitchen door. They both squirmed around, fighting each other off but Sakura was successfully able to put the blonde in a submission hold, cutting him off from speaking or restraining against her.

Sakura knew she had to negotiate this or else Itachi's life may be in danger.

With her hand clamped tightly over Naruto's mouth, she leaned her head close so her mouth was at the shell of his ear. "Naruto, you can't tell anyone this!"

"MM! MM-MMM-MMM!" He angrily replied.

"You have to promise me!" She whined, watching the blond's eyes roll in contemplation.

"Mm," He replied. Sakura reluctantly peeled her hand off his mouth and slowly released him. They both rose to their feet and before she could even thank him, Naruto turned and bellowed as loudly as he could "KAKASHI!KAKASHI! ITACHI AND SAK-" Sakura's hand was back on his mouth in an instant.

"DAMNIT, NARUTO!" She shrieked.

"Fin-fi!" He fought against her again, managing to have her hand slip at times. "I quit!" He bit out.

"I'm starting to find it hard to believe you!" She then quickly yanked her hand away. "Eww.." She felt Naruto's tongue paint the inside of her hand and snatched it away, looking at the slob now coating it.

"What the hell, Sakura! That's forever gonna' be burned in my corneas!" Naruto shook his head in disgust with the heel of his hands digging into his eyes in an attempt to scrub away the memory.

"Well, you shouldn't be walking in where you don't belong!" She stated

"In a kitchen?" He swiftly replied, causing the medic to blush.

"Never mind that!" She sputtered. "You need to promise me not to tell anyone about this. This cannot leave this room."

"Fine, I won't tell but I cannot allow that grubby little Uchiha to continue putting his hands on you. Or even attempting! What if I didn't walk in?!-Hm? You could have gotten laid, Sakura!"

Sakura resisted the urge to face palm. '_That was the idea, you moron!_'

"I won't allow this to continue, I may be a little too old to share a bed with you, Sakura. But I am not too old to butt in when I need to." He huffed with an air finality. A vein bulged beneath Itachi's eye as he watched his life go from a headache to a migraine in a simple few words. He already barely had privacy but now his life was an open book for the blond to see.

"Naruto, I'm not a child!" Naruto and Itachi were both taken aback by the sudden anger in her words. Sakura's cheeks reddened in anger. "You don't control or dictate who I'm allowed to be with!"

"Sakura-...!" The two argued back and forth while Itachi simple stood in the thick of it.

He'll never get peace in this house if Naruto stayed here.

Even worst,

He'll never get a piece of ass if Naruto kept cock-blocking.

**.\\.**

The party slowly came to a conclusion as everyone became too tired or intoxicated to be on the road. Mikoto had her retainers usher all their guest to the guest wing of the house and the matriarch soon excused herself as well.

Kakashi had texted back his longtime roommate that he was staying with Sakura for the night to his roommate's delight. He hasn't had eyes on Sakura since she lived with them years ago in their small condo but knew the medic was doing exceptionally well for herself. He also texted back that he was going to have an orgy with a number of women on Kakashi's bed while he was gone.

After settling into his room and kicking off his work boots, Kakashi got curious about what Mikoto could be doing. A lecherous grin spread over his masked lips and he casually strolled out his room and headed towards her, giving lousy excuses in his head about why he was so curious.

'_It's not like I'm trying to sleep with her_' he mused with a crinkled eye. '_She's a married woman! But she is a very beautiful _married_ woman, what man in their right mind wouldn't __dream__ to lay more than their eyes on her?_' He chuckled to himself as he approached her double-door room. '_I just wanna see what such a woman wears to bed, maybe I'll ask how's the weather and spark a conversation. Yes, that __is what I will__ do._'

He slowly opened the door just to get her prepared in case she wasn't decent. He instantly heard the heavy sound of the shower being pelted against something other than a tub. Hesitantly, he walked and examined the master bedroom.

It was bigger than his own living room. Her bedroom was made with a separate sitting room when you first walk in. A Japanese style screen door-which was currently wide open- separated the room wall-from-wall from the bedroom The room's color scheme consisted of dark red walls with creamy trimmings. Sitting atop its own high platform, her king sized bed was a canopy of red drapes hung and tied against creamy white Greek columns. Red and blue stitched pillows spilled over the neatly made bed and made it almost a heaven to dream for.

Kakashi's eyebrows raised at the ensemble. It screamed Mikoto's sophisticated yet, blatant feminine taste. He can almost predict Fugaku had no hand or say in the idea of this room.

He continued his perusal of the bedroom, stepping carefully into the plush, creamy colored carpet.

Kakashi looked down at the sudden feeling of moisture on the bottom of his bare foot. He turned his gaze towards the trail of water dampening the carpet and followed it towards the bathroom door. He eased closer and pressed his ear against the door, absently wandering if the matriarch sung in the shower but dismissed it. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

He rapped his knuckles against the door a few times but didn't receive an answer. He did it once more with a little more force and was greeted with the same response. He hesitantly turned the knob and found the bathroom unlocked.

Inside, the first time he saw was the shower curtain was yanked from the pole and shielded most of Mikoto's exposed body. The shower head pelted against the plastic cover and over her face. Her body was crumpled in the tub, one foot thrown over the side of the tub.

Kakashi instantly ran to her side and pressed a finger against her neck. Her heart steadily pounded against the pads of his finger. Then he placed it beneath her nose and found she was still breathing. He scooped up her limp form and carried her to the master bedroom, shoving away her pillows to make room for her as he laid her out with the shower curtain still hiding her otherwise exposed flesh. After that, he shot up quickly and bolted out the room as fast as his feet would carry.

"SAKURA!" He bellowed through the hall. He skipped two steps a time and jumped the last before darting to the kitchen where Naruto was in the middle of lecturing Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widen at Kakashi's sudden appearance and without warning, he grabbed her by the wrist and ran back to Mikoto's room.

"Da-dad, what's wrong?!" Sakura gasped as she struggled to keep up with her father's speed. Kakashi didn't reply quickly as they darted down the hall. They burst through the door and he led her to the master bedroom. Sakura didn't even have time to figure where she was but the sweet smell of Mikoto's perfume gave her an idea.

She gasped at the sight of Mikoto before her. Her usually vibrant pink lips were a darken blue and her skin was a pale hue. This woman didn't even resemble the lady moments before at the party. Sakura quickly broke into medic mode and turned towards her father.

"What happened?" She demanded in a firm tone, her eyes devoid of their usual naivety. Kakashi explained to her what he heard and seen when he walked into her room. Sakura was just about to chew him out about him toying with a married woman when she remembered being rushed away from Itachi and Naruto and knew they were going to question her whereabouts. She had to cover Mikoto before either of her sons saw her in this state.

"I need you to go distract Itachi and Naruto and guard the door while I work." Sakura ordered quickly. She waited until Kakashi left the room to peel away the wet plastic covering from her body and tossed it on the ground. Sakura turned and headed for a nearby dresser and rummaged through it until she found a set of decent clothing. After dressing the matriarch, Sakura noticed her body began to shake as if a gust of cold air passed through the warm house.

Meanwhile Kakashi barricaded the door from three angry men.

"What's going on?" Asked the youngest Uchiha, confusion and anger mixed his features. Kakashi said nothing as he leaned against Mikoto's bedroom door with his arms folded.

"Kakashi-sensei, why can't you let us in? Is there something wrong with my mom?" The obvious mama's boy was getting angry and Kakashi knew it but he ignored his former student's tacit challenge.

"Calm down Sasuke, Sakura's in there right now." Sighed Itachi. He had concluded that they weren't going to get anywhere with Kakashi so only thing they could do was wait until Sakura said it was fine.

Moments later Sakura cracked the door. "Kakashi," she murmured before leaving the door open to return to Mikoto's side.

Kakashi joined her with a frazzled Naruto and Uchiha brothers in tow who just couldn't listen to orders.

"What happened to her?" Sasuke demanded rudely, pushing aside more pillows to join his mother in bed whilst Itachi held her cold hand between his warmer ones.

"She'll be okay. The hot water made all the blood rush to her head which caused her to become dizzy and faint. I concluded that from the way she was discovered, she also hit her head at the edge of the tub. "She just needs rest and she'll be just fine in the morning. You all should get some sleep." Sakura herself was slowly beginning to wind down as her eyelids grew heavy.

Sakura excused herself and was followed by Naruto who made sure she was going into her own bed that night instead of Itachi's. Too tired to shower, she left a trail of her clothes to her bed and stripped into her underwear. Naruto was unfazed by her change in wardrobe as he stood at her door, watching her crawl into bed and turn off the lamp. They exchanged a few parting words then Naruto closed her bedroom door and retreated back to his room for the night, seeing his lover already fast asleep. He dressed into his PJ's and climbed into bed, pulling his wife close to his chest before he allowed sleep to quickly take him.

Later on that night, Itachi tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't get comfortable for anything. After a while, he decided sleep was not coming anytime soon.

A few rooms over, Sakura was restless as well. Looking back over her decisions, she was simply mortified with herself. '_How unprofessional can I be?!_' Sakura slapped her hands over her face when she remembered telling Itachi off in his own bed like she was his wife. '_Who the hell did I think I was? For Kami's sake, Sakura, what possessed you to act this way? If Tsunade found out half of the things I've been doing, she would send my butt back to Suna in a heart beat to be retrained._'

And tonight. She groaned loudly. '_I almost lost my virginity._' She wasn't thinking rationally at all when she kissed Itachi, she should have never allowed herself to get that far with that man- any man at all for that. What was she thinking? She needed to stay away from Itachi and put distance between each other, that couldn't happen again. She needed to make sure of it.

After more contemplating, she allowed her mind to wander to what he could be doing at that moment and instead of dismissing it, she began to humor her thoughts.

Without realizing it, she rolled out of bed and rummaged through her dresser, pulling out a familiar T-shirt that was way too big on her. It shied pass her thighs, exposing her creamy thick thighs and flattened against her already relatively average cupped breast. She raked her fingers through her tresses before deciding that sleep wasn't an option at the moment.

No matter how much she hated her decision, she needed to apologize to Itachi and tell him that what happened shouldn't have transpired. She walked out her bedroom and opened her door just to see a figure already looming over her frame with their hand poised up, already in knocking position.

Itachi raised a brow. He didn't expect the pinkette to be waiting for him at the door but she looked as surprise as he did. They stood there with an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. He finally decided to break the silence.

"I didn't see you tonight." He said. She knew what he meant. She would usually be in his bed by now, curling up next to him with all his covers wrapped around her. Her lips pressed in a cute shy smile.

"Yea, you must have noticed you had more cover than usual." She laughed nervously, easing the tension from the air.

"So you're taking what the Uzumaki child said seriously?" He inquired sourly with genuine interest. He didn't think Sakura would easily abide by what he told her to do without quarrel.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Naruto would bust a blood vessel if he found I wasn't in my room in the morning. You would listen too if you didn't want a sermon in the morning."

She expected him to agree with her and leave and a part of her hoped he wouldn't so she was caught off guard by his next response. "Then why don't I stay in here and leave before Naruto wakes up?"

Sakura's eyes widen a fraction before settling as sirens blared in her head. She just decided to put space between them but now he manage to wedge himself through the crack she made. Sakura stepped away from the entrance and walked back to her dark room. She didn't notice the way Itachi's eyes lingered at her well toned legs or the way her nipples had manage to poke through her thin T-shirt.

She crawled into bed and felt the bed dip as he joined her. Silence settled between them but it was a comfortable silence like it usually was and Itachi finally felt his eyes become heavy.

Now that she had it, she didn't know if she wanted it anymore. Laying parallel from him now, she didn't know how to feel. Matter of fact, she felt like a fish out of water. His back was to her yet she could sense his expectation for her to touch him or get close to him in someway. It was all so much and she was so nervous she just wished it could end already, she didn't know what to do and she felt like a failure as a woman.

Itachi has never been so conflicted in all his life. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, to strip her of all the clothes she was wearing, and to paint every inch of her with his tongue. But he also wanted to keep his distance and not scare her away. He didn't quite understand Sakura's standing with men but he knew he had gotten a rise out of her when they were in the kitchen and he could sense she was just as new to these sensations and feelings as he was. They had jumped a major gun and he didn't know if that was good or bad. He didn't know if this saved or jeopardized their relationship as patient and doctor the thought of her leaving ran his blood cold and he dismissed the thought vehemently.

Sakura inhaled his masculine scent as it coaxed her to sleep just as the potent scent of her lingered throughout the entire room. Just the thought of her behind him lured him to sleep and soon they were both sleeping soundly.

**.\\.**

Sakura found herself in an empty bed the next morning. It seemed Naruto was nursing a hangover and couldn't bother her. After showering and getting dressed in a casual blouse, form-fitting trousers and a pair of heel boots, she found her way downstairs and around the dining room table where everyone was mostly drowning in their cereal. Itachi emerged from the kitchen with two bowls of cereal in his hands and he sat one down in front of a Nara who looked less than awake and the other in front of a Sasuke who was dressed in his business attire but seemed more irritated than usual.

"I called them all a cab, it'll be here in a few minutes." Said Itachi as he glanced Sakura's way. She nodded before excusing herself. She just couldn't look him in the eye because she hated the way she acted the night before and knew she needed better restraint.

Sakura decided to go to the hospital today to get her mind off of Itachi and any taboo feelings she had for him. Tempted to use of the Uchiha's cars, Sakura opted to call in her own cab instead.

When her cab arrived, she had the driver take her to the hospital. Upon reaching her destination, she paid the driver and gave him an extra tip before stepping out. Sakura felt lighter with each step she took closer to the hospital entrance.

She was greeted with the nostalgic sterile smell the hospital always had and waved at the ladies at the desk before signing in and taking the elevator to her office. The medic tip-toed pass her Shishou's office, lest she wanted to update her mentor on Itachi's condition and their relationship. Oh, how happy she would be to know that they were _real _comfortable with one another now.

Sakura retreated to her office and saw a stack of paperwork left on her desk and instead of being exhausted by the mere sight of his like she usually was, she happily sat at her desk and began filing and getting started on the stack at her desk.

**.\\.**

After filing everything on her desk, nothing was left but her knick-knacks and photos and Sakura yet again found herself bored with time. She wasn't ready to face her thoughts just yet so she needed to occupy herself more. She glanced out the window beside her and saw the sun was beginning to set and decided it would be wise to take herself home.

She checked her phone and saw a few texts from Ino about their upcoming lunch date, one from her uncle about visiting him, another from a coworker, two from Tsunade about Jiraiya coming back into town soon and one from Itachi about his whereabouts. He wouldn't be home. She reluctantly opened the one from Itachi and tapped a quick reply. Sakura sighed before looking out the window one more time and saw that it was completely dark now. She grabbed her purse and shrugged on her jacket before leaving.

When Sakura returned back, the house was dark and eerily quiet. She padded her way upstairs towards her room, but was stopped by a familiar figure hurrying down the stairs.

Sakura glanced up. "Oh, hey, dad. Why are you still here?" Sakura blinked curiously. She thought Kakashi surely would have returned back home to her uncle by now.

"I was just getting ready to leave, your uncle is picking me up." Kakashi stiffly replied and Sakura took note of his behavior but chalked it up to her father just being odd.

"Alright...well be safe and give uncle my love." Sakura gave her father a hug and a quick peck on the cheek and watched him as he left. On her way back up, the pinkette noticed another figure.

Watching from the top of the stairs of her floor, Mikoto was clad in a white robe with her hair pent up in a messy ponytail but before Sakura could say anything, the matriarch turned and disappeared without another word.

Sakura continued up the stairs and retreated to her room where she tossed her purse and her jacket somewhere. She relished the silence in the house but soon found it boring since there was no one there to talk to. Boredom soon led the medic to take a quick nap before dinner.

About an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Sakura didn't answer it quickly but she rolled over and groggily wiped her eyes. There was another knock and she padded her way towards the door. Upon opening it, she was greeted by an imposing figure at her door. Her eyes widen in shock before hastily stammering out.

"Uchiha-san." She addressed the head of the house. Intimation rolled off of him in waves and each swept Sakura away until she felt like she was drowning.

Fugaku lowered his gaze to the shorter female. He could see she had just woken up by the sleep still in her eyes. Nevertheless, he wanted a word with her.

"May I come in?" He asked although it didn't sound like a question.

"Of course," said Sakura, hurriedly moving out the way to allow him entrance. '_It is your house, after all._' Fugaku stepped in and sat in one of the chairs in her sitting room as Sakura sat in the other across from him. She was a little nervous since the head of the house never directly spoke to her alone. Cold sweat broke across her as she thought about him finding out about her and Itachi. Would he fire her? Would he report her and have her license taken? Was he going to shame her for unprofessional behavior?

Her heart hammered like a taut drum in her chest and she felt it almost choking the air out of her. If she wasn't trying to hold herself together, she was going to have a panic attack in front of him. The guilt and shame weighed heavily on her and she just wanted him to spit it out and get it over with.

Fugaku began, "You've been here quite a while and as you already know, Itachi's condition was quite poor upon you being assigned to him." Sakura nodded stiffly, letting him know she was taking it all in. "And I've keenly been watching you two over your duration here and I see you and Itachi have grown well as companions; _friends_ may I add as well." His eyebrows raised at his words. He never knew Itachi to stray away from his tightly knit circle of friends. Outside of his business companions, Shisui was the closest thing to a friend he's made and to have Sakura open a new side of him that even Mikoto hasn't seen raised Fugaku's intrigue. Yes, Itachi was beginning to foster relationships even with heirs to other clans in Konoha and the patriarch knew that would lead to promising business ventures for the Uchihas in the future.

'_Yea, we're friends, alright_.' Sakura mentally retorted.

"You've been the talk of the clan for a hot second." He continued.

Sakura felt like a shaken can of pop that was about to burst. The clan has been talking about _her_? Oh dear Kami, what has she done? She needed to come clean!

He cleared his voice. "Allow me to cut to the chase. I am formally inviting you beforehand to attend the Uchiha Spring bash a week from now. It would be a great opportunity for you to meet a lot of our family and even network with some of the best doctors in this clan." The older man cracked a grin as he watch the young medic's eyes widen in shock.

Sakura could feel a ton of pressure escape her skull. He only wanted to invite her to a family function. How foolish was she to think he was confronting her about her and Itachi! She wanted to slap her forehead but thought against it. He only thought of Sakura's relationship to Itachi as strictly platonic.

"I humbly accept your invitation!" Sakura smiled brightly, masking her utter relief. After a few more words, Fugaku departed to his bedroom but on his way he was stopped a retainer.

"Uchiha-san, what a pleasant surprise to see you! I've heard some things about Itachi and that doctor lady of his." The retainer said. Fugaku raised a brow.

"Go on," he said.

The retainer filled him in on their secondhand gossip about hearing Sakura and Itachi almost having sex in the kitchen. When they were done, the patriarch was stunned into silence at the news. He dismissed the retainer and thanked them for their knowledge and with a slower paced, stepped closer to his room as he took in all the information.

His son

And his doctor

Almost had sex.

Almost

Had

Sex

.._Sex._..

Did he even know what such an act was? Did he even know where it ends and begins? What hole to stick it in?

The old man burst into laughter. "Well I'll be damned, I don't believe it." He chuckled. "My son has a libido and it craves pink hair."

This was going to be interesting.

**.\\.**

**BEFORE ANYTHING, I want to thank EACH and EVERYONE for sticking with this story, loving this story, following it, and just putting up with my foolishness. You guys are A-1 since day one. Lol **

**Can we just take a moment to really appreciate how fucked up life has been for me? Like, goodness-gracious **

**SO HERE GOES,**

_**LAST YEAR**_** in the summer, this chapter was halfway done, but ****_POOF_ in the middle of writing, I didn't even have time to save it and HP likes to force updates (assholes, all of them) and turns off your computer. I don't use Microsoft Office, but I use Libre Office (which is recommended by fanfiction) and so they use to have a recovery option but I had upgraded to the new version which their recovery option sucks. SO alas, lost that chapter (or so I thought!) **

**So I got terrible writers block, got depressed over life, got a boyfriend, then got depressed again because I couldn't write and it was killing me. SO when rewriting this chapter, my laptop decided to burn out (the motherfucker) and I had to WAIT to get a new charger. By this time we're in the new year and I discovered I was able to salvage part of this chapter but my DBZ story was totally gone (all the lemons I had painstakingly wrote). So that charger then burn out too (son of a bitch!) and I bought a new and improved expensive one. THEN, my laptop burned out again (whatabitch!) and I just bought a new battery a few days ago so I present to you this chapter.**

**I hated this fucking chapter. It gave me so much damn grief. **

Nevertheless, hope you guys loved the chapter, please R&R and let me know what you think, I'm very nervous about the execution of this chapter and I really would appreciate the feedback. It's been too long and it's good to be back. All mistakes are mine, I was rushing to get this chapter out.


End file.
